Trip to the store
by CrimsonKoneko
Summary: Rukia always hated the trips to the store that Byakuya would send her on, until she meets the cute orangehead that works there. Finished!
1. Out of milk

The sun beat down on Rukia Kuchiki as she walked slowly to the corner store for milk. She hated going there because the old man would always look at her "improperly". Then there were the old mans daughters, about her age, who were madly jealous of her. Plus it just tore her away from whatever she was doing. Byakuya always interrupting her mid-thought yelling "Were out of milk" which is code for go get some more. It pissed her off.

The little bell on the door rung as she stepped in the cramped store. She wished it hadn't rung.

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki" The old man grinned devilishly

"Hi" Rukia said swiftly walking past him. She went straight to the back where the milk was. As she bent down for the milk she noticed one of the old mans daughters, Etsu, gawking at something. She leaned closer to get a better view and saw a orange haired boy sweeping up the back porch. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face like he was mad at the world.

_So that's whose she's drooling over. Well now I know why, he's not wearing a shirt._

Rukia found it hard to tear her eye's away. Shaking off the thought she bent back down to grab the milk when she felt hands in and "improper place". Before she could give the old man a good kick, someone had done it for her. The old man laid on the floor with the biggest shoe print down his face. Rukia looked up to see the orange haired boy staring down at her. She found her eyes wondering over his muscles until he spoke.

"Filthy old man" He looked at her "Sorry about him…he hasn't had any female attention since the 30's" He smirked, the scowl still on his face "Kurosaki Ichigo" he put out his hand and Rukia shook it hesitantly.

"Kuchiki Rukia"

"Nice meeting you Ms.Kuchiki but I have to get back to work"

"O-okay" she felt flustered just looking at him. He turned to walk away but stopped.

"Oh, and that milk is on the house" he winked and walked out the back door

Rukia held the milk to her chest as she walked back home. Her face was shaded a slight pink as she thought about Ichigo. Something told her she would want to go for milk more often.


	2. The window

After a hard days work, Ichigo started to walk to his new home. He kept thinking about that girl. Her violet eyes and how nervous she was. Then he smacked his head.

_You dolt! You weren't wearing a shirt! How uncomfortable that must've been for her…_

He laughed at the thought of her face. He stepped into his house only to block one of his father's kicks. Out of routine, Ichigo punched Isshin in the nose and sighed as he walked up the stairs.

"Good job my son!" Isshin hollered from the floor. Ichigo just went in his room and flopped on his bed. Then that girl drifted in his mind again.

_Well, at least I made one friend in this dump. School's gonna suck. _He pulled at a strand of his hair. _Really suck_

After laying around doing nothing, Ichigo jumped at Yuzu's voice.

"DINNER'S READY!" she yelled

"Finally, I'm starving"

* * *

"Nii-sama I'm home with your stupid milk!" Rukia yelled walking in

"Good" As soon as Byakuya showed his face a milk carton was hurled at him. Luckily he caught it.

"Hey!" he yelled but Rukia was already up the stairs. She checked her emails and saw Orihime left her a message.

_Hey Rukia!_

_This nice family just moved in right next door to me! And there's this orange-haired guy there too. He's cute! But anyway I just wanted to tell you_

_Bye!_

Rukia smiled. Ichigo popped in her head. That's why she never saw him before, he just moved here.

"What are you smiling about?" Rukia turned around to see her boyfriend, Renji.

"Renji!" She jumped up and kissed Renji tenderly

"So, what are our plans" Rukia said smiling

"For what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Rukia pulled away

"Forgot what!?"

"Our anniversary you jerk!" She punched him and Renji's face shaded over with guilt

"Oh…" he muttered

"I can't believe you!" She pushed past him and ran outside

It may not seem big, but it is. Rukia and Renji had been through a lot together and she loved him. Or she thought she did. He always forgot important things. She thought at first he was just getting use to her, but it's been 4 years. He should remember by now.

Rukia walked slowly to the park wiping her eyes. She wondered if she really loved Renji at all. He was so...clueless to how she felt. She sat on the swing her hair blowing and her violet eyes shining in the moon light. She cried softly.

_I am sooooo sick of him! When will he ever learn!? You know what…I'm not going to cry anymore! _

She stood wiping her tears and went back to the house.

"Nii-sama…can I go to Orihime's house?"

"What for?"

"I just…need to talk"

"We can talk"

"_Nii-sama_…girl talk…" He rolled his eyes

"Okay, be careful…oh and Renji sent his apologies"

Rukia rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and started to walk to Orihime's house.

* * *

Rukia sat on Orihime's bed as she listened to Orihime talk about her new recipe. Her mind kept wondering everywhere but what Orihime was talking about.

"Orihime?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you meet that orange-haired guy?"

"No…but I have a good view" Orihime pointed out her window and Rukia looked. Outside the window you could clearly see through to Ichigo's room. There he sat, that permanent scowl doing homework. Rukia felt a smile grow on her face.


	3. The Art of Sweeping

Rukia yawned as she stretched getting up from Orihime's bed. Orihime was still asleep and Rukia laughed at her snoring. She looked at the calendar on the wall and grimaced at what it said.

_3 days till school. Whoopeeee._

She stretched as she looked at the clock sitting by the window. When she looked she caught a glimpse of a certain orange-head in his window. He was asleep at his desk.

"Must've worked all night" Rukia muttered, and as if he heard her Ichigo's head flew up as he wiped the drool from his face. He looked up catching eye contact with Rukia. She quickly ducked behind the curtain.

* * *

Ichigo slowly got up from his desk dragging his feet. He was up all night taking the test for his placement in this stupid new high school. Now he had to get up and go to work for that sick old man Mr. Wong. He took a quick shower, slipped on his jeans, shoes, and shirt that said "Talking is not communicating" and went downstairs.

"GOOD MORNING!!" Isshin jumped down from the ceiling, but Ichigo had stepped to the side letting him fall to the ground.

"morinin, whats for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Yuzu yelled with pride, Karin laughed and Ichigo did too

After breakfast Ichigo started walking to Mr. Wong's store. When he stepped in he was ambushed by the 2 smiling faces of Etsu and Kiku.

"Hi Ichigo!" Etsu said grabbing his arm

"Come on, we'll help you clean!" Kiku said pulling the other arm. This was everyday. They'd ambush him, say they'll help and gawk at him all day. Ichigo being the nonchalant kinda guy he is, didn't really try to stop them. He just did his work.

* * *

"Rukia! Why didn't you say anything!"

"Why would I!"

"Well it seemed like you wanted too…" Orihime smiled sweetly. Rukia and Orihime had crossed paths with Ichigo, but he hadn't noticed. Plus, Rukia and Renji hadn't _officially_ broken up yet. She beat herself up for wanting to say something.

"wonder where he's going" orihime said walking ahead

"probably to work at Mr. Wongs place" Rukia blurted out. She had soon wished she hadn't when Orihime pulled hr along to the shop.

* * *

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead as he threw a big box full of supplies onto the floor.

"Kurosaki!"

"yeah Mr. Wong?"

"Come sweep up here it's filthy!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Not as filthy as you"

He grabbed a broom and started sweeping dust every where. You couldn't tell, but Ichigo SUCKED at sweeping.

Orihime pushed Rukia in forcefully. Ichigo looked up as the bell rung catching eye's with her. She blushed a light pink.

"Don't be shy…" Orihime pushed her forward. Never in her life had Rukia been nervous around anyone but yet this guy she barely knew was making her weak in the knee's. He smiled at her (or what he would call a smile) Orihime had soon disappeared along with Mr. Wong following her. Rukia thought to go after her but looked down at the dust coming at her feet.

"Your doing it wrong" Rukia chuckled

"What?" Ichigo looked up

"Your sweeping…its all wrong" she grabbed the broom.

"What are you doing?" he raised his eyebrow

"Showing you the art of sweeping"

"Art?"

"Yes art, my mom taught it to me, now watch"

"Okkkkkaaaaayyyyy" He watched folding his arms. Rukia gripped it tightly like a sword and went back and forth gently. Ichigo wondered how she could make a thing such as sweeping look so elegant. When she had swept all the dust into a neat pile she handed Ichigo the broom back.

"Thanks" he smirked

"No problem" She kind of shrunk under his gaze. They stood there for a while examining each other. Ichigo couldn't stop staring into her violet eyes. All silence was broken when Orihime ran out of the back face red as a cherry and the sound of Mr. Wong growning in pain filled the store.

"Inoue what happened?"

"Nothing" she lied, she was too embarrassed to say it in front of Ichigo "Lets just get going" she smiled

"O-okay…nice seeing you again Kurosaki" she waved as they left the store. Ichigo watched as she left.

"Art of sweeping…yeah right" he laughed, but his sweeping got a lot better after that.


	4. Back to school

Chapter 4: Back to school/ Not the best first Impression

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as he walked to his new school, Karakura High. With every step his scowl deepened. He hated moving away from his old town. That's where he could visit his mom, but not anymore. As he reached the school, he kept his head straight forward trying not to draw attention. But of course, he had a certain attention grabber he couldn't get rid of.

"Hey look at carrot-top!" A large- very ugly- boy yelled laughing. His friends laughed to, and Ichigo's frown deepened even more, but he kept going.

"Hey carrot-top" Ichigo looked up to see the large boy standing in front of him with his gang "I don't think I like your hair very much" They started to pound there fists together. Ichigo sighed.

"Can we make this quick?" Ichigo said looking up nonchalantly

"MY PLEASURE!" The boy swung but only hit air. He looked up to see Ichigo in the air with a smirk. Ichigo came down, his foot connecting with the boys face. Lots of little teeth fell to the ground as the boy collapsed. People gathered around whispering

"JIRO!" a boy with spiky black hair yelled. He clutched his fists and came at Ichigo, almost exactly like Isshin. Ichigo kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the nose. Not breaking a sweat. The 2 boys lay on the ground groaning as Ichigo looked up with no expression once so ever.

"Are we done, I think I'm late for class" Ichigo looked up at the frightened faces of the remaining boys. They stood and twitched, as Ichigo flung his back-pack back over his shoulder and walked into the school.

* * *

"Rukia! Orihime!" The 2 girls turned to see their other best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki, running towards them at their lockers.

"What's wrong Tatsuki?" Rukia asked concerned

"There…was…this kid…and…he…" she caught her breath "HE KICKED JIRO'S BUTT!" she laughed

"Ito-san?" Orihime said

"Yep! The big bully himself! I mean this orange-haired kid just comes out of nowhere and-"

"Orange-haired?" Rukia asked stopping Tatsuki

"Yeaaahhhhh…why?"

"Kuchiki-chan, do think it could be that guy we met?"

"I don't know…"

"um…what are you guys tal-" Then the bell rung. Everyone ran to there classes. The teacher, Hayasha Aiko, walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Good-morning class"

"Good-morning Hayasha-sensei" the class said drearily

"I hope you all enjoyed your summer! I know I did" She sat her brief case down "Now, were going to have a pop quiz! Just to see how much you remembered!" The class groaned. As she searched for the papers a women came in, handed her a piece of paper and led in a certain orange-haired boy. Rukia froze.

"Um…class, it seems we have a new student, Kurosaki Ichigo, welcome" He just nodded "Um…I guess you can sit in Ito Jiro's seat, next to Kuchiki" At hearing that name he looked up, meeting eye's with Rukia. He smirked as he sat next to her. She blushed turning away. As she turned she met eyes with Renji who was sitting behind Orihime. He didn't seem to happy with her sudden blushing. She turned quickly.

* * *

All through class, Rukia kept stealing glances at Ichigo. He was so…intense looking with that scowl. After class, she started walking down the hallway when Ichigo stopped her.

"Kuchiki-san! We meet again" He smirked

"Oh…hi, nice seeing you again" she smiled

"Sooo… you mind…ya know showing me around and stuff?"

"Oh! Sure, I'd love to" she smiled sweetly "You can eat with us at lunch"

"Okay"

"Rukia! Come on!" Tatsuki yelled from across the hall

"Coming! See you at lunch Kurosaki-kun" she waved as she ran to her friends. Ichigo smirked and walked the other way.

"what was that about?" Tatsuki poked Rukia

"what?"

"That little chat you were having with Kurosaki-kun! Huh-huh!" Tatsuki poked more

"Oh that! I just…invited him to eat lunch with us"

"That sounds like fun!" Orihime squealed

"No its not! Rukia, you know how…" she started to whisper "jealous Renji gets"

"Renji can handle me being friends with guys!...I think" Rukia hoped and prayed Renji wouldn't cause a scene at lunch. He was such a hot-head.

* * *

Ichigo held his tray as he searched for Rukia and her friends. As soon as he spotted them, his newly found "friends", Asano Kiego, Chad, Kojima Mizuiro, Ishida Uryuu popped in front of him.

"Kurosaki-san!!! Eat with us!!"

"Sorry guys…Kuchiki-san invited me to sit with her"

"Kuchiki-saaaannnnnn…" Kiego started to daydream, hearts in his eyes.

"Um…Are you sure you wanna eat with…_them_" Mizuiro chimed in

"Why not?"

"Okay…well…be careful" Mizuiro dragged Kiego back to the table, Chad and Uryuu following

"Okkkaaaayyyy" ichigo walked over to Rukia's table and was greeted by two smiling face, many confused ones, one worried and one angry.

"Hey dude! What are you doing" A red-headed boy yelled as Ichigo sit down

"Sitting" he said sarcasticly

"WHY YO-"

"Renji sit down!" Rukia whispered fiercely "Hello Kurosaki-kun! These are my friends Inoue Orihime, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Arisawa Tatsuki, Matsumoto Rangiku, and my boyfriend Abarai Renji" She smiled and everybody waved except Renji.

"Nice to meet you all"

"Rukia where'd you meet this guy!" renji said abruptly

"Renji!" she whispered furious at his out burst

"No! This guy is a clown! How do you know him ANYWAY!" his face was red and Rukia had the most embarrassed look on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun I'm so sor- "

"It's alright" he smirked "I'ts not my fault he's so insecure he would think I'm trying to steal you away" Renji almost choked as his face turned red. He knew it was the truth.

"Wha- you- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Renji jumped across the table but landed on the other side. He looked up to see Ichigo had dodged it. People started laughing and Renji ran out of the lunch room steaming. The bell rung and Ichigo stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you all" Ichigo walked off. Tatsuki leaned in to Rukia

"Not the best first impression on Renji" Rukia just knodded.


	5. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 5: Mixed feelings

Rukia looked the other way as she and Renji walked home. It seemed to be such a distance between them all of the sudden. Renji tried so hard to fill the gap, but he was the one making it.

"Rukia…" she just looked down and he sighed stuffing his hands deep down in his pockets.

"It's…It's okay" Rukia managed to get out "I forgive you…you were just…being protective again"

"I'm sorry…" Rukia said nothing after that. As she stepped on her porch Renji stopped her.

"Rukia…I love you" she slightly smiled

"I know" She pushed the door open stepping in and closing it slowly. She slid down the door holding her knees.

"What am I going to do with him…?"

* * *

Renji stood at his locker trying desperately to get it open.

"Come on you stupid lock!" as he pulled he heard Rukia's laugh. He turned to see Rukia walking with Ichigo laughing at something he said. Renji frowned. He glared at the pair as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Rukia seemed so flustered and shy.

"So I'll see you at lunch right?" Ichigo asked looking down at the tiny frame of his friend

"Yep! Same as yesterday" Rukia pushed the hair out of her face

"See ya then" Ichigo made a peace sign and walked the other way. Rukia hugged her books to her chest.

_Why do I feel so shy around him? Maybe I-_

"What was that about!?" Renji cut Rukia off mid thought

"Huh? What?"

"You and Ichigo…walking and laughing!" his frown deepened

"Renji you're over reacting again" Rukia looked up at him with an irritated glare

"You need to stay away from him!" Rukia just looked at him with the most sympathetic eyes.

"See you in class Renji" she kissed him on the cheek and headed to class leaving Renji standing at his locker.

* * *

After school Ichigo began to walk home. His dad, Karin and Yuzu were off doing father daughter bonding so his "friends" were coming over (self-invited by Kiego) to study. As he walked someone caught him off guard pushing him up against a tree.

"HEY WHAT THE- oh, It's you" Ichigo chuckled at the steaming red-head in front of him

"Listen carrot-top stay away from Rukia or-"

"Or what? You gonna beat me up? Huh Renji?" Ichigo mocked

"If you don't back off you'll regret it!" Renji yelled before disappearing in the bushes. Ichigo straightened his shirt

"Man those eye-brows are weird" Ichigo continued home with a chuckle

* * *

"Strawberry!!!!!!" Kiego yelled dancing around the room

"Just ask the dang question Kiego!" Ichigo yelled. They had finished studying and were having a "rousing" game of Truth or Dare. Ichigo refused so Kiego chose truth for him.

"OOOKAAAY! Is it true you like Kuchiki-san!? Huh-huh!?" Kiego poked

"Kiego don't be an idiot I…" He stopped and actually thought. Did he like her? He only knew her for 4 days "I don't know really" He scratched his head. Kiego's enthusiasm quickly faded.

"Okay Uryuu your turn!!!!"

"What?" He pushed his glasses up

"I dare you…"

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE DARE!" he protested

"Oh shut up and take it!" Ichigo laughed

"Uryuu I dare you to….GO NEXT DOOR AND ASK INOUE-SAN ON A DATE!" Kiego yelled

"WHAT!? No way!"

"Come on Uryuu! How about…Strawberry goes with you!" Kiego smiled

"No way!" Ichigo yelled. Even Chad chuckled at the idea "I REFUSE!"

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm doing this" Ichigo said rubbing his face

"YOU!? I'm the one who's gotta do the dare!"

"Oh shut up!"

Uryuu stepped to the door cautiously. He knocked on the door slightly and waited sweating bullets. Orihime answered the door with a sweet smile.

"Ishida-san! Kurosaki-kun! Hello, what brings you here?"

"Um…well…can we come in?"

"Sure!" she let them step in and Orihime led Uryuu to the living room. Ichigo looked around for something to do.

"Um…I'm going upstairs…If anyone cares" Ichigo chuckled. He started up the stairs and looked around. Then he heard singing coming from a cracked door. He stood next to the door and cracked a little more only to see Rukia writing on paper and singing.

_We've been together for so long_

_But it just don't seem right _

_I feel like you're closing in, you're holding on to tight_

_There's such a gap between us now_

_There is no room for healing_

_I don't know what I can do with all of my mixed feelings…_

She sighed. Ichigo was amazed by her angelic voice. She began to scribble on her paper when Ichigo spoke.

"Wow" was all he could mutter

"OMG!" She jumped holding her heart "You scared me Kurosaki-kun!"

"Come on, we aren't in school! Call me Ichigo" she blushed

"Okay"

"Anyway, you have a really nice voice, you write music"

"More like poems, I wouldn't call it music"

"I liked it, what's it called"

"Mixed Feelings" She looked up at him as he stared at the paper. He looked over at her tiny face and she shaded a slight pink.

"ICHIGO!" Uryuu yelled form downstairs startling the two teens.

"I guess he's ready, see you tomorrow at school Rukia"

"Yeah…" Ichigo made a peace sign and went down the stairs.

As they entered Ichigo's home they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Kiego. Mizuiro and Chad seemed to be dragged along.

"Sooooo… WHAT HAPPENED!?" he squealed

"Well…she said…yes" Uryuu scratched his head Kiego and Mizuiro cheering "Rather enthusiastically actually" he smiled slightly. Ichigo was in his own little world. One with Rukia in it.

Ichigo was having "Mixed Feelings" of his own.

* * *

Sorry It's so short you guys but It's all I could come up with!! Hope it was good!!!!!!! d . b 


	6. Arts n' Crafts

Chapter 6: Arts n' Crafts butterflies

Weeks had gone by and Ichigo was getting tired of the same old routine. He needed something to DO. He searched all the extra curricular activities but all of them were stupid to him. Then a certain girl came up with an idea of her own.

"Come on Ichi-nii! pleeeeaaaassseee!" No it wasn't Rukia. It was Yuzu. She had started an Arts n' Crafts club in town. She really wanted his help because he was good with a pair of scissors and details. Plus, Yuzu just wanted to be around him.

He stared down at the face of his teary eyed sister and sighed deeply. He let out a frustrated groan and then weakly smiled.

"Okay! But only for you Yuzu" Yuzu jumped up and down joyfully

"Got to you too huh?" Karin said coming out of the kitchen "Cant resist those teary eyes" she chuckled.

"Were going to have so much fun you guys!! Were going to make pretty pictures and paintings and…" Ichigo and Karin kind of drowned her out, nodding at the appropriate times. Ichigo knew this would be a LONG week for him. Making arts n' crafts wasn't exactly considered "fun" in his case.

* * *

Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime and Byakuya were in town at the market. They stooped in there tracks when they heard Orihime.

"WOW! This sounds like fun!" Orihime squealed to her two friends

"Arts n' crafts? Orihime I don't know…" Tatsuki scratched her head

"Come on It'll be fun! Right Kuchiki-chan!?!"

"Um…sure, why not" Rukia smiled sweetly "If it's okay with nii-sama" she looked up at her brother

"Sounds reasonable… Kurosaki Yuzu? Says here she's 10 and it will be held at the center no to far from here" he smiled slightly "What could be the harm." Rukia contemplated on his answer. Byakuya had gotten so much nicer as he matured. When Rukia was little he was a bossy protective maniac. But now he let her have so much more freedom helping her in life, not pushing her.

"Then it's settled! Arts n' Crafts!! TOMMORROW!" Orihime squealed hugging her friends as they laughed at her outburst. Byakuya stood to the side admiring Rukia's good friends.

* * *

"Butterflies?" Ichigo winced

"Yep! Pretty butterflies!! For the school window!"

"Can I make a hell butterfly?" Karin asked slouched in her chair

"Whatever you want!" Yuzu smiled then looked at her watch "Oh! The people should be here soon!" She started running around fixing things.

A couple minutes' later people started to come in, mostly girls. Some from school and some moms bringing their kids. Ichigo's frown got bigger and bigger as the girls from school began to whisper and laugh. Then he saw Etsu and Kiku come in and ran for hiding. As he hid behind a chair he saw, Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime and…

"Rukia?" Ichigo stood up. She looked over and waved smiling. Before Ichigo could wave back Etsu and Kiku had spotted him.

"ICHI!!!!" Etsu yelled hugging him

"Oh Ichigo! We have missed you so much! Where did you go my sweet Ichigo!?" Kiku yelled crying. Ichigo tried so hard to hide his embarrassment as he shook them off. He made sure to tell Yuzu not to partner him with them.

"Um…excuse me?" people continued to talk loudly "excuse me??" Yuzu said once more

"SHUTUP!!!" Karin and Ichigo yelled at the same time. Everyone got quite.

"Thank you, I will need all of you to get in a circle so I can partner you up!" Yuzu smiled. She started to name partners and Ichigo spaced out until he heard his name.

"Ichi-nii and Inoue-san!" Orihime looked at Rukia disappointed "and Arisawa-san with Kuchiki-san! There all done" Then Tatsuki raised her hand

"Um…can me and Kurosaki-kun switch because I wanted to work with Orihime" Yuzu thought

"Okay! Ichi-nii you're with Kuchiki-san now! Now remember everyone make a butterfly that best expresses you!! Have fun!" Yuzu skipped off. Rukia glared at Tatsuki. She only did that to get Rukia working with Ichigo. As everyone met with their partners, Rukia looked nervously at Ichigo.

_OMG! He's coming this way! WAIT! Calm down! What's to get nervous about! It's just Kurosaki-kun!_

Ichigo sat down beside her at the table and pulled up some glue, construction paper, scissors and all the works.

"Hey Ruk- I mean Kuchiki-san" Ichigo corrected knowing school ears were near.

"It seems we keep running into each other"

"Maybe its fate" he smiled. They began on their butterflies and Rukia watched in amazement. He was REALLY good with his hands. The butterfly was actually cut out like a butterfly.

"Wow, can you help me"

"Sure" Ichigo cut hers out too.

* * *

"Okay on 3 we will show each other okay?" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo nodded.

"1…2…3!" They pulled them out from behind their backs. Rukia's was lavender with shades of blue in it. It hand tents of black on the edges and looked very graceful. Right in the corner of the left wing was the chappy bunny with butterfly wings. Ichigo's was a rich shaded black. It had sparkly silver edges and a little red skull in the middle.

"Wow that's really good!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Yours is better!" Rukia laughed

"Nah, not really" he looked in her eyes "Yours match your eyes" She blushed at the thought. He looked at the butterfly once more and then laughed.

"Chappy?"

"Yep! Chappy's the greatest"

"Well I know what to get you on your B-day" he laughed.

* * *

At the end of the class Yuzu collected all the butterflies and thanked everyone for coming.

"So I'll see you at school?"

"Yep same as always Ichigo" oops. She let it slip, she didn't notice but all the other girls did. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye!" She called out as she followed her friends to outside. He smiled and waved. The girls started to whisper.

'Wait till Renji hears about this…."

* * *

**I know its kinna short you guys but I plan on making the next chp. "Rumors" much longer. LOTS OF DRAMA. please review kindly!! THANX:)**


	7. Rumors

Chapter 7: Rumors

Ichigo walked into the school, his backpack flung over his shoulder, feeling pretty good. Him and Rukia were really good friends now and he was happy about that. His usual scowl was there but a smile was playing at his mouth. That happiness quickly faded when he saw groups of people gathering and whispering. Some girls giggled and pointed and some shook there heads in disgust.

_What are they staring at? My hair can't be THAT noticeable!_

One girl was bold enough to come up and tap him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Is it true Rukia is cheating on Renji with you!?!?!"

"WHAT!? Who told you that!?" Ichigo fumed. People gathered around poking questions about him and Rukia. Then suddenly through the crowd a fist connected with his face. He fell to the ground and snapped his jaw back into place. He looked up to see none other than Renji staring down at him with a death glare.

"I told you to stay away from her Kurosaki!?" Renji fumed

"You throwing another temper-tantrum?" Ichigo mocked wiping the blood from his mouth. Ichigo was joking but he did pack a punch.

Renji was fuming but his fist throbbed. Ichigo's jaw was like a brick.

"You so desperate you gotta steal someone else's girlfriend!?" Renji yelled back. Then Ichigo got pissed. He didn't think Renji was THAT jealous and dumb.

"I am sick and tired of your false accusations Abari!! WE! ARE! JUST! FRIENDS!" Ichigo yelled getting in his face.

"OH YEAH RIGHT!" and the fight began. Ichigo was winning punch! Kick! Punch! Kick! Until one of Renji's friends interfered, tripping Ichigo. He flew forward giving Renji the perfect chance. He punched him hard enough to send him flying to the lockers. Once Ichigo was down Renji held him up by his collar.

"I'll teach you to mess with someone else's girlfriend!"

* * *

"Hey what's all the commotion over there?" Tatsuki said pointing to the large crowd.

"I don't know" Rukia said turning around. Then they heard unison of "fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Someone's fighting!" Orihime squealed looking sad

"Let's go check it out!' Tatsuki pulled Rukia and Rukia pulled Orihime

Tatsuki pushed them to the front of the crowd. Rukia's eyes widened with what she saw. Renji holding Ichigo up by his collar yelling his head off. Then she heard Ichigo.

"Well finish me then!" Ichigo yelled. He was too angry to think about his safety.

"With pleasure!" Renji swung his arm around, but before he could bring it back someone was holding it back.

"RENJI STOP!" Rukia yelled. People started whispering

"Rukia! MOVE!"

"NO! Why are you doing this!?" She yelled. He dropped Ichigo and looked at her.

"Don't act innocent! I KNOW you've been cheating on me with this low-life!! THEY told me they saw you kissing Ichigo! First name bases now! We were fine till he got here!!" Renji hollered. Everyone gasped at the rage in Rukia's eyes.

"**WHAT!!** How could you even say something like that! You BELIEVE Something so stupid some person SAY they saw happen!!! HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T SEE YOURSELF! AFTER ALL WEVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU HAVE TO BEAT UP AN INNOCENT MAN JUST TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER!! ICHIGO IS TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE!

The sound echoed through the school. The piercing terrible sound. Everyone gasped even louder. Ichigo's eyes widened burning with anger. Rukia held the side of her face. Tears filled her eyes but she never let one fall.

"Rukia…I…" Renji looked at his hands and back at Rukia

"I see now…" Rukia looked into his eyes sorrowfully "I see who you've become Abari Renji" It was over, and he knew it. No matter how much he loved her, it was over. And no matter how bad Renji beat him up, Ichigo had won.

Rukia helped Ichigo up and pushed her way through the crowd, supporting his weight on her small shoulders. The crowd whispered and chattered all eyes on Renji.

"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE FOR!" The crowd scattered and the bell rung. Renji collapsed by the lockers and cried in his hands.

* * *

"You don't have to do all this" Rukia smiled at Ichigo's humbleness

"But I want to" She pressed an ice-pack on his eye. She had walked him home and they were in his room. His sisters were still at school and his dad at work.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"About me being twice the man that Renji is?" Rukia blushed madly at loss for words. Had she really said that?

"Oh…well…I was really angry and…I don't know" She blushed even more. He laughed

"What's so funny?" Rukia blushed more

"You blush an AWFUL lot" he laughed again

"I do not!" she blushed MORE (lol) he laughed harder

"Whatever you baka!" She threw a pillow at him

"You going to go back to school?"

"Probably not, I'll have to take care of this" she pointed to her face "Before Nii-sama gets home"

"Oh, okay" he looked at her sad face "You _are_ going to tell him, right?"

"I don't know I mean, haven't we suffered enough drama for one day?"

Ichigo sat up with an intense look "Either you tell him or I will" Rukia was shocked by his intense concern. She nodded and grabbed her things.

"See you tomorrow Kurosaki"

"Yeah, see ya" He waved.

* * *

The teacher called attendance as she marked Renji absent. Rukia looked out the window deep in thought. The mark on her cheek was still there but it wasn't as big as the day before. She promised Ichigo she would tell Byakuya but she still was afraid. She didn't care for Renji anymore but she didn't want her brother going to jail for murder. The rumors still flew around torturing Rukia and Ichigo to no end. People believed what they wanted to believe and they had to pay for it.

"Hey…" Someone behind Rukia whispered "Hey!" The voice got louder and she turned "Why'd you do it?" the boy asked grinning

"Do what?"

"Cheat on Renji with Kurosaki? Was he better? Did he…" Ichigo's vain popped. He flung a book at the boys head (discreetly) and knocked him out. Rukia smiled mouthing thank you.

"So what are you doing today?" Rukia looked at Ichigo curiously as they walked out of class.

"Work"

"Oh…Do you think I could get a job there?"

"Are you sure you'd want to? I mean remember how we met" She laughed

"Yeah, but you'd be there to protect me right?" he looked into her violet orbs

"Always…" Rukia blushed as she turned the other way

"So you think it could happen?"

"Sure…I could ask, he'll probably say yes considering he loves you" Ichigo chuckled

"Cool! Now I can get some money for the school dance!"

"School dance?"

"Yeah! It's only a month away…"

"Oh…" there was an awkward silence

"Soooo…see you around?"

"Bye!" Ichigo waved as Rukia skipped off. He stared at her as she ran all the way home. Then he let out a sigh.

"STRAWBERRRYYYY!!" Ichigo turned to see his "friends" coming towards him

"Sup"

"I see you were walking with Kuchiki-san! You guys dating???"

"Kiego stuff your trap!"

"OH! You are dating! He's blushing he's blushing! I can't wait to tell the kids at school…" before Ichigo could punch Kiego he turned to see Chad holding him up covering his mouth.

"Thanks Chad" Chad nodded and they walked home in blissful silence.

* * *

**Me:Okay I know it wasn't that long but it was full of DRAMA like I promised!!!! Review kindly please! Next chapter on the way!**


	8. Sparks

**me: okay! Fresh start!! I am soo glad I decided to write this over…**

**Renji: me too cause those chapters really sucked!**

**me: yeah I know**

**Renji: I mean they were T. E. R. R. I. B. L. E terrible!**

**me: okay I get it!!**

**Renji: I'm talking horrib-(Ichigo knocks him over the head with a dictionary)**

**Me: thanx Ichigo**

**Ichigo: no problem, now don't you think you should start chapter 8?**

**Me: Oh! Yeah thanx for the reminder, okay here we go! (Again)**

Chapter 8: Sparks

Sunday-First day on the job

"This is where _I_ work?" Rukia said almost ready to puke. They had her in the back with all the spoiled food. She had to dispose of it.

"Yep!" Etsu and Kiku grinned evilly

"Well…okay" She gulped. She started to pick up the trash with the tips of her fingers as the girls snickered.

"Well we'll leave you to your work!" Kiku laughed as the girls disappeared into the front of the store. There was spoiled milk, eggs, molded bread it was disgusting! As she picked up a bag she started to wobble. The bag was too heavy for her.

"Oh…Oh no!" she yelled as she fell backwards straight into the smelly gook. As she grimaced wiping the slime off of her arms she heard Ichigo coming to the back.

"Hey Rukia I'm going on bra-" He stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Then he doubled over laughing. After he was done with his hyena type laughing he straightened up and looked at her "What exactly _are_ you doing?" he smirked

"I was trying to work but the bag was too heavy and I fell!" She pouted

"Wait work? Back here? Who told you that?" he grabbed her arm pulling her up

"Etsu and Kiku did…" She looked up at his face as he wiped the gook from his hands

"Oh! Yeah I think they played a trick on you…"

"Aye?"

"Ya see Mr. Wong said to put you at the cash register" He scratched his head. Rukia's face went blank.

"Oh…Yeah I don't think they like me very much…"

"Well, I was going back to my place for a snack; you want to wash up there?" Rukia was to disgusted by her smell to have time to blush

"Yes! Please and thank you!" they started to walk to the front "I wish there was some way I could get them back!" Rukia said angrily. Ichigo began to think and then smirked. He entwined his fingers with hers.

"W-what are you doing?" Rukia blushed this time.

"Follow my lead" he whispered. He walked up to the front in front of the door.

"Etsu! Kiku!" he hollered for the sisters. Both of their heads popped out of a side door immediately at Ichigo's call.

"Yes dear Ichigo!" Etsu said dreamily

"Do you think you two could watch the store while I take my girlfriend to get cleaned up?" the girls faces went pale white as if all the life drained out of them. Rukia snickered.

"Oh yes, it would be much appreciated right Ichigo dear" Rukia chimed in clinging to his arm.

"Sure…n-no problem…" Kiku said swallowing tears. Etsu on the other hand was crying a river behind her.

"Thanks! See you guys later!" they walked out of the store. As soon as out of ear shot they doubled over in laughter.

"OMG! That was so mean! I feel sorry for them" Rukia said recovering from a fit of laughter

"Yeah well they deserved it" With the uproar of laughter gone, the walk grew quite. The sun was starting to go down slightly turning the sky a slight orangey yellow. All you could here were the rhythm of their footsteps and the crickets. Rukia thought of how she would miss these days because winter was just around the corner. As she looked around at the scenery she looked down to see something that turned her face the darkest shade of red.

"Um…Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Y-your still h-holding my hand" She managed to get out. Ichigo looked down and blushed too, but not nearly as much as Rukia was. He quickly let go and put his hands in his pocket.

"Sorry" he muttered

"Oh! I-it's okay really!" Rukia's stomach was doing flip-flops. She wished she had never said anything. She longed for his hand to be entwined with hers again. It felt natural.

* * *

"Ichigo my son you are growing up so fast!!!" Isshin hollered tears rolling down his cheeks. He brought Rukia in to take a shower and he was tired of explaining it.

"Look dad! She just came over to take a frickin shower GOD!" He punched him in the nose.

"Shower aye? Why don't you go join he-" That time Karin jumped up and kicked him before he could finish the sentence.

"Here you go Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said happily holding up Rukia's clothes folded neatly "You can give them to your girlfriend cause they're clean now!" Yuzu smiled

"SHE IS NOT MY…!" Ichigo stopped when he looked at Yuzu's sad face caused by his yelling "She's not my girlfriend Yuzu" Yuzu smiled

"Right, gotcha!" She winked and skipped off. Ichigo walked up the stairs to see the bathroom door cracked with steam coming out. He pushed the door open a little more as the sent of strawberries enter his nose.

"Rukia?" He said but she couldn't hear him over the shower. He stepped in slightly to lay her clothes on the toilet when he looked up at the shower curtain. It wasn't completely see-through but he could see a blurry outline. He could see her curves, her legs and her arms washing her hair. As he stood his conscience came into play.

Devil-Ichigo: Come on go up take a peek you know you want to

Ichigo: boy do I want to…

Angel-Ichigo: No Ichigo! That is morally wrong!

Ichigo: Yeah…you're right

Devil-Ichigo: Don't listen to him! You think she looks good now right?

Ichigo: Well yeah…

Devil-Ichigo: well think of how good she looks wet and _naked_

Ichigo-(gulps)

Angel-Ichigo: Don't listen to that! If you do such a sin she will NEVER forgive you and you'll loose your chance with her!

Ichigo- Yeah…yeah your right! I don't wanna ruin my chance with her…

Devil-Ichigo: you won't if you don't get caught…

Ichigo- …

As Ichigo contemplated all these things in his head he hadn't realized Karin had come up the stairs.

"Watchu doin Ichigo??" Karin said raising her eyebrow and tapping her foot. Ichigo jumped back completely startled.

"Huh!? Oh…yeah I was leaving Rukia her c-clothes…" he said as his heart beat faster by the second. He didn't want ANYONE to know about the secret thoughts he had just had.

"Okay" Karin nodded nonchalantly and walked to her room. Ichigo let out a breath of air. He heard the shower go off and quickly walked to his room. After deep breathing and banging his head on the wall Ichigo had cleared his head of those thoughts he had. As he turned around he saw a giggling Rukia, nice and clean standing in his doorway.

"What exactly _are_ you doing?" She mocked him

"Oh shut up!" he flopped onto his bed

"So, what do you have to do around here?"

"You mean for the 5 minutes we have left before going back to work?"

"What!? How long do we work there?"

"Till 8" he looked at his watch "It's only 7:30, you don't have to stay that long though, if you don't want to"

"Oh…well…Oh you have a computer!" She jumped into his desk chair and opened his laptop

"Oh sure Rukia you can use my laptop thanks for asking" Ichigo said smugly, but she merely ignored him and engrossed herself into the internet.

* * *

**(I decided to keep this scene with minor changes)**

Rukia sat on the roof of Wong's place her feet dangling in the air. There hadn't been many customers today so she was free to leave the cash register. Ichigo was handling some heavy packages and she finally had time to herself before she had to go home. She looked down at her song notebook and stared at her old song "Mixed feelings". She sighed deeply as she thought of the reasons for this song. She ripped out the paper balling it up and throwing it to who knows where. She looked down at the clean piece of paper, which to her represented a clean start. Slowly she began to write…

_I think I could like you_

_I already do_

_feelings can grow but_

_they can go away too_

_you're takin my hand_

_lookin into my eyes_

_don't be in a rush to_

_get me tonight_

_feel somethin happenin_

_could this be a spark?_

_to satisfy me baby_

_gotta satisfy my heart…_

"Whatcha doin?" Ichigo said sitting down next to her. She closed her book quickly

"Nothing" she breathed in "Just writing some stuff"

"Can I read it?" He said like a curious 5-year-old

"Nope! It's a secret" She whispered

"Right, which means it's about some boy" Ichigo frowned

"Maybe…" She looked at him. The sun was really starting to set now turning the sky a beautiful mixture of red, yellow, and orange. Rukia looked at Ichigo. She watched as the sunset reflected perfectly off his orange hair as the small spikes blew in the soft breeze. What was it about this boy that was so mesmerizing? Suddenly she felt her hip vibrate totally ruining the moment.

"Hello…oh…yeah I'm on my way….Ichigo…NO OF COURSE NOT NII-SAMA! Okay I'll be home soon" She hung up

"Your brother?"

"Yeah got to go but I'll see you at school tomorrow right? No ditching Mr. Kurosaki!"

"I should say the same to you!" he laughed as she climbed down the latter. He watched as her small body ran down the street. Her Black hair blowing wildly as her feet carried her farther away. He slowly watched her figure disappear and suddenly the sky was a purplish dark.

"Wow it got late fast…" he climbed down off the roof and began his way home looking up at the stars "Time flies when I'm with her…"

* * *

Ichigo slammed his fist into his alarm clock as he raised his bed head. He wiped the dry saliva from his mouth as he made his way to the bathroom.

After washing himself clean, Ichigo put on black jeans with one of his classic shirts saying "Sarcasm is just another free service I offer" a thin black jacket and slung his back-pack over his shoulder. Walking downstairs, Ichigo dodged his father, grabbed some toast, said goodbye and walked out of the door. He was seriously getting tired of this routine every morning. As he walked out he was greeted by Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She caught up to him "Good-morning!" She said cheerfully

"Morning Inoue-san" Ichigo said with _something_ like a smile

"Would you like some of my breakfast roll?" She pulled out something that looked like an egg roll

"Uh…sure" he grabbed it questioningly

"It's got egg, bacon, seaweed, fish, peanut butter and jelly um…and a couple other thigns I cnat remember" she smiled. Ichigo gulped as he looked at the innocent but deadly pastry in his hand.

"Um…no thanks Inoue-san I already ate" he handed it back to her

"Okay! More for me" Ichigo watched in shock as she ate the disgusting concoction.

"So…" She said finishing it off "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Uh…I really haven't thought about that really…" He scratched his head

"You should take Kuchiki-Chan! She really likes you! Always talking about you and saying how great you are!' Orihime quickly covered her mouth and sighed "Could you please pretend you didn't hear that Kurosaki-kun?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Hear what?" she smiled at him and they continued walking.

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk focusing perfectly on her pop quiz. She was in the zone! She was sure she knew the answers. As she readied her pencil for action the door opened and slammed.

"Nice of you to join us" The sensei said irritably. Everyone looked up to see Renji…but he wasn't the same. He wore nothing but black. Not like Goth black but…bad boy black. He threw a note onto the teacher's desk and slouched in his seat. The sensei handed him a quiz and he smugly scoffed at it as if it meant nothing to him. Rukia couldn't help but to look at him. She stared at Renji and all the sadness that was engulfing him. As she stared he looked up catching eyes with her. For that brief moment she felt all his pain and guilt that sunk in through his eyes. It didn't last long before he looked down in shame. She turned back slowly and tapped her pencil furiously at the desk. Suddenly she couldn't concentrate so well.

The bell rung and Rukia had managed to get her focus back. As she picked up her things she looked to see Renji asleep in his chair, his quiz untouched. She walked out into the hall to see Ichigo waiting for her.

"Why do you always wait for me?" She said smiling slyly. He blushed for a second then shrugged.

"Force of habit I guess" As they walked Kiego and his "friends" came up behind them

"Strawberry!" Kiego yelled. Rukia giggled

"He calls you strawberry"

"Just to make it clear I hate him, and yes he calls me strawberry" Ichigo scowled at his "friend"

"Oh hello Kuchiki-san…" Kiego said dreamily "and how was your day?"

"It was fine thank you" she smiled "Why do you hate him Ichigo?"

"Ichigo!? First name bases!!! OMG! You guys are dating aren't you!!!" Kiego said crying

"That's why" Ichigo kicked him in the face sending him flying 5 lockers down. Chad smirked, Mizuiro laughed and Ishida slightly chuckled pushing up his glasses. Rukia giggled pulling Ichigo along.

"Come on before you kill the poor guy" She pulled him along running to their class before the bell rung.

Renji stood leaning against his locker, hands in his pockets. He watched as Rukia pulled Ichigo along laughing, being happy.

'_Darn that Kurosaki! God I hate him'_ Renji thought as he scowled in Ichigo's direction. Renji didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care about school, he didn't care about family, friends, he didn't care about life. The only thing he did was hate. When he did love, well he'd always love Rukia but that love only fueled his love to hate Ichigo. As the bell rung Renji walked down the hallway to the exit.

'_I think I'm gonna go have some fun, I did my school for today'_

* * *

Rukia sat in her bed legs crossed chewing on her eraser thinking of the next verses. She really liked this song she came up with but couldn't think of a name. She had a couple verses but still didn't have a chorus yet.

_think I could like you_

_but I keep holding back_

_cause I can't seem to tell_

_if you're fiction or fact_

_show me you can laugh_

_show me you can cry_

_show me who you really are_

_deep down inside_

_do you feel somethin happenin?_

_could this be for real?_

_I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal…_

Byakuya stepped in from work hanging his coat and hat in the closet by the door. He was teacher at a local community college and loved the kids but it did sometimes keep him late with tutoring and needy students.

"Rukia!?" he called after his sister as his normal check up. He stepped up to her half cracked door "Did you finish your homewo-" he looked in to see his sister sprawled out on the bed with her notebook in her lap and pencil in hand. He smiled to himself. He grabbed her notebook closed it and grabbed the pencil form her clenched fist. Sitting the things on her desk, he placed the covers over her small body and turned out the light.

"Good-night" he said before shutting the door and hitting the sack himself.

* * *

**me:OMG! That took alot out of me! It was MUCH better than the last chapter 8**

**Ichigo-(claps in approval)**

**me-thanx! I just hope my reviewers like it!**

**Renji-I dont! Why am i all depressed!**

**me-atleast your not pretending to have killed yourself and an undercover assasin!**

**Renji-true...but im still not happy!**

**me-its not up to you! its up to me nad the reviews!**

**Renji-(grumbles something)**

**Ichigo-I think its good**

**me-thank you!**

**Renji-yeah but you get Rukia of course your happy!**

**Ichigo-(smirks)**

**me-okkkaaayyy im going to start on chapter 9 now...**

* * *


	9. Perlude to Dance

**me: Yes I finished! Thanks to the help of my friend from school, introducing…(drum roll) EMILY!**

**Emily: hi everyone!**

**Renji: hey Emily girl!**

**Emily: um…yes?**

**Renji: how come I'm not in here!?**

**Emily: cause we didn't want you to be!**

**Renji: oh god she's just like you!**

**Me: Isn't she awesome…Oh! Where's Ichigo he shouldn't miss this!**

**Ichigo(laughing with Rukia)**

**Renji: hey!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Prelude to the dance

"I bet he will!"

"Come on why would he!?"

"Have a little confidence Rukia!" Tatsuki said hands on her hips. Rukia sank in her chair.

"I just don't think Ichigo is exactly _into_ the whole dance thing" She tapped her finger on the table. They were in the library pretending to study. Rukia had been the only one actually trying to study but the dance subject ended up arising.

"He would be for you!" Matsumoto chimed in

"I don't know…"

"I mean you've turned down EVERY single guy that's asked you" Tatsuki blurted out

"I'm just waiting for the right guy"

"Right guy meaning Kurosaki-kun" Matsumoto poked. Rukia blushed and sunk lower in her chair.

"No! I just don't think he'll ask me okay? I think I know him pretty well to know _that_"

"I think he will!" Orihime chimed in cheerfully

"Thanks Inoue but he's not the romantic type" Tatsuki frowned at her friend's lack of confidence in Ichigo. Then a smirk played at her lips.

"I bet you 100 yen that Ichigo will ask you out"

"What!? Why would you make a bet like that?"

"Scared?" She smirked

"Tatsuki you are such a-"

"It's a bet!" Tatsuki grabbed her hand and shook it.

* * *

"STRAWBERRY!!!!" Keigo cried dancing down the hall

"Sup" he said dryly closing his locker

"Do you know what time it is!?!?!"

"Err…no…" he raised his eyebrow

"A week from the dance!!"

"Okay, so" he started to walk Keigo following

"I've already asked 20 girls! Ishida is going with Inoue-san, Mizuiro with Rangiku" He cheered happily "Have you asked anyone?"

"Um…no I didn't really think about that" Ichigo scratched his head

"WHAT!!!??? I would've thought you'd asked Kuchiki-san already!"

"What? Why would you think that!?" Ichigo blushed slightly

"I don't know I mean you guys are ALWAYS together and-" Ichigo tripped him making him fall flat on his face for talking to loudly. Ichigo just stepped over the fallen boy and continued to class. Something in him stirred though. The dance was coming up want it…? A date is an important element…but why would Rukia go with him right? He wasn't exactly the romantic type. Shaking the thought off Ichigo decided standing on the wall with Chad would be a lot more reasonable.

* * *

It was silent as they worked. There seemed to be tension I the air for some reason. Rukia sat at the register flipping through a manga. As Ichigo swept he glanced up at Rukia reading. He inwardly laughed as he watched her violet eyes change expressions with each page. One second it was sad, then excited, then that 'OMG they just kissed' look. He was mesmerized by the emotions she could display with just those deep eyes. Then she made a surprised face that looked something like sucking on a lemon. He laughed out loud by mistake. She looked up from her manga with a curious look. Ichigo opened his eyes from laughter and blushed.

"What's so funny?" She said getting up from her chair

"N-nothing" He stuttered as she made her way over.

"It something because you're blushing Ichigo…" Ichigo covered his cheeks "Ha! I know it's something! Come on I want to laugh too!"

"Then look in the mirror!" he busted out laughing. She frowned

"Ha, ha that's NOT funny" She made her way back to the cash register sitting in a huff. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked at her curiously. Had he really made her mad? She picked up her manga flipping the pages and glaring at him occasionally. He smirked. He put the broom down and walked over to the cash register while she seemed completely engulfed in the fake lives of the manga people. He bent over the counter propping his head up with his elbows looking at her. Slowly the manga lowered to reveal a pair of irritated violet eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked squinting

_Man I love her eyes_

"Ichigo?" She put the book down and looked at his weird expression

_Her lips look so soft_

"Hey Ichigo I'm talking to you!!" She hollered waving her hand in his face

"You're so cute when you're angry" Ichigo blurted out absent mindedly

"What?" Rukia said eyes wide. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he realized he'd said that out loud. His face turned red and he took a step back.

"Ichigo…what did you say?"

"Err…n-nothing I said nothing at all" he started stepping back and Rukia looked at him weird. As he backed up he ended up tripping over the broom. He yelled "BYAAA!!" as he tumbled to the floor. Rukia covered her mouth trying to cover her laughter. She ran to his side and looked at him as he rubbed his neck.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" She said giggle in her voice

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Good now get up so you can walk me home" Ichigo slowly stood up trying to catch up with Rukia who had already walked out the door.

* * *

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said stepping up behind him.

"Yes?" he looked up form the paper

"Can I have some money?"

"For what?"

"I'm going shopping for the dance!" she smiled. Byakuya grimaced as he dug out his wallet. The money wasn't the problem. He absolutely hated school dances. To him it was just a chance for some random guy to feel up on his little sister. Most of all, he hated the dresses. Usually they were sparkly, short, V-necked, 1 strapped or his favorite NO straps. He hated it all, but of course he had no say in the school activities and dared not to deprive his sister of the "teen experience" He handed her the money and she thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

Rukia started to walk towards the mall. On the way she picked up her friends who were just as excited to help her pick out her dress. As they entered the store Rukia was bouncing around like a sugar high 3-year-old. The other girls sat down as their friend went into a dressing room with 3 dresses.

"Come on!" Tatsuki hollered

"Okay I'm coming out!" Rukia stepped out with a teal blue dress that touched the floor. It had a flower at the top and spaghetti strings.

"Err…no" Tatsuki shook her head and Matsumoto stuck out her tongue. Orihime just gave a crooked smile.

"Okkkaaayyy next dress!" She went in and came out in 3 minutes. This dress was black and stopped below her knees. It had sleeves that went below her shoulders with silver glitter at the top traveling down the side.

"I like it!" Matsumoto said clapping. Tatsuki grinned in approval. Rukia looked at Orihime and she smiled but the look in her eyes said NO.

"I think I'll try another one" Rukia stepped back in. A couple minutes later she came out with the last dress. The dress was strapless simple at the top, it was long at the back but was brought up showing the front of her legs. But, the best part of the dress was the color. Burnt Orange, with a coat of shiny gold sheen. Rukia's eyes lit up as she looked in the mirror.

"So…what do you guys think?" She bit her lip. She turned and looked at their faces. Matsumoto was grinning, Tatsuki had thumbs up smiling and Orihime smiled sweetly with approval written all over her face. It was the color, definitely.

Rukia hung the dress up admiring its beauty. She had bought the matching gold shoes and now all she needed was jewelry. What was it about this dress that she liked so much? I bet you could guess right? As the dress hung gracefully, Rukia went to sleep thinking of a certain someone.

* * *

"Sup guys" Ichigo said coming up to his "friends" They all turned to him with blank expressions. Even Keigo.

"What's up with you guys?" Ichigo asked confused

"Have you asked yet?" Keigo said sounding irritated

"Whoa, where'd the attitude come from?" Ichigo smirked

"Seriously Ichigo! The dance is days away!" Mizuiro whined "I don't want you alone!!"

"Guys come on I'll be with Chad! Besides it's not my thin-" Ichigo looked up and Chad was standing in front of him.

"Standing on the walls my thing" he turned Ichigo around towards where he could see Rukia across the hall "Go ask her" he pushed him.

"What are y-" Chad pointed and Ichigo turned back towards the girls.

"Cant believe I'm doing this" Ichigo mumbled as he made his way over. As he neared them they saw him coming over and pushed Rukia out. She looked at them confused but turned and came face-to-face with Ichigo.

"Hey there! Whatsup" Rukia said smiling

"Err…um…Rukia can I a-ask you something..?" he stuttered scratching the back of his head. Rukia smiled sweetly.

"Of course!" he took a deep breath

"Okay here it goes…w-will you…err…" he looked down

"Yes…?" She said awaiting the much anticipating question

"Willyougotothedancewithme" he mumbled

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" Rukia said biting her lip patiently.

"Um…will…will you go to the dance with me?" There he got it out. His face held a slight red. Rukia's eyes lit up. She playfully punched him. He looked confused. Then she looked up with the biggest smile and hugged him.

"You baka! You just made me lose 100 yen!"

* * *

**me:yah! it's finished! Oh and please tell meif i was right about that yen thing...i was a little confused so if its wrong please tell me!!! REVIEW KINDLY!!!**

**emily:BYE!!!!!**


	10. Dancing with fire

**Me: I liked the old title so I thought I'd keep it**

**Emily: yeah I liked the title too**

**Renji: wasn't this the one where I was running from Ichigo…?**

**Me: trying to forget that!**

**Renji: and started shooting at him…**

**Me: (covers ears) lalalalalala!!!!**

**Emily: um…yeah…story time!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Dancing with fire

Renji stood slouched against the brick walls of the school. Ever since he picked up this "rebel" attitude he was barely going to class. His parents couldn't handle him, so this is what he did. As he stood he over heard two girls talking.

"Did you hear about Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun?" One girl said

"I know! I think it's so nice their going to the dance together!" The other squealed

"They are so cute together!" The girls giggled

Renji scoffed and spat on the ground. Rukia and Kurosaki _cute?_ BAH! Maybe he didn't deserve her but Ichigo definitely didn't. All the sudden Renji was mad; he needed something to take it out on. As he searched for something to stomp on he saw a group of guys spray painting the other end. He smirked and walked up towards them. The one who looked like the leader stopped and stepped forward looking at Renji.

"Mind if I join you?" The leader smirked.

* * *

"MOVIE NIGHT!!!" Isshin hollered popping running into Ichigo's room with two idiotic movies.

"Dad, I'm going to the dance remember?" Isshin started to grin

"You're actually going!!?!?!?! OH my son! You got a date didn't you!!!!!" Ichigo frowned as he nodded "Wait here!" Isshin zoomed out of the room and rummaged through his closet only to pull out his favorite suit.

Ichigo grimaced at the bright blue tux that his father claimed to _woo_ Ichigo's mother in at their school dance. Ichigo's frown deepened ten times its usual degree.

"Okay dad, 1: That suit is 1,000 years old 2: It's a _blue_ tux and Rukia told me she's wearing gold, and 3: it's ugly" Isshin's face dropped as he started to cry

"But Ichigo!!!! I wore it to MY dance!!!!"

"Yeah in the stone age!!!" Ichigo hollered pushing the suit away "besides I already got one!!" Isshin stepped back whimpering

"Fine!" he scampered out of the room.

5 minutes later Ichigo stood in the mirror straitening his tie. He wore a normal black tux and a gold tie. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, dare I say, checking him self out. Still, Ichigo really didn't do the formal thing so was a little bit self conscious.

"Ichi-nii?" Ichigo turned to see Karin and Yuzu standing in his doorway. Yuzu smiled sweetly "You look very nice"

"Yeah" Karin chimed in with a half smile. Ichigo gave a smile, which only his family saw, patting them both on the head and heading down the stairs.

"Ichigo!" Isshin said running over towards him

"For the last time I'm not wearing that suit!!" Ichigo yelled the vain throbbing in his head

"No" Isshin said serious patting Ichigo on the back "I want you to take the car" Isshin dropped the keys into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked up surprised.

"T-thanks dad, really" Isshin nodded and sat back on the couch

"Oh and if you get lucky use protec-" Ichigo slammed the door behind him making sure to pretend he didn't know how that sentence ended.

* * *

Rukia ran around frantically looking for her other shoe. She was madly throwing things across the room. She was in total panic mode. Then she heard a knock on the door and started internally screaming. Ichigo was here and she couldn't find her shoe.

Ichigo fiddled with his fingers nervously as he sat on the Kuchiki couch. Byakuya sat across from him examining his every move. Total father and daughters date situation right? Ichigo was seriously not equipped for this.

"So…" Ichigo tried to start a conversation

"Aren't you the young man who fought Renji?" Byakuya interrupted putting Ichigo on the spot

"Well…yeah, but…Err…ya see…"

"And Rukia got hurt saving your butt" Byakuya interrupted again. Ichigo frowned

"Wait a second what?"

"Rukia got in the middle of you two and got pushed up against the locker, hitting her face" Ichigo's eyes got wide.

"Is that what she told you? Renji's the one who-"

"I'm ready!" Ichigo and Byakuya looked up towards the stairs where Rukia stood. If Ichigo's eyes could get any bigger they would've popped out of the sockets. Rukia was absolutely gorgeous. The dress fit her every curve and the color made her stand out. She had orange eye shadow on with gold shimmer and the slightest of clear lip gloss to make her lips shiny. To top it all off, a small gold purse that hung from her shoulder. Rukia came down and hugged Byakuya and then stood in front of Ichigo smiling.

"Y-you look" Ichigo blinked "really nice…" She blushed

"Why thank you Ichigo! Now we have to get going if were walking" She grabbed his hand

"Oh no, I have my dads car" he said proudly

"Oh good! I wasn't sure if I would survive walking in these heels" Ichigo looked down to see Rukia did indeed have on heels, and they looked nice on her small feet.

"Bye Nii-sama!"

"Remember Rukia, I might not be here tonight when you get back!" he waved as they walked to the car. She nodded and waved one last time as Ichigo started up and the car and drove away.

* * *

"You look so nice Kuchiki-Chan!" Orihime said hugging her. Ichigo had stepped over chatting with his "friends" and Rukia made her way towards hers.

"Thanks, you too" The music was fast paced and everyone was on the dance floor (except Chad and Ichigo of course) dancing the night away. Usually the girls were with the girls and guys with guys until someone decided to throw on a slow jam, but Rukia wanted to dance with her date.

"Come on Ichigo!" his pulled his hand.

"What? Why?" he wasn't using any strength to stay put but Rukia was using all her might pulling him.

"I want to dance with you!" She pulled harder.

"Err…okay" Rukia let him go and blinked. She had down all that pulling for nothing.

They made their way to the dance floor and Rukia took the lead. To her surprise, Ichigo was a pretty good dancer. They danced for a while until of course, a slow song came on. Rukia smiled as he made the first move in taking her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he delicately placed his on her waist.

"This is really nice" She said softly as they swayed back and forth to the beat

"Yeah…" he breathed in as she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of Ichigo's beating heart. He looked down at the raven haired girl and nuzzled her head under his chin. Rukia blushed at his sudden move and looked up at him. Ichigo blinked as she looked into his eyes. She seemed to be searching for something, but all she could find was a mystery in those brown orbs. He smirked at the curios look on her face as she searched. He knelt down to her ear and whispered.

"You're never going to find anything, unless you ask" he said slyly. He came up from her ear slightly and her face flustered from how close they were. Her heart sped up as she felt his shaky breath on her mouth. Ichigo was feeling rather bold this evening. He leaned in slowly, taking one last breath before bringing their lips together in a soft sweet kiss. Rukia's hands went around his neck as she tilted her head for more access. And even with the heels she was still on her tip-toes. Ichigo held her waist tightly as her hand tangled in his hair. The kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity, until the slow song stopped and they broke apart taking in air.

"ALRIGHT!!" They heard Matsumoto yell clapping.

"Finally!" Tatsuki yelled too. They both laughed at her friend's loudness. Soon after everyone started clapping when they realized what happened. Keigo on the other hand, cried.

"Alright everyone!" The class president said into the microphone on stage "Time for king and queen!!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "And the winners are…" A student brought up the envelope and she ripped it open excited. "Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu!" she yelled and everyone turned to them clapping. Ishida pushed up his glasses surprised and Orihime squealed happily. She pulled him on stage and they placed the crowns on their heads. Orihime grabbed Ishida's face and brought their faces together in a celebratory kiss. Pulling away Orihime grabbed the flowers and waved to everyone running off stage. Ishida on the other hand was dumbstruck and was lead off stage like a pup. Ichigo chuckled and Rukia giggled. She looked at him tenderly before intertwining their fingers together.

* * *

Rukia stepped up to her door and turned back to Ichigo.

"I had fun tonight" She said softly. He smirked

"Me too" She blushed slightly as they leaned in for the good nights kiss when Ichigo remembered something very important as he opened his eyes.

"Rukia?"

She pulled away "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell your brother what _really_ happened" he raised his eyebrow. She froze.

"Err…well, I guess it slipped my mind" Ichigo's face turned serious

"Things like that don't just _slip your mind_ Rukia"

"Really Ichigo it's not that big of a deal" he frowned

"It is that big of a deal Rukia!" he semi-yelled, his eyes full of concern. She frowned back.

"Look Ichigo if I choose not to tell my brother that's none of your business!"

"It is too my business!" he shouted. They were getting heated now.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You yelled at me!!"

"Well maybe if you would mind your own business I wouldn't have to yell!!"

"Well maybe if you told the truth once in a while I wouldn't have to get involved!!!" He retorted. She glared at him and he glared back, and some how they ended up kissing on her couch. When I say kissing, I mean full fledged making out here. Didn't he say she looked cute when she was angry? Unfortunately, they had to stop due to a certain brother coming in at the wrong time, in true teen movie clique fashion. Rukia quickly sat up and wiped her mouth. Ichigo stood cautiously as Byakuya eyed him.

"Err…um, I-I'll see you tomorrow Rukia" She nodded and Ichigo slid past Byakuya out the door and ran to his car. He was afraid Byakuya would try to kill him outside.

Slamming the door Byakuya stepped into the room and looked at her.

"Nii-sama I-" he made one of those 'I don't want to hear it' faces and went up the stairs to his room. Rukia sighed and went to her room too. She flopped on her bed kicking off her shoes and grabbing her song notebook. Grabbing a pen, she began to write furiously with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it!!!! They finally kissed!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!**

**Rukia :(blushing) wow! We made out…**

**Emily: Wasn't it awesome?**

**Rukia: (blushes more) **

**Ichigo: (comes in) wanna do it again? (smirks)**

**Me: Oh Ichigo! You've become such a flirt!!! **

**Ichigo: (shrugs)**

**Me: Okay I'm gonna start on 11 now so BYE!!!!**

**Emily: seeya! (makes peace sign)**


	11. Coming closer

Chapter 11: Coming closer

**Subtitle: What's wrong with Ichigo?**

Ichigo stared at the dropping rain plopping against the classroom window. The pitter-patter of the moist droplets mocked him uncontrollably. He rubbed his temples and sighed, catching the attention of Rukia.

It had been almost a month since Ichigo and Rukia became an actual couple. Rukia loved the way he would rap his arms around her waist and rest his face next to hers for comfort, the way he pouted when it was time for her to go home, the way he would scowl all day but give her a genuine smile that only she, not even his family, saw. But something was wrong today; actually he'd been acting a little strange all week. He seemed, suddenly depressed. And not just his regular indifference, but he was getting distant, and Rukia was afraid he was pushing her away.

The bell rung, alarming the sleeping students and signaling kids to their next classes. Quickly, Rukia intertwined her fingers with Ichigo's, glared at the gawking girls and they began their way to the next class in routine. Ignoring the dirty looks she was getting from Ichigo's "fan clubs", Rukia looked up at Ichigo's distant look as he looked the other way in deep thought.

"Ichigo…" She said looking up at him. He looked down at the smaller girl.

"Hm?"

"Is something bothering you?" she stopped in front of him looking him straight in the eyes. Again, she could find nothing but a mystery in them.

"No…why do you ask?"

"Well…I mean…never mind" She sighed and they continued walking again. Thunder boomed loudly as the rain grew heavier.

"God I hate the rain" They said simultaneously. They looked at each other curiously, as if wondering why the other hated the rain and why he/she hadn't told. Realizing this, they both turned away looking to the ground. It was official, something was wrong with Ichigo.

* * *

"Have you tried talking to him?" Tatsuki said taking a gulp of water.

"Yes but he won't tell me, he just keeps giving me that same old 'I'm fine' attitude" She sighed "You know how Ichigo is…"

"Oh boy your first couple conflict!" Matsumoto clapped. Rukia looked at her like an idiot "I mean…we really need to do something about this! If he keeps all his feelings inside you can never have a healthy relationship!" Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

"Fine…I'll go talk to him" Rukia stood up and looked over at Ichigo eating solemnly with his "friends". Slowly but surely she made her way over and tapped him.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?" he turned around

"Can I see you for a second?"

"Err…sure" Ichigo stood and followed her out of the lunchroom.

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Look, Ichigo…I don't mean to pry but…You haven't been acting normal lately and I really want to know what's wrong" She looked at him pleading. He made no facial expression but just sighed.

"Rukia I'm telling you I'm fine…" he turned the other way as if hiding something

"No…No Ichigo I refuse to believe that! Something is wrong…" She gripped his shoulders. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. He was irritated now.

"Look Rukia!" Rukia's eyes widened at the irritation in his voice "You said you don't mean to pry so don't! Whatever is going on with me is my business and I don't need you butting in" she slowly let her arms fall in disappointment. They never fought, but I guess it is a first time for everything.

"Okay…alright" Rukia looked at him and her face read 'shame!' "If you don't want to tell me fine! But you don't have to go around acting as if the world is falling apart!" Rukia stomped off back into the lunch room.

Ichigo sighed and thunder boomed again "That's just it Rukia…" he leaned against the locker "_My_ world is falling apart" As he stood silently he heard a chuckle and turned around quickly. There stood Renji with a smirk.

"My, my… Your first fight" he laughed again "How adorable"

"Beat it Abari, I'm not in the mood" Ichigo growled

"Oh, big bad Ichigo doesn't want to fight today" Ichigo swung around picking Renji up by the collar.

"I said I'm NOT in the mood!!" he snarled putting Renji down roughly

"Temper, temper Kurosaki" he wagged his finger "Keep this up and Rukia will run into the arms of another strange haired hot-head" Ichigo looked at him and Renji winked before walking away.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a huff, sweat glistening off of his back. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked as he gasped for air. The rain was mocking him again. He looked at his clock that read 3:30. Today was the day. The anniversary of his mom's death. It pissed him off so much that he couldn't be there to see her grave, to read the cursive writing and have wonderful memories flood back to him. It pissed him off how everyone else was normal; no signs of pain, happy even. Why couldn't he be happy? Could 'she' make him happy? Maybe…but she could never fill the void in his heart where his mother used to be.

Sighing deeply, Ichigo laid back down with a _THUMP!,_ trying desperately to sleep.

* * *

Rukia looked down as the trio walked to school, thankfully it had stopped raining. She sighed as she thought of the episode her and Ichigo had in the hallway. Orihime looked at her thoughtfully.

"Kuchiki-Chan, is something wrong?" Orihime patted her shoulder. The others turned to her also, expecting an answer.

"I just…I wish Ichigo would open up to me" Her eyes strayed to the sky.

"I think you should give him a good kick in the a-" Tatsuki started

"Kuchiki-Chan, just be patient" She smiled sweetly "Ichigo is not an open person, and isn't good at expressing his feelings. You think he won't tell unless you push him, just like you thought he wouldn't ask you to the dance, but now you're together! So just wait, don't push, and slowly but surely he will open up to you and you'll both be a lot happier" She smiled again. They all stopped walking, their mouths hitting the ground. After many shocked and dumbfounded looks, Rukia smiled back.

"Err…thank you Orihime…" Orihime grinned widely skipping ahead. Tatsuki, mouth still wide open, followed behind them without a word.

_Plip-plop-plip-plop_

The rain danced outside the window in alight drizzle. Oh god why'd his seat have to be right next to the window? Ichigo frowned again as he strived to pay attention to the boring lesson. Anything to get his mind off the rain, and what day it was. Finally, before his head exploded, Ichigo raised his hand requesting to go to the nurse. With a nod of permission, Ichigo took his leave. Rukia looked up worriedly. Was he sick? Did he need help? Something was definitely up.

After the long and boring class, Rukia swiftly grabbed her things walking into the hallway. It felt weird as she walked alone without the comfort of Ichigo's hand holding hers. Rukia began to think. Did his going to the nurse have anything to do with his strange behavior? Most likely he went home; no one ever really goes to the nurse. Rukia wasn't taking this lying down; she wanted to know what was up and wanted to know now. Waiting for the hallways to clear, Rukia grabbed her things from her locker and stepped to the door. She couldn't believe she was skipping. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, stepping out, and the wind pulled the door shut.

"Arrrgggg" She growled as she pushed against the wind "It wasn't this hard a few seconds ago!!" Each step made her shoes more wet and her legs ache. The wind blew harder, nearly knocking her over. Finally gaining her composure, she gathered enough energy to (somewhat run) across the field. The grass gushed as her shoes left prints in the mud. The fog made it hard to see, so she didn't know exactly where she was. She heard an alarm go off back at the school. It was faint but she knew what it meant, deadly storm. Wishing she had never left the building, Rukia walked on knowing there was no turning back now. Branches slashed at her legs and arms but she never made a sound.

"How…could…he…have made it…through this…SO FAST!!?!" She yelled grabbing a tree. She squinted through the fog and saw a figure walking calmly through the rain. The figure turned, and Rukia could see his hair was orange.

"Ichigo…Ichigo!?" She yelled. He smirked at her before continuing to walk. Her eyes widened.

"Ichigo!!! Ichigo wait!" She let go of the tree trying to run to him, but the wind roughly pushed her into another tree. She groaned as branches blew hardly at her legs. Her hair stuck to her face annoyingly as the water poured down on her small frame. Her head felt light, and she squinted as the rain slowed. She took 3 more steps before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. She saw a door open and a tall figure hurry to her side catching her before she collapsed.

"Rukia!? Rukia what are you doing here!?" The voice was strained and worried.

"Wait…wait Ichi…go" her eye lids closed shut and all she saw was black.

* * *

Her legs ached, her head hurt, her arms stung, and her fingers were sore. Rukia's eyes fluttered open as she looked at a white ceiling. She blinked furiously and sat up. Searing pain shot through her abdomen and she laid back. She let out a gasp as she tried to sit up again.

"Hey, hey" She turned to see Ichigo looking at her intensely. He softly pushed her back down "Lay down, you need to rest" Rukia's eyes went wide. She looked down to see many bandages on her body. Then she remembered walking through that storm. She looked over at Ichigo.

"Where am I?" She said in a soar throat.

"You're in my dad's clinic"

"Where'd you go?"

"I came home, I wasn't feeling well so I walked home while the rain was still light" he looked at her and frowned "Did you come looking for me?" She looked down.

"Y-yes, I was worried…"

"Man Rukia! You could've killed yourself!! Sometimes you're just so…!" he gritted his teeth and looked away. Rukia strained and gasped as she sat herself up. Ichigo tried to help her but she pushed him away.

"No…I'm fine" She sighed "Ichigo…why don't you trust me?"

"Trust you? What's that got to do with anything?" he said confused

"You don't trust me to understand…" he looked up "You don't trust me to understand your problems and what's wrong. You don't trust that I know how you feel. You don't trust that I can help with the pain…" she touched the side of his face "Ichigo, I want to understand…I want you to trust me and I want to understand you…tell me what's wrong"

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth. He turned the other way and looked down. Then he looked at the rain hitting the window. He grabbed Rukia's hand that lay on his face, and caressed it with his thumb.

"I-it was raining that day…" he murmured "We were walking home…I-I was only 8…" Rukia listened intently "there was lots of glass everywhere…f-from the broken border…it separated the o-old parking lot from the r-road" he took in a breath and she caressed his cheek "there was a cat… I was so stupid! I-I let her hand go chasing the cat right to the border!! He jumped the border…I-I tried to jump too…" He squeezed her hand "She screamed my name so many times but I-I didn't listen! She jumped for me…we landed on the ground…I-I opened my e-eyes and she was laying on the ground…c-covered in blood…glass straight through her chest…" A tear went down his cheek. His face didn't hold sadness, but anger and frustration, deep sorrow "It was all my fault Rukia!" She grabbed his face in both her hands and looked in his eyes.

"Listen to me Ichigo" She said sternly tears in her own eyes "I know what you're going through…I know how you feel…but you cant let yourself think that its your fault! It is NOT your fault, okay!?" he smirked down at her and they embraced in a tight hug. She ignored the pain from her wounds and hugged tighter. She could tell he needed it.

"So…" he said sitting up "I guess you have to call your brother, ya know, let em know where you are?"

"Oh…yeah" she looked around "Where's my phone?"

"You mean this" he said holding up bits and pieces of what use to be Rukia's phone. Rukia's mouth flew open "I think I'll get you the house phone…" As Ichigo stood Rukia took a look at her bandages and gasped.

"Ichigo! Wear are my clothes!! Did you bandage me??" Ichigo blushed and frowned

"No! Karin and Yuzu did! Yuzu's drying your clothes now!"

"They better had!" She smiled playfully. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Probably got nothing to see any way" he mumbled and felt a very large pillow hit the back of his head.

* * *

**Me: WOOOHHH!!!! Yeah! Finished chap. 11! Hope it was good…I had a hard time trying to figure out a way Ichigo's mom died…seemed accurate but whateva! Basically this chp. Was about them "coming closer" to each other! **

**Emily: took her a LONG time to come up with that**

**Me: hey shut it! They weren't supposed to know that**

**Emily: sorry gosh!**

**Me:whatever! Next Chap on the WAY!!!!!**


	12. Happy anniversary!

Chapter 12: Happy anniversary!

**Subtitle: A cat named Strawberry**

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled bursting into the clinic room. Rukia looked up from her magazine and smiled weakly.

"Nii-sama hi!" She sneezed as he rushed to her side.

"Rukia!? What happened?"

"Well…" She scratched her head "I kinda walked through the storm…hehe…"

"WHAT!? Kuchiki Rukia are you insane! You could've died!" The door opened just in time to reveal Ichigo holding a tray with soup and tea.

"That's what I said" he sat the tray comfortably over Rukia and she smiled "But yelling's not gonna make her better" Byakuya gave a small glare.

"Thanks…" Rukia let out another loud sneeze and spooned the soup. Ichigo looked at Byakuya.

"How long will she be in here?" Byakuya looked at the pale figure that was his sister.

"Err…at least 3 days…Her wounds are pretty bad and her immune system is still pretty low from the cold" Byakuya nodded.

"I guess I'll stay here then"

"No!" Rukia blurted out "Nii-sama, it's late and you need your rest! You have work tomorrow and I don't want you skipping on my account" Rukia looked up with that sincere pleading look.

"I want to make sure you're getting the right treatment, lord knows what Kurosaki's family might do" he said with a blank but stern expression. Ichigo was about to reply but Rukia interrupted.

"Nii-sama…" She looked straight into his eyes. Ichigo looked back and forth at the two glaring siblings. Glaring was like a sport to them. He sighed and nodded, Rukia had won this round.

"Very well then, I'll be back tomorrow" he kissed her on the fore head, grabbed his coat and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well…I guess I'll be going to bed now"" Ichigo stood but was stopped when a small hand grasped his wrist.

"No, stay here"

"But I have school" Rukia folded her arms

"What am I supposed to do while you're at school?"

"Stay here and be the good girl that you're not" he said teasingly

"Man! Tomorrow's gonna su- OMG!" She blurted scaring the crap out of Ichigo.

"What!? What!?" he said concerned

"T-tomorrow! It's our anniversary!"

"Our what?"

"Anniversary baka! It's been a whole month since we've been together" She said her voice softening. Ichigo scratched his head.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Cause I'll be in here all sick and we were supposed to have a party and exchange gifts!"

"Party? Gifts? Okay, you know what I'm gonna go to bed now and we can discuss this later"

"Fine!" she huffed turning over. He smirked at her actions

"Goodnight Rukia" he flicked the light off and went up to his room.

* * *

Ichigo was extremely annoyed today. For one, this morning his dad dumped a bucket of water on his head, he had to listen to Rukia complain about how bored she was going to be, Two, Kiego was getting slapped around so of course Ichigo and Chad demolished the guys earning them 2 detentions, he argued with Ishida for a good 2 hours and Three, he needed to get a anniversary gift and a bright orange cat was following him everywhere!

"Go home cat!" He yelled to the feline. It merely stared up at him with big brown eyes. It rubbed up against his leg and he scowled "ARRGGH!" He walked faster and the cat happily followed behind. He walked into town looking in the windows of shops.

"Hmm…what would Rukia like…?" he scratched his head looking at all the different things "Roses? Nah…Candy? Nope…" He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. The cat jumped up on the bench and looked up at him. He turned and looked at the small orange fur ball.

"Whatta you think?" He asked the cat lazily. It purred and climbed up his shoulder 'hey-hey! What are you doing!?" The cat climbed up his shoulder and onto his head making a bed in his orange locks "Get offa my head!" he yelled shaking his head causing people to stare. The cat merely purred and clung onto his head. The cat was so small it blended in with his hair. All you could see were its ears making Ichigo look like he had cat ears.

"You better not have flea's stupid cat!" he whispered harshly under his breath. He continued looking around; he couldn't find ANYTHING Rukia would like. Everything Chappy was sold out, go figure. The street lights came on and Ichigo decided he should head home.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as he shut the door. He threw his book bag onto the couch and mad his way towards the clinic room.

"Rukia…" he said to the small girl reading quietly in bed.

"Ichigo! You're back!" She said attempting to jump for joy. Ichigo just shook his head and sat down by her side.

"You weren't too lonely without me were you?" Ichigo teased

Yes!" She pouted "and we didn't get to do ANYTHING for our anniversary!" She cried

"Yeah, I wasn't having such a great day either" Ichigo sat back his hands casually behind his head. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Rukia looked over at him and took in the sight. He looked so relaxed and serene, and, he was quite handsome and his scowl made him look rather attractive. Not to mention those muscles, wow, boy did he have those. A smile played at Rukia's lips as she admired her boyfriend. It was even nice to say it, _her_ boyfriend. It tickled her pink. As she brought her gaze to his hair she saw two little orange ears fly up and twitch. She blinked.

"What the…" she whispered squinting. The ears twitched again and a little tail began to swing back and forth. Rukia gasped. She reached forward and touched the little ear. The little ears sat up to reveal a small, and sleepy, kitten sitting on Ichigo's head. Rukia couldn't contain herself.

"ICHIGO!" she laughed. His eyes abruptly opened.

"What?"

"Why do you have a cat on your head?"

"Oh…" he had completely forgotten it was there. Boy was he an idiot "Err…well see…"

Rukia suddenly gasped her eyes shining with hope "Ichigo…Did you get it for…me?"

"Say wha…?"

"Oh Ichigo!" She smiled brightly. The cat slowly climbed off of Ichigo's head and onto Rukia's lap. It sat up looking at her, brown eyes shining, as a soft meow escaped its mouth.

"Ooohhhh" Rukia cooed as she hugged the small feline. It purred adorably "Thanks Ichigo, I love…" She picked the cat up turned it around and "examined" and then continued her statement "Him!" Ichigo scratched his head dumb founded

"Err…You're welcome…so what are you gonna call him?"

"Hmmm…" She looked at the little thing and its big brown orbs. Then she looked at Ichigo. She looked back and forth for a good 5 secounds before coming to a conclusion.

"I shall call him strawberry and he shall be mine!"

* * *

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Rukia yelled running ahead. 3 days went by and Ichigo still wished he hadn't given her that cat. It went EVERYWHERE she went. He was happy she was better now, but not happy she was taking "strawberry" to school to brag. It wasn't even an intended present! The little fur ball sat upon his head. Rukia said she needed him to be "disguised" until she could show him off at lunch, lucky him.

"Everyone, meet Strawberry!" She announced pointing towards Ichigo. Everyone looked at him.

"Err…Rukia…We know him already" Tatsuki said scratching her head

"No not that Strawberry!" She gestured for Ichigo to bend down so she could reach over his head. She pulled down the little kitten and all the girls gasped rushing over.

"Oh he is sooo adorable!!" one girl exclaimed.

"He's just the cutest thing!" another yelled

"He looks just like Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime squealed. Ichigo scoffed at that comment. All the girls rubbed and petted him. Strawberry seemed to love the attention.

"All right all right! Strawberry is ready to go back to his special place now!" Rukia said cheerfully looking at Ichigo.

"No way!" He backed up "I am NOT putting that cat back on my head!"

"Ichigo...please?" She said looking sweet

"Nope" he crossed his arms "Its not gonna work this time Rukia" She stepped closer to him, an icy-blue replacing her soft violet eyes.

"Ichigo…" She murmured softly putting her hand on his chest. He looked down and their eyes met. Her eyes shined with a seductive look. Ichigo gulped but stood his ground.

"No…frickin…way" he managed to get out without his face turning scarlet. Rukia frowned.

"Well then…" In the blink of an eye, Rukia stomped Ichigo's foot making him double over and yell in pain, carefully placed Strawberry atop his head and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"Thanks Ichigo! He really likes the top of your head"

"Arrrgghhh" He growled, and thus Strawberry stayed on his head, for the remainder of the school day.

* * *

Ichigo was getting a little worried. Rukia was acting VERY suspicious. Rukia kept giggling, more than usual, every time she looked at him. She was spending a lot more time with her friends "discussing" things. What was up? Actually, EVERYBODY seemed to be acting a little weird. Was their a circle formed that he wasn't in?

"Err…Rukia?" Ichigo said interrupting her girl talk

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" She jumped up grabbing his hand and pulling him to the side "Sooo what's to talk about?"

"Um…do you mind telling me what's been going on?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Quite playing around! Seriously what's up?" He looked at her quizzically

"You'll see tomorrow…" She whispered skipping away and giggling with her girls.

* * *

"Seeya Mr. Wong!" Ichigo hollered as he left the shop. Rukia didn't come to work that day which was really odd. Probably had something to do with what she said yesterday.

Wiping his brow, Ichigo took his time making it home. He took in the scenery of the setting sun and thought about the first day he met Rukia.

_Kurosaki Ichigo" he put out his hand and Rukia shook it hesitantly._

"_Kuchiki Rukia"_

"_Nice meeting you Ms.Kuchiki but I have to get back to work"_

"_O-okay" she felt flustered just looking at him. He turned to walk away but stopped._

"_Oh, and that milk is on the house" he winked and walked out the back door_

He laughed to himself as he thought about her flushed face. Was he really that breathtaking? Anyway, as he fumbled for his keys he heard snickering coming from the house. Unlocking the door and stepping in cautiously Ichigo turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled scaring Ichigo to death. He blinked twice and looked around at all his friends.

"Err…what's going on?"

"Happy anniversary Ichigo!" He heard his dad yell. It all clicked at once. This was ALL Rukia's doing. They had moved all the furniture around that left a big space in the middle of the room. There was some sort of make-shift stage and a curtain.

"Dad, what's all that for?" Ichigo pointed. Isshin merely grinned. Suddenly the lights went dim and a spotlight went on the curtain. Everyone snickered and pushed Ichigo into a chair right in front of the "stage" The curtains opened to reveal Rukia sitting on a stool in a breath taking V-neck red dress that stopped above her knees and split on the side. She wore her hair up in a bun with little strands of hair coming down the sides, and red pumps. Topping it all off, red lipstick and her very own microphone. Slowly the music started to play.

"This is for you Ichigo" She smirked and began the song.

_I think I could like you_

_I already do_

_feelings can grow but_

_they can go away too_

_you're takin my hand_

_lookin into my eyes_

_don't be in a rush to_

_get me tonight_

_feel somethin happenin_

_could this be a spark?_

_to satisfy me baby_

_gotta satisfy my heart_

_do you know how to touch a girl?_

_if you want me so much_

_first I have to know_

_are you thoughtful and kind?_

_do you care what's on my mind?_

_or am I just for show?_

_you'll go far in this world_

_if you know how to touch a girl_

_do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

_do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

She stepped off the "stage" and made her way towards Ichigo. Ichigo gulped as he watched her figure slowly move towards him.

_I think I could like you_

_but I keep holding back_

_cause I can't seem to tell_

_if you're fiction or fact_

_show me you can laugh_

_show me you can cry_

_show me who you really are_

_these lyrics found on _

_deep down inside_

_do you feel somethin happenin?_

_could this be for real?_

_I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal_

_do you know how to touch a girl?_

_if you want me so much_

_first I have to know_

_are you thoughtful and kind?_

_do you care what's on my mind?_

_or am I just for show?_

_you'll go far in this world_

_if you know how to touch a girl_

She sat on his lap and caressed the side of his face. He looked into her eyes and felt his hand trembling beneath hers.

_bring me some flowers_

_conversation for hours_

_to see if we really connect_

_and baby if we do_

_ooh i'll be givin all my love to you_

_ohh_

_do you know how to touch a girl?_

_if you want me so much_

_first I have to know_

_are you thoughtful and kind?_

_do you care what's on my mind?_

_or am I just for show?_

_you'll go far in this world_

_if you know how to touch a girl_

_do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (yeah, yeah)_

_do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

_you'll go far in this world_

_if you know how to touch a girl_

Everyone cheered and clapped patting Ichigo on the shoulder. Strawberry purred happily as it sat on the floor looking up at the two.

Ichigo's face turned red as he stared at Rukia smiling. She chuckled at his surprised and flustered look before kissing him. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Happy anniversary Ichigo"

* * *

**Me: HAHAHA yeah, this chapter was mainly fluff! I had the idea and just had to put it!!!! It was just a cute lil chapter but the next one will go back to 'seriousnessness' anyway! Hope you liked it!!**

**Strawberry: meow!**

**Ichigo: get off my head!!!**

**Rukia:(laughing her butt off)**


	13. Making a mends

**Me: Hey guys!!!!**

**Ichigo: where ya been?**

**Renji: yeah we were waiting on you!!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Making a mends

"You still didn't tell him!" Byakuya heard Ichigo's voice through Rukia's cracked door.

"Shh! Nii-sama might hear you!" Byakuya stopped mid step at hearing Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said lower that time "I can' believe you haven't told him yet!"

"I know…I know" Byakuya stood listening. He was a concerned older brother, so he had a right to listen. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. "I just…I'm scared how he'll react knowing I've kept it from him for so long…" He heard her sigh deeply.

"Rukia…he has a right to know…" Ichigo put his hand on her hand "I could tell, if you want"

At this point Byakuya was assuming the worst.

_I have to know what!? I bet she's…she's pregnant! I'm going to kill Ichigo that son of a bi-_

"No…I should be the one to tell him Renji hit me…" All of Byakuya's muscles froze. Had he heard right? He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. One part of him wanted to smash the red head, but another was angrier at Rukia for not telling him right away.

He hesitated slightly before knocking on the door softly.

"Rukia…?" he said softly

"Um…come in Nii-sama!" she said a little shocked. She prayed he hadn't heard. He peaked his head in slightly.

"I'm going for a drive, I'll be back later"

"Um…okay…" Ichigo nodded and Byakuya closed the door.

He needed to get out. His blood was boiling and he needed to calm down. Byakuya is a man of tact, always well put together and upright. Trying to maintain that reputation is hard enough without having beaten a high school student on his record. Grabbing his jacket and car keys, he stepped out taking deep breathes. He was using all his strength not to track Renji down and do the worst. You couldn't tell, but Byakuya's temper is as bad as Ichigo's, if not worse.

* * *

Renji walked with his fellow gang members, Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. He chewed on his tooth pick, hands deep in his pockets thinking. He looked up in the sky, remembering all the stuff he had done. Stealing, vandalism, but worst of all, slapping Rukia. Was it worth it?

"No…" He sighed. He had to admit, he never imagined himself becoming such a thug.

"Talking to yourself again Abari?" Shuhei laughed

"Shut up!" Renji punched him in the shoulder

"You're such a weirdo! Always in deep thought talking to yourself!" Izuru laughed too. Renji grinded his teeth.

"Yeah well you guys aren't all that great either!" he retorted angrily. They merely laughed at his annoyance. As they turned a corner they were stopped by an apposing gang leader, Kaname Tosen. The boys froze.

"Well, well" The man grinned "Look what we've got here"

"Ka-Kaname" Izuru stuttered. Men came out from the shadows with chains and bats, grinning evilly. Renji growled.

"Kenpachi will kill you just like the last gang leader!" He blurted out. Obviously he had forgotten, Kenpachi was not there with them at the moment.

"Sounds like raggedy Ann wants a fight, right boys?" Kaname grinned wider. He grabbed Renji by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Izuru and Shuhei coward beneath him. Scared without the protection of their leader and group, the two began to run.

"Guys!" Renji managed to holler "You cowards!!"

"Looks like you're all alone buddy boy!" Kaname yelled triumphantly throwing Renji to the ground. Renji stood slowly and scowled at him. He took his fighting position, its all he could do.

"Stupid kid"

* * *

"You promise to tell right?" Ichigo spoke into the phone

"Yes…I promise Ichigo, but only if you're there, okay?" Rukia spoke back

"Okay, I'm on my way now" Ichigo said before hanging up and stuffing the phone in his pocket. He began to walk his usual route around the school to Rukia's house. As he walked he heard laughing and yelling behind the school wall. He sped up and peered behind the wall curiously. His eyes widened when at what he saw.

Renji leaned up against the wall wincing. His arm was bleeding and so was his head, blood getting into his eye. He had various scratches and bruises and the arm he was holding looked broken. A couple of the other men laid on the ground nursing wounds, but the rest merely had scratches indicating Renji put up a fight.

Something in Ichigo burned furiously. He hadn't seen Renji in a long time, which was a relief, at first. Even thought Ichigo couldn't stand Renji, but his strong since of justice couldn't stand to watch this. Besides, it was Ichigo's job to deliver Renji's beatings.

"Thought you could take all of us did ya" The man smirked as he kicked Renji in the stomach. Renji toppled over and coughed up blood. Soon after he fell unconscious.

"I'm sure I could" The men looked up to see Ichigo standing there his scowl present.

"Beat it kid, this is none of your buis-" before he could finish his sentence Ichigo kicked the man straight in the face. The other men growled.

"You little punk!!!" The men came swinging, fists, poles and chains. Ichigo dodged them swiftly and brought his fist up connecting with some guys face. He had no time to remember what these guys looked like. He knew he had to get to Renji fast.

* * *

Renji's eyes fluttered open to a pink room. Everything on him hurt and he could feel his forehead throbbing uncontrollably. He groaned as he tried to move his arm. He looked around and recognized the room immediately.

"You're awake!" Renji turned slightly to see Rukia hovering over him worry in her eyes.

"R-Rukia?"

"Yes Renji it's me" She smiled slightly grabbing his hand. He turned in shame. He couldn't bear to see her face. She instantly frowned and gently tilted his head towards her face.

"This is no time to be thinking about that" She said above a whisper and his eyes widened "You're hurt, that's what you need to focus on"

"Why'd you do it?" He muttered

"Do what?"

"Save me…better yet, _how'd_ you do it?" No way she could take on all those men on her own.

She chuckled softly "Oh Renji, I didn't do anything except let you in my bed" Renji's eyebrows furrowed "Ichigo saved you, he dropped you off here and went back home for supplies" That stabbed Renji at the heart. No way had the Strawberry saved him. After all he'd done, no way Ichigo was that selfless! Just then the door opened and Ichigo stepped in. Now Ichigo's no super man, he did have an assortment of bruises and a large cut was present on his face, but he was still standing.

"You're finally awake "Ichigo said leaning up against the wall "How are your wounds?"

"Why are you doing this?" Renji blurted. Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia. She nodded and stood. She gave Renji a sincere look and left the room.

"To answer that question, you were getting the snot beat outta ya!" he chuckled and Renji frowned.

"How could you help me? How could you knowing that I…I-"

"Slapped Rukia?" Renji looked down "I asked myself that question a million times" he scratched his head "but ya know what? I realized something" he stretched "It doesn't really matter anymore"

"What do you mean?" Renji was in a state of shock

"Well, this is how I see it" he looked into space "Rukia's obviously forgiven you, she knows you didn't mean it, if you did you wouldn't have gone into that state of depression" Renji nodded "Then, me being her boyfriend…" Renji grimaced a little at that "should forgive you too, now at first I'm thinking never! I could never forgive him for what he did to her!" he chuckled "But…what's there really to be mad about, if the actual person isn't even mad anymore" he chuckled again "Honestly…I've put it behind me, and besides I probably would have been just as jealous if I was in your place" He gave a light smirk and held out his hand "I know this is so out of character for me but…truce?" Renji looked at his hand and then at Ichigo's sincere expression and grabbed his hand firmly.

"Truce" The two shook and Renji smirked "She really has changed you hasn't she?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well…I mean you were never this quick to resolve fights! The Ichigo I remember would be going at it with me!" He said teasingly.

"Are you saying I'm going soft!" Ichigo's eye twitched

"As a marshmallow" Renji grinned.

"Why you-"

"Ah, ah, ah Ichigo! No rough housing with the patient!" Rukia came in with tea

"Yeah Ichigo, no rough housing with the patient" Renji was enjoying this

"Says who!" Ichigo hollered receiving a hit to the head by Rukia

"Says me, cause I'm the nurse!" She folded her arms. Renji laughed as Ichigo rubbed the top of his head. Rukia sat his leg up abruptly and his laughter changed to a high pitched-

"OUCH!!!" Rukia smiled and let his leg drop "Whaddya do that for!?!"

"It didn't seem fair" She stuck out her tongue

"You haven't changed!" he said painfully trying to reach his leg. She turned with a Humph only to run into a tall figure. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Nii-sama!" She said cheerfully but his usual calm hello did not greet her ears. His cold expression stayed glued to Renji who was looking confused and frightened by the tall man. Ichigo stood looking at Byakuya more confused than ever.

"N-Nii-sama" Rukia stuttered. Byakuya kept his cold glare on Renji.

"What is _he_ doing here" his word were coated with ice and anger but he kept his demeanor.

"Nii-sama…he's hurt"

"I want him out" his words were stern but OUT was said the sternest.

"Nii-sama…what's wrong with you?" Rukia was frightened. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He knew. Byakuya _knew_.

"No boy is abusive towards my sister and gets special treatment" Rukia gasped "No matter how hurt he is"

"How did…h-how did you find out?" Her words were strained. He looked at her coldly

"We'll talk about you not telling me _later_, but I want him out" Renji had been silent the whole time. He knew he shouldn't say anything, it would only make Byakuya angrier. Ichigo pulled out his cell.

"Byakuya…Look I'll call my dad…just give me 10 minutes and he'll be out" Byakuya reverted his glare to Ichigo. He'd assumed Ichigo would be as mad as he.

"5 minutes" Byakuya stepped out and Renji let out his breath. Rukia turned to Renji apologetically.

"I guess I deserved that" Renji said sadly. Rukia stepped out going after Byakuya.

"Nii-sama wait!" She stopped him

"What" he looked down at her. She shrunk under his glare

"Nii-sama..I-I was planning on telling you-"

"When!? Next year!?!?" Rukia stepped back. Then she got angry.

'TODAY! I was going to tell you today for your information!" Byakuya was taken aback "And besides!! It's MY business! I don't have to tell you anything!! I was only going to tell you because I promised Ichigo!!! I've already gotten over it!! Now its your turn!!!"

She stomped away and Byakuya stood there wide eyed.

* * *

**ME: Okay I know it's a lil short but…ITS ALL I COULD THINK OF!!! Ichgio and Renji are cool now! YAH!**

**  
Renji: What!?**

**Ichgio:NO WAY!?**

**Rukai: Oh shut up you 2!!!**


	14. New Friends?

**Me: Hey guys! Back with chp. 14! As U can see I changed my name!**

**  
Renji: CrimsonKitten?  
**

**Me: U like?**

**Renji:uhhhhhhh….**

**Me: Anyway, this chp. is going to have humor in it, trying to mix up the drama and humor a little with a dash of romance! U know keep it….FRESH!**

* * *

Chapter 14: New friends? 

"I still cant believe how Nii-sama acted" Rukia sighed as her and Ichigo walked to Wong's place.

"Well, can you really blame em? " Rukia understood without him even explaining. She sighed again.

"Yeah, you're right…Maybe I shouldn't have gone off on him like I did" Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets. The air was chilled and crisp; you could almost see your breath. Winter was around the corner. The little bell on the door (that they were all to familiar with) rung as the two stepped into the store.

"Mr. Wong! We're here!" Ichigo hollered "Where is that crazy old geezer" they started to look around but there was no sign of Mr. Wong. As they searched, they heard a loud crash in the back.

"I'll go check it out" Rukia said stepping forward

"Be careful" Rukia giggled at his concern

"Don't worry, I wont let the boogie man get me" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia stepped cautiously to the back and she started to hear yelling. The yelling sounded more like kids fighting as she got closer. Rukia's eyes widened as she realized it was kids. There was a little red haired boy pulling a little girls bangs! Rukia stood there frozen.

"Owe! Owe stop Jinta!" The girl wailed

"Um…" Rukia muttered

"These stupid bangs!" The boy yelled pulling harder

"Ahem…excuse me" Rukia said again

"OUCH! WAAHH! SENSEI!!" the girl yelled louder. Suddenly a man with a striped hat and clogs walked into the scene.

"Now, now children stop fighting" He stated coolly

"Hello!" Rukia shouted getting angry

"You're such a sissy Ururu" The boy pulled again

"EXCUSE ME!!!!" Rukia yelled. The three turned and looked at her.

"Who are you?" The red-head boy asked letting the poor girl's hair go.

"Oh…um…I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and I work here" Suddenly the man got excited and quickly started shaking her hand.

"Oh! Hello, I am Urahara Kisuke and I am Mr. Wong's nephew! He's retired so I am the new owner!" He smiled widely still shaking her hand "I was told there would be another-"

"BYAAA!!!!"

"What was that?" Urahara scratched his head

"That, would be Ichigo" Rukia sighed. She ran to the front, Urahara not far behind. The sight made Rukia burst into fits of laughter. A dark-skinned woman with purple hair, sitting on top of Ichigo playing with his hair.

"Get offa me you crazy lady!!"

"His hair is so…strange" She continued to ruffle it.

"Um…Yoruichi?"

"Hm?" She looked up "Oh, Urahara! I found an intruder, with a berry head!"

"I am not an intruder you psycho! I work here!"

"Oh, well sorry" She still didn't move

"Are you gonna get up!?"

"No, I still like playing in your hair"

"Come on! Rukia do something about this!!!"

"Err…" What could she do, she didn't even know the woman.

"Oh!" The woman jumped up and ran towards Rukia "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked eagerly.

"Well…yes" Rukia blushed slightly. Ichigo stood rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about that, Mr...?"

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" he shook Urahara's hand. As they all got acquainted a voice shouted from the back.

"Yoruichi! Where do these cans go-" The girl stopped mid-step as she laid eyes on Ichigo.

"Oh, guys this is Soi Fong, she works here now too"

"Nice to meet you" Rukia said shaking her hand politely. Soi Fong smiled.

"Yeah, what she said" Ichigo held out his hand. Soi Fong's heart leapt in her chest as she shook his hand. It was so big compared to hers, so rough and callused. Pink tinted her cheeks as she let his hand go. Now of course, the only one that noticed was the one paying attention. Rukia, oh yeah, she definitely noticed. How could she not!? It's the same exact thing that happened to her, the first time she laid eyes on Ichigo.

"And your names are" Soi Fong asked

"Kuchiki Rukia"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Right, I think I can remember that…Rukia and…" She paused looking at him "…Ichigo" Now that time Yoruichi noticed. She looked back and forth a Rukia's face and Soi Fong's. Rukia was definitely not pleased.

* * *

"Rukia, I think you're over reacting…" Ichigo put down a large box that just came in "I mean, I just met her like 3 hours ago!"

"Ichigo, I know what I saw! She obviously likes you! I just praise Kami that you didn't have your shirt off like when I met you" Ichigo chuckled at that memory.

"I think you're being a little dramatic"

"Did you not see that dazed look on her face!? Look, Ichigo all I'm saying is be careful" Rukia sat back against the wall and folded her arms.

"Hey Kurosaki!" Speak of the devil. Rukia made a 'case and point' face at Ichigo and he rolled his eyes "Do you think you could help me with the new merchandise coming in? We're getting lots of Christmas stuff"

"Err…" he looked at Rukia

"Oh its fine" Rukia smiled.

"Um…okay" Ichigo started to walk towards the back door when Rukia stopped him, pressing her lips to his. It wasn't passionate, but it wasn't a peck either. Ichigo, of course, humbly obliged. When she let him go he had a questioning look on his face.

"Just a goodbye kiss"

"Okay, err…I guess we can go now" Ichigo turned to Soi Fong. She nodded and they headed to the back door. A simple kiss? Nope, a warning, Kurosaki Ichigo is taken.

Soi Fong stepped out, no to far behind Ichigo, but not before glancing at Rukia. A slight glare contest went on for 2 seconds. Soi Fong then cocked an eye brow and smirked, as if declaring a war, before stepping out the door completely.

* * *

**Me: WHOA!!! Soi Fong's got eyes for Rukia's man!!**

**Rukia: Oh really?**

**Ichigo: Calm down**

**Me: Anyway, I know it was short, but I'm trying to make suspense higher! The next chp. will be guaranteed longer!!! It's gonna be called 'War for strawberry' where Soi Fong and Rukia duke it out!!! (Then back to Byakuya and Renji and the whole fight thing, blah, blah, blah) I wonder if i made Soi Fong out of character though...hmmm...OH WELL!!!**

**(P.S is it spelled Soifon or Soi Fong...???)**


	15. War for Strawberry

**Me: Hmmm… (Taps chin)**

**Renji: Wha?**

**Me: Well…I was just thinking…if you hate me sooo much… why are you always here?**

**  
Renji: uhhh….**

**Me: (pounces on him and hugs him tightly) you don't hate me at all do you Ren Ren!?!**

**  
Renji: WHA- Ren Ren!?! Get offa me!!**

**Me: (snuggles him more)**

* * *

Chapter 15: War for Strawberry 

Rukia eyed Soi Fong. She 'manned' the cash register, while keeping a close eye on the girl.

Soi Fong stacked products, making sure to glare in Rukia's direction. The war was on, and raging.

Clueless Ichigo whistled as he swept smack dab in the center of the shop, also in the middle of the two girls. In the middle of open fire! He looked up nonchalantly but stopped mid whistle at the tension in the air. He looked back and forth at the girls, pretending to be fine but silently gutting each other out with their eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Soi Fong's soft, but venomous voice trailed to his ears

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"Could you help me stack this, the shelf is too high" She smiled slightly. Ichigo, still being clueless to why so much tension nodded and stepped forward to take the box. Before he could get his hand around the package, a small ladder was jabbed in between the two forcefully. Ichigo looked down puzzled and Soi Fong clenched her teeth at the girl in between them.

"Don't worry Soi Fong…" Rukia glared icily "You can use this ladder" She smiled, fake joy in her voice.

"Oh thank you Kuchiki-san, just what I needed" Soi Fong said through a forced smile

"No problem" Rukia smiled with equal force as the two glared. Ichigo scratched the back of his head as lightning traveled from the girl's eyes, tension filling the room once more.

"Soi Fong! I need you in the back!" Yoruichi called popping her head over the corner.

"Coming!" Soi Fong quickly ran to Yoruichi's aid. Yoruichi winked at Rukia as if saying 'you're welcome' and went back to whatever she was doing, Soi Fong with her.

Rukia's features softened and she let out a tired sigh.

"What?" Ichigo questioned

"Nothing, just glad to have her out of the room"

"You're a mean little midget" Ichigo chuckle receiving a swift kick to the shin "AH!! A strong one too!" He rubbed the sore spot. Rukia chuckled at him and sat back at her normal spot at the cash register.

"Business has been low hasn't it?" Rukia picked up her manga

"Yeah, but wait till Christmas! This place is going to be packed!" Ichigo leaned against the counter facing her. He stared at her tilting his head slightly for a better view. She looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll bite" She closed her book "What is it Kurosaki?" She leaned in supporting her head on her hands.

"Oh nothing, just staring at the most beautiful girl in the world" She wanted to grin so badly but refused to give him the satisfaction.

She loved it when he did this. These little compliments he would give her here and there. They both knew he wasn't the type, so this was his way of being romantic with her. Sometimes it would lead to things bigger, dinner, a movie (making out ;)

She smirked grabbing at his shirt pulling their faces closer.

"Your not so bad yourself, Strawberry" He smirked wider knowing what was coming next. Their faces were inches apart, lips almost touching when a loud THUMP! Echoed the walls. They turned abruptly to see Soi Fong standing behind a pile of boxes.

"New Orders in!" She made an innocent face "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Rukia grinded her teeth irritably "As a matter of fact-" Ichigo covered her mouth quickly before she exploded like he knew she would.

"So, more Christmas stuff? We should get to work then" Soi Fong grinned in victory. He uncovered her mouth and swiftly bent over the counter to her ear.

"We'll finish this later…" He whispered making her shiver a little at his breath on her ear. He smirked and walked towards the boxes. Rukia sat back and turned to Soi Fong licking out her tongue. Ichigo started to stack the merchandise consisting of, porcelain Santa's, trinkets, decorations and so forth.

"Dearest employees!!" Urahara burst through the door fanning himself. Everyone turned and Yoruichi's head popped from the back once more "The trees are coming in!"

**Meanwhile…**

Resistance was futile. Renji knew that now. He shook, wailed and pulled but the little guy wouldn't budge. Strawberry was one tough kitty and he wasn't about to leave his temporary-Ichigo. Yes Strawberry has done it again! Another victims strange colored locks have been occupied by the small feline.

"GET OFF!" Renji growled. He sighed heavily looking up at the white walls of the Kurosaki clinic. How long was he supposed to be in this place!? Stupid question, until his stupid wounds heal! He started to think back on the night, 2 days ago. Byakuya had a right to be angry, he was just happy he didn't open fire on him. He closed his eyes thoughtfully until he heard the door open and Ichigo's kid sister stepped in with tea.

"Hello Abarai-san" She greeted smiling "I brought you some tea"

"Thanks" Renji muttered. He wouldn't admit it, but he was rather fond of Yuzu. She was really gentle and kind, unlike her big brother. He could see where she took over in the mother department.

She handed him the tea and smiled again, Renji nodding in thanks. Before she turned she heard a soft humming or…or…

"Abarai-san are you purring?" Yuzu asked

"Wha? Oh…" Renji frowned looking upward. Instantly Yuzu realized and giggled.

"Little Strawberry, huh?" Renji nodded "I think I can help! Me and Onee-chan (Rukia) taught him a trick!" She put her head next to Renji's "Anake Koneko! Jump! Jump!"

Two little orange ears perked up. Strawberry immediately jumped from Renji's head to Yuzu's, meowing playfully. Yuzu sat up and smiled.

"See! He jumps to the closest head near by when you say those words! Its so the teachers don't see when Onee-chan brings him to her school"

"Riiiggghhht" Renji nodded understanding. Yuzu turned to leave "Hey kid!"

"Yes?"

"Any idea when I'm getting outta here?"

"Don't worry! Dad says you'll be out by tomorrow!"

* * *

**Couple days later…**

The bell rang echoing through the school corridor. Kids poured into the halls happily whooping and yelling for Christmas break, except 3 kids of course.

Kid #1- Ichigo dragged his feet to the door. He was sure he'd be beat by the time the day was over. _'Crap! I forgot about_ _Christmas rush!'_ He could already see the lines forming in his head. He heard students and teachers talking about heading to town for Christmas shopping. Oh yeah, he was in for it today. _'I'm gonna be worked to the bone!!'_ He dragged on to his soon demise.

Kid #2- Renji wiped his hand over his face slowly. Yeah some _great_ Christmas break this would be! He had so much homework he couldn't think straight! All that time from being a 'rebel' and plus his sick days,_ ' Pffh, some break! Perfect time to go goody again Abarai'_ he mentally slapped himself. This was going to be a brutal.

Kid #3- Rukia showed no emotion but her blood was boiling so hot she could burst! _'How dare she! How'd she even find out we went here, the little stocker!'_ Yes you probably guessed it. Soi Fong was now attending, Karakura High. Well, not in person yet but the teacher made it very clear-"_A new student named Soi Fong will be joining us after break"-_ Oh yeah, very clear. Rukia was steaming, _'How'd she even_ _know our classroom!?' _The war was still raging, and was very evident (except to Ichigo, of course)

"Mommy! Mommy I want that!" A little girl squealed pointing to a trinket on a shelf.

The crowd bustled through out the store getting gift rapping and preparing for Christmas dinners.

"Have a nice day!" Rukia called in routine moving on to the next customer. The original statement was 'Have a nice day, and come again!' accompanied by a bright smile, but the line was so long and full of impatient people it was reduced to a rushed one-liner.

"Excuse me do you know where the porcelain Santa's are?" An elderly woman asked Ichigo

"Second shelf" The woman nodded and pushed her way through people.

"Outta my way you young scoundrels!" Ichigo heard her yell and he chuckled to himself. I bet you're wondering, why are there so many people there when there are other stores? Well, even if you weren't wondering I'm gonna tell you anyway! Wong's place is one of the fewest places with EVERYTHING you need (except clothes) they have food, decorations, supplies and for the lowest prices! Even with the prices so cheap, so many people come they rack just as much money as the other stores. Mr. Wong was an old coot, but a wise old coot.

"Hey kid!" A man called to Ichigo "Where are the red and green streamers!?" He yelled over the crowd.

"Err…" He looked around, spotting them on a high shelf "Up there! It's the last one I think!"

"What!?"

"I said it's the LAST ONE!" He said it way too loudly. Every one stopped for a second and looked at him. He could've sworn he heard Rukia slap her head in shame.

The people started to act like wolves trying to get to the last pack of streamers. I mean geez! Are they really that great!? Anyway, to the rescue Yoruichi flipped over the many hands, grabbed the package and stood on top of Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo wobbled ad tilted but securely grabbed her ankles as she kept her balance.

"What the heck are ya doin!?" He winced at the weight she put on him.

"Don't worry berry head! Let me take care of it!" She cleared her throat and opened her mouth wide "QUITE!!!!!" The room fell silent as they looked at the purple haired woman.

"What is she doing…?" Rukia whispered

"She knows what she's doing" Rukia looked over at Soi Fong smirking proudly

"Okay! Everyone, there has been discovered only one left of the much desired red and green streamers!" She stated the obvious, not mentioning there would be more the next day "But I, Yoruichi Shihouin, shall make this a lot easier"

"Get on with it!" Ichigo hissed

"Shut it, I'm conducting business" she cleared her throat again "Alright! This is an auction! The streamers will be given to the highest bidder! Bidding starts at $5.00!"

"Here!" One man raised his hand

"I've got $5 do I hear $6!?"

"I've got $6!"

"Do I hear $7!?" And it went on like that for 20 minutes until a tall black haired women and her front-toothless daughter won the streamers for $15.00, no one willing to go higher. Yoruichi jumped off of Ichigo's shoulders and he rubbed them irritably. Eventually the mob dispersed, thanks to Urahara closing early.

"How'd you get something that costs $4.50 to be bought for $15.00?" Ichigo asked as he swept up.

"I'm a genius!" She said matter-o-factly "Seeya guys later!" She waved "Soi Fong, I'm heading to the car!" Yoruichi walked out.

"Coming!" Soi Fong ran from the back buttoning her coat. She stopped and looked at Ichigo.

She smiled at him and waved as she headed for the door.

"Seeya later Kurosaki-san" She winked and disappeared through the door. Ichigo waved and Rukia stepped from the back zipping up her jacket and threw him his.

"Ready?" She smiled

"Ready" he stuck his hands in his pockets and he started to walk her home.

* * *

"Ichi-nii hand me that ball" 

"The green one?"

"No, the red one" He handed her the glass ornament and she carefully placed it on the tree.

"This Christmas is going to be great!" Yuzu beamed

"Jus as long as dad doesn't drink to much egg nog like last time" Karin chimed leaning back on the couch

"Baka" Ichigo shook his head helping Yuzu with a Rain Deer trinket. Suddenly Isshin burst through the door with bags full of grocery's.

"I'M BACK FAMILY!"

"Dad, what's all that?" Karin asked suspiciously

"Egg nog ingredients!!" He stared wailing about frantically about how great egg nog was.

"Dad it's not Christmas yet you idiot!" Karin yelled irritably

"Just let him be Karin, he'll just get sick and pass out" Karin huffed and continued to watch Ichigo and Karin work on the tree. Ichigo was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Strawberry!!!!"

"What Keigo?" Ichigo asked tiredly

"All of us are going out tomorrow to ice-skate in the park! Wanna come?"

"Uhhh...well, I'm not sure if Rukia can ice-skate"

"Don't worry! I can help Kuchiki-san" He said dreamily

"Keigo you-"

"Seeya tomorrow Strawberry!!"–click- Ichigo rubbed his temples and thought of various ways to kill Keigo. He put his phone back in his pocket and and fell bac onto the floor, hands lazily drawn behind his head.

"Hey dad?"

"Yessssss" Isshin stuck his head into he living room.

"Any idea wear my ice-skates are?"

* * *

"Nii-sama?" Rukia poked her head into his office. He sat checking papers and looked up at her "Err…Um, Ichigo and I were going with some friends to ice-skate…that okay?" 

"Its fine" He turned back to his papers and Rukia slowly shut the door.

She hated how it was now. She didn't feel as comfortable around him since that day. Now it was one-lined conversations or no conversations at all. It was 'good-morning' and 'good-night' not the meaningful conversations they used to have.

Rukia grabbed slipped on her coat, gloves and grabbed her ice-skates. The doorbell rung as soon as her coat was zipped up.

"Right on time Ichigo" She opened the door and was greeted by a gust of wind and a scowling orange-haired teen.

"Come on, everyone's already there" The two started towards Karakura park. Ruia stretched her arms out wide and stuck her tongue out.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"What does it look like? I'm tasting the snow!"

"You're so childish" He said in a 'high class' tone. She punched him in the arm and he chuckled "So violent"

"Yeah well, you stared it!" He stuck his tongue out and she stuck hers out too.

"Kuchiki-Chan! Kurosaki-kun!" The two turned at the voice of Orihime. She waved energetically hand clasped tightly to Ishida's. Everyone was there, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Mizuiro, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and…and…

DUN! DUN! DUN!

"What is _she_ doing here!?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo as they walked over

"Huh? Oh, Soi Fong? I don't know, Keigo probably invited her" Ichigo shrugged hands in his pockets.

"How can you be so cool about her being here!?"

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia" Ichigo sighed "You need to learn to put your differences aside and get to know people" He stated _wisely. _They stopped in front of the frozen lake and greeted everyone.

"Hey girls" Rukia walked up to them.

"Sup gu-" Before he could finish his sentence he heard 2 voices he thought he'd NEVER hear again.

"ICHI!!!" Ichigo turned slowly eyes wide, seeing 2 figures coming towards him.

"WAAAAHHHH!!" Ichigo hollered running in the other direction.

"Ichi we've missed yooooooooooouuuuuu!!!" Etsu shrieked. Kiku jumped at Ichigo and he dodged swiftly running behind his petite girlfriend. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Chad! HELP!" Chad nodded and put his arm out, both girls running into it and scrambling maniacally trying to get over him as he held them back.

"Who invited _them!?!?!_" Ichigo wailed.

"Come on Ichigo" Rukia arched an eyebrow "Put your differences aside, get to _know_ them" She folded her arms.

"Okay I get it!" He hid back behind her "But they are _scary_" Rukia rolled her eyes and turned back to everyone.

"Alright, Alright lets get going guys! I'm ready to hit the ice!" She grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him over to a bench so they could put on their skates.

"Okay, you guys know the plan right?" Soi Fong whispered to the girls

"Right!" They shouted saluting. Soi Fong just rolled her eyes.

"Just remember what to do" The three walked to another bench to put on their skates.

Once everyone was ready, they made their way towards the ice.

"Come on guy-gu-guuuaaaahhhhhh!!!" Keigo hollered as he slipped out on to the ice. Everyone laughed as he fell multiple times trying to steady himself. Chad shook his head and skated out onto the ice helping him up. Orihime yanked Ishida out and skated around pulling on his arm.

"Orihi- Orihime!! Slow down!" Ishida pushed his glasses up with his free hand. She merely giggled and skated faster. Everyone got on the ice and were having tons of fun. Ichgio was surprised at how good Rukia was.

"Come on slow poke!" Rukia laughed skating faster. She jumped did a twirl and skated backwards.

"Show off!" Ichigo hollered catching up to her. Matsumoto skated behind Toshiro like normal until she spotted a pretty black haired girl, about his height. She had a bun tied with a pink ribbon in her hair. Suddenly a plan popped into her head.

"Rangiku Matsumoto you are a genius!" She clapped to herself. Matsumoto watched carefully as the two neared each other unconsciously. As soon as they skated past each other, She went up behind Toshiro and pushed him.

"WAAAH!" He wobbled and tilted, his hands waving about frantically. His eyes widened as he saw the girl in front of him.

CRASH!

The two slid over towards the snow covered pavement and Toshiro groaned. He sat up a rubbed his head. He looked over at the startled girl and blushed scooting over a bit.

"Err…sorry, my idiot friend pushed me" He scratched the back of his head

"Oh…It's okay" She smiled slightly fixing her bun. He unsteadily stood and wobbled a little, stretching his arms out for balance. When he regained composure he noticed she was trying to stand.

"Oh, here let me help you" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up gently helping her get steady. When she was balanced, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, I'm Hinamori Momo" She held out her hand. He smiled slightly.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" They shook hands.

"So….umm" She blushed a little because they were still holding hands. Toshiro realized too and let go quickly.

(A/N: Sound like a familiar situation? Huh? Huh?)

" I guess…we should get back…ya know out there" He scratched the back of his head again.

"Yeah…lets go!" She grabbed his hand again and pulled him on to the ice.

"Wha-! Hey wait…!" She giggled at him trying desperately to keep up with her.

"Hey Renji!" Matsumoto skated next to him

"Wha?"

"Look!" She pointed at Momo dragging Shiro on the ice giggling and they both grinned.

"Way to go Shiro!" Renji called

"Woooo!" Matsumoto hollered.

"MATSUMOTO!" She heard Shiro yell but she knew he would thank her later.

So everyone was having a good time when suddenly, Etsu and Kiku _'accidentaly'_ pushed Ichigo onto Soi OFng, sending them tumbling.

"Owww" She moaned holding her foot. Everyone skated over to them.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Ichigo asked concerned

"I…I think it's really hurt" She rubbed it softly. Rukia rolled her eyes. She was a terrible actor, but apparently Rukia was the only one who noticed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mizuiro asked

"Yeah…I think so…I just need to get off the ice"

"Okay, hold on" Ichigo stood and held her arm around his shoulder

"Ichigo, what are you doing" Rukia knew Soi Fong was up to something

"I'm taking her off the ice, she's hurt"

"Ichigo she couldn't have more than a bruise!"

"Rukia! Look I know you don't really like her but she's hurt!"

"But Ichigo-"

"Look! Just get over your ego and let me help her!" Rukia stood in shock at his outburst. Ego? Since when did she have an ego!? Soi Fong let sly smirk creep on her face, enough for Rukia to see. But little did she know Rukia wasn't the only one that saw.

Rukia's eyes went downcast and she started to skate to the far side until she was completely off the ice and semi-walking (cause of the skates) on the pavement.

"We should-" Orihime started

"No, she just needs to be alone" Tatsuki said and Orihime nodded.

"Time for phase 2 Etsu!" Kiku beamed and they made their way to Rukia who was taking off her skates.

"Hey Rukia" Kiku greeted her

"Oh, hi guys"

"Sorry about your little scene back there" Etsu said making a sad face

"Oh, um…thanks, I think" She finished putting on her boots and looked at them.

"But you know, I wouldn't trust Soi Fong with Ichi"

"I don't! But he just needs space right now, he's smart enough not to fall for her tricks…I think" Etsu and Kiku growled. This was harder than expected

"Well, I still would take precaution…Soi Fong is known back in her old town to 'always get her man'"

"Hmhp" Rukia scoffed

"I'm just saying, she has a way of _forcing_ her love" This peaked Rukia's interest

"What do you mean 'force'"

"If he rejects, she uses her feminine wiles, basically…" Etsu stopped

"She makes them hot beyond belief" Kiku finished. Rukia was over the edge. No telling what Soi Fong would do to her poor berry-head! Ichigo acts out of rash instinct, no telling what _he_ might do!

Rukia stood abruptly.

"They went that way" The sisters pointed and Rukia dashed in that direction. When she was out of sight, the 2 grinned and gave each other high five. Kiku pulled out her walky-talky.

(A/N: Wow they really had this planned out! LOL)

"Phase 2 completed boss! Raven-hair is making a mad dash towards you!"

"Good. I'll make sure to get the kiss on time" Kiku put the walky-talky back in her pocket and grinned.

"Ahem!" The girls tuned to see an angry Tatsuki, Matsumoto and clueless Orihime.

"Get the kiss on time huh?" Tatsuki towered over the girls

"What exactly _are_ you 2 planning" Matsumoto got in their faces steaming

"Uh…I…we….err" the girls stuttered

"I think we're gonna have to teach them a lesson, huh Tatsuki?" They pounded their fists together.

"Hehe…Tatsuki's gonna practice on you guys!" Orihime giggled. The girls finally broke down.

"Okay! Okay! It wasn't us!!" Etsu hollered

"Yeah! It was Soi Fong!! She came up with this plant to get Ichigo!"

"She's gonna make it so Rukia sees them kissing!"

"And so Rukia will break up with him and Soi Fong will take him! Please don't hurt us!!" The 2 coward shrinking back.

"Oh no, Rukia!" Tatsuki took off running pulling Orihime along. Matsumoto glared at the 2.

"Boo!" The squealed and ran the other way. Matsumoto laughed to herself but then got serious and took off after Tatsuki and Orihime.

* * *

"Phase 2 completed boss! Raven-hair is making a mad dash towards you!" 

"Good. I'll make sure to get the kiss on time" Soi Fong hid the walky-talky in her coat when she saw Ichigo approaching with bandages and ointment.

"Okay, the people at the infirmary said this should stop the swelling"

'_Ugh I can't believe I actually got hurt! Kiku and Etsu pushed him too hard! Oh, well…he'll b mine by the end of the day'_

As he applied the treatment he felt her eyes on him.

"What?"

"It's just…your so kind" She smiled gently "Thank you…Ichigo" He looked up abruptly at the sound of his first name. He blushed slightly.

"Err…no problem…My dad' doctor so he trains me for stuff like this"

"Hmm, interesting" after a moments pause she spoke "You know…I'm sorry about how you had to yell at your GF, for me" Ichigo stiffened when he remembered what he said. He hoped Rukia was okay.

"Oh…well…I-"

"You know she doesn't deserve you"

"What!?" Ichigo looked at her seriously

"She's not good enough for you"

"I don't like where this conversation is going" Ichigo scowled. He was about to get up when she stopped him. She could hear footsteps coming and decided now was the best time.

"Ichigo wait…" She quickly turned his face to her and looked in his eyes.

"Wait what're you doi-" She pressed her lips to his harshly. Her lips were soft and felt good, but it felt oh so, so wrong. Ichigo was in a serious state of shock. He couldn't move.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rukia ran swiftly sloshing through the snow her breathing getting faster as she imagined the worst. She heard talking and ran faster.

"Ichigo wait…" She heard Soi Fong's voice and pushed herself further.

"Ichi-!" She ran through the bushes and her heart almost stopped "go…." Ichgio broke from the kiss a look of dismay on his face.

"R-Rukia…" She felt like dieing. Like dropping dead on the spot, but she couldn't. She could only stand there replaying the scene in her head.

"Rukia…Rukia it's not what you think…" She shook her head, tears threatening to spill. Her hands clenched tightly and she shut her eyes trying to block it all out.

"H-how c-c-could you….?" Rukia muttered a tear falling

"Rukia…R-Rukia I didn't-"

"Rukia!" Tatsuki called running into the scene with Inoue. As she tried to catch her breath, Rukia dashed the other way.

"RUKIA!!" He tried to run after her but someone was holding his sleeve.

"Ichi…go?" Soi Fong muttered. He turned to her with a death glare.

"LET GO OF ME!" He pulled away from her and ran for Rukia.

Matsumoto ran up panting.

"What happ-"

"YOU MONSTER!" Tatsuki hollered. Matsumoto stared at the spiky haired teen fuming at Soi Fong "How could you do something like that to her!!! To him! To BOTH of them!!" Soi Fong stared wide eyed "Ahhhh!" Tatsuki drew her hand up and Matsumoto darted over grabbing it. Tatsuki started pulling and Matsumoto was struggling to keep her from slapping Soi Fong.

"Inoue! Help!" Orihime went up to Tatsuki coaxing her.

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki calm down! This isn't your fight! It isn't you fight!" Tatsuki slowly calmed down, lowering her hand. Her breathing evened out and she glared at Soi Fong. She shook her head, spit 2 inches from Soi Fong's foot and walked the other way. Orihime followed behind her.

"See what you've caused?" Matsumoto shook her head in shame and the all left, leaving Soi Fong to wallow in her guilt.

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia!!" He had been following her for a long time, and it had started to snow. 

"Just leave me alone!!" He heard her voice rig through the fog. But still, he kept on running. After a while he realized he was running towards Rukia's house. He saw her figure run up the porch and he quickened his pace.

"Rukia!" He jumped up the stairs quickly but the door was slammed in his face "Rukia! Rukia!" He knocked on the door "Rukia…" he sobbed, sliding down the door.

Rukia sat in front of the door crying, hearing Ichigo's faint calls. After a while she leaned up to the door and spoke,

"Ichigo, go home…please" She heard a loud sad sigh and shuffling outside the door. She cracked the door slightly and saw his figure making his way down the road.

She closed the door and stood up slowly shuffling to her room with a gloom of depression over her head.

For the rest of the night, she didn't except calls, e-mails or anything. All she wanted was to be alone.

* * *

"ICHIGO MY…son?" Isshins kick stopped mid-air when he saw his son's tear stained face and depressed expression. 

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu looked at him concerned

"Night guys…" Ichigo dragged up the stairs. He made it to his room and flopped on the bed. He really didn't feel like changing.

Yes, the war for Strawberry was over. But who really had him in the end? And at what expense was this war fought? All's fair in love and war…Pffh, not in this case.

* * *

**Me: Loved it? Hated it? It has to be my LONGEST chapter ever!!! Took me all frickin day!!! Soi Fong's a little…Well she's something isn't she?**

**Renji: Yeah that was long, my eyes hurt**

**Me: Oh! Poor Ren Ren!**

**Renji: Quit it with that!!**


	16. Forgive and Forget

**Me: Hi all! Today I have joining us, Chad!!!**

**Chad: um…why am I here**

**Me: cause I'm your BIGGEST fan**

**Chad: …oh**

**Renji: (comes in) sorry I'm la- what's **_**he**_** doing in **_**my**_** seat**

**Me: (sweat drops) on with the story!**

Chapter 16: Forgive and forget

**Subtitle: Christmas party!**

Ichigo dragged out of bed, normal routine as every morning this week. Notice something different? Well for one his father isn't trying to drop kick him!

Ichigo yawned and looked at the picture on his desk. The numbness he acquired over night diminished as he gazed at the picture. He picked up the photo, as he did every morning. Sometimes he wondered why he even kept it at his bed side. The picture showed Rukia and Ichigo at the prom, Rukia clinging to his arm both of them smiling. Scratching his head and sighing sorrowfully, Ichigo sat the picture down and headed to the shower.

"Might as well get the day over with"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rukia held her knee's to her chest. Rays of sun crept in from her window and she squinted irritably. She lay silent, unmoving in the same position she always did. Ever since that day, Rukia wasn't the same. She wasn't the same short-tempered busy body midget that every one knew and loved. She hadn't been to work, didn't except phone calls, e-mails…Everyone was getting worried.

I mean it was just a break-up, big deal right? She'd have plenty of those. She didn't even shut down like this with Renji, why now? All these questions swirling in her head, going unanswered…

"Rukia…" Byakuya cracked the door lightly. She didn't budge and he frowned "You know you're going to shrivel up without this lack of sunlight" he mentioned, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Funny" She stated blandly. He sighed rolling his eyes

"I'm off to work, try to get out of bed before you get bed sores" He shut the door and Rukia sighed rolling her eyes in the same fashion. She started to think about random things, eventually falling on her job at the store…Her job! The place where it all started. Suddenly she had a reason to get up. She jumped up immediately heading for the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu stated cheerfully setting the plates. Ichigo walked down the stairs with his 'Good Vibe' shirt on.

"Morning Ichi-nii!" Ichigo nodded, Yuzu's happy demeanor shot down a little "Um…I made your plate" Ichigo merely grabbed an apple, made a peace sign and opened the door stepping out.

"Think he's getting better?" Karin asked placing a plate in the sink

Isshin sighed "I'm…not sure" he rubbed his temples

* * *

The store was silent as Soi Fong beeped merchandise at the cash register. There was a steady flow of customers, nothing special. She looked guiltily over at Ichigo every once in a while. He looked so, depressed and she knew it was her fault. She never meant for any of that to happen. But…why is he so down? So he lost a particular girlfriend, he should have plenty in his lifetime! She just couldn't figure out why he was to the point of depression, and neither could he. 

As Ichigo stacked a box, the little bell on the door rung and Rukia stepped in, eyes downcast. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he stared at her small frame. Soi Fong stopped mid-swipe and stared at Ichigo's face. His face held no emotion but his eyes, they held so many words he wanted to say, so many feelings he wanted to express.

"Miss, Miss?" The customer waved his hand in front of Soi Fong's face. She immediately snapped back to reality.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir" She quickly got back to swiping the products.

Meanwhile, Ichigo looked at Rukia as she walked towards…_him_!?

He looked as she awkwardly came towards him. He felt nervous, like he was asking her to the dance all over again! Finally he decided, now or never! And took in a deep breathe.

"Ruk-"

"I'm here to see Urahara-san" she stated bluntly, not looking him in the eye

"Uhhh…"

"Ah! Kuchiki-san, good to have you back!" He stepped out cheesing

Rukia smiled lightly "Oh, um…I came to tell you" She paused "I…I no longer wish to work here" Ichigo felt his breathe hitch in his throat "I uh… I no longer have a reason fro the money…" her eyes held sadness, a dull blue instead of the vibrant violet. Urahara smiled softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was nice working with you, Kuchiki-san" he nodded, his blonde hair swaying underneath his bucket hat. Their was a loud crash and lots of child-like yelling from the back "Sorry, must take care of that" He ran to the back "Settle down children!!"

Ichigo looked back at Rukia, pleading with his eyes. But she refused to look at him. She turned on her heel and left the store quickly. Soi Fong looked at Ichigo sympathetically, now being free of the few customers. He looked down for a second and Soi Fong furrowed her eye brows.

"Ichigo…?" She murmured. He looked at her for a second and she realized that she had used his first name. His usual scowl took over his face.

"I need some air" Ichigo pushed the door open forcefully making it close with a SLAM! Soi Fong sighed deeply.

"Tsk, tsk" She turned to see Yoruichi leaning against the wall. She groaned holding her head.

"Please don't go motherly on me now Yoruichi"

"Somebody has to" she walked over leaning on the counter "Haven't you learned from last time?" she sighed "You know I left it alone because I thought you could handle it on your own, but obviously I was wrong"

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, the only one who didn't notice you liked Ichigo _was_ Ichigo! Me and Urahara decided it'd be good for you to learn this lesson all by your self"

"What're you my parents now?"

"Well we have been taking care of you since you were 3! Buying you clothes, food, toys…"

"Okay I get it!"

"Look, you wanna make things right, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then confront Rukia, she probably thinks you and the boy have something going on, let her know she's wrong"

"I guess that'll work, but one question"

"Shoot!"

"Why is she so…why are they so… I mean I understand a grudge against me but…"

"Oh that's simple! The girls just in-" Suddenly there was a crash as Jinta flew out of the back swinging at a black thing.

"What're you doing!?" Soi Fong yelled.

"Some stray cat got in!" he swung again. The cat meowed loudly jumping into Yoruichi's arms making the small boy fall flat on his face. She softly rubbed its black fur.

"Hey, how'd you get out?" The cat looked up at her, green eyes shining "He must've jumped in the car with me when I wasn't looking" She sat him down "Urahara! I need some milk and cat food! Mr. Yoruichi stowed away in the car again!!"

* * *

Rukia dangled her feet over the side of her bed. Her ear phones boomed 3 days grace _'I hate everything about you'_ as she scribbled in her notepad. She chewed on her pencil softly glancing down at the paper. Once again, she found herself drawing a strawberry. Most of her drawings (now balled up paper on the floor) consisted of Strawberries; Bunnies dancing with strawberries, bunnies kissing strawberry people…there seemed to be a pattern. 

"ARRRGHH! Why wont you get outta my head you stupid strawberry!" she ripped yet another page from her notepad balling it up and throwing it to the floor.

"Meow?" She looked down to see her little kitty

"No not you Strawberry" Sighing deeply she set her notepad down, falling backwards on her bed. Listening intently to the lyrics of the songs, Rukia groaned pushing a pillow to her face.

"What's wrong with me!?"

* * *

**Day before Christmas- December 24, 4:35**

"Christmas party?" Ichigo scratched his head

"Yep! Oh it's going to be so fun Ichi-nii! Everyone will be there!" Yuzu and Isshin grinned.

'_Everyone but one'_, "Oh…well, I guess that sounds like fun, usually it's just us"

"Something different, eh? There'll be presents, cookies, sing along-"

"And lots and lots of EGG NOG!!" Isshin beamed.

"I think we should skip the egg nog, I had enough last year to last me a life time!" Karin said thinking back to the past year.

"WHAT!!?? NO EGG NOG!? That's…that's!?"

"Smart!" Karin retorted

"NO!" Isshin wailed

Ichigo watched as Karin and his father argued on whether egg nog was a good idea or not, Yuzu trying to break them up. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile watching them, even if it was painful.

"Hey! Ichigo is smiling!!" Yuzu pointed

"Oh Ichigo my son!!!! You're back to normal!!!" Isshin made a leap for Ichigo but only met the bottom of his sneakers.

"Quite it old man, we got lots of work to do for this party thing" He turned to his small sister "Starting with invitations"

Yuzu squealed "I completely forgot about that!! I'm right on it" she made a dash for the computer.

**Kuchiki household…hours later**

Rukia sat at her desk, surfing the web. Best pass time, if you ask me. She heard a loud 'ding!' indicating a new e-mail.

"What's this??" She clicked on the link and a scroll like paper popped up with lights and reindeer. There was a Christmas song playing in the background-as you can see, Yuzu put all hr effort into it.

"Hm…Kurosaki Yuzu?" She frowned a little but read it anyway.

_You are cordially invited to,_

_The Kurosaki Christmas bash!_

_There will be food, games, karaoke, and lots of sweets! There'll even be a present give away! If possible, try to wear Christmas colors for the occasion. You can even bring your own sweets to share with everyone! But most of all be sure to bring your Christmas spirit!_

The rest consisted of information on where their house was, as if everyone didn't already know. Rukia was about to delete but decided it wouldn't be fair to Yuzu, she did nothing wrong. She simply went back to surfing when she heard the door bell ring. Before she could get out of her room, Byakuya answered.

"Rukia! You're friends are here!"

"Send them up!" She waited all of 3 seconds before the trio burst through her door.

"Hello friend!" Matsumoto yelled overenthusiastically

"Hey Rukia" Tatsuki at on her bed. Rukia turned in her chair.

"Hey gu-!" She was cut off by a deathly bear hug Orihime gave her the second she turned.

"Hi-there-Orihime" She gasped. Orihime let her go, smiling happily.

"So, what ya been up to" Tatsuki asked leaning back lazily

"Nothing, just on the computer…"

"Oh! Did you get that cute little invitation from Ichigo's little sister!?" Matsumoto grinned

"Oh! Yeah I did I really like the song, it was a nice touch!" Orihime smiled "I can't wait to go to the party"

"Me neither, I hope Ichigo's dad passes out like last year!" Tatsuki laughed. As they talked, Matsumoto realized Rukia was being awfully quite.

"Hey Rukia, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine, I just don't think I'll be going to the party"

"Oh but Kuchiki-chan! It won't be any fun without you"

"Yeah Rukia, you should just come, for us"

"No, I don't think so"

"Plllleeeeaaasssseee"

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar and gum drops and cake and-"

"NO!" The room grew silent

"Okay…" Tatsuki sighed "So stubborn"

"Whatever" Rukia rolled her eyes

"You know you're going to have to get over him sooner or later" Matsumoto pointed out. Rukia flinched

"Yeah, she's right" Rukia flinched again "He's just one gu-"

"I think you guys should leave" Rukia breathed out. Everyone looked a little taken aback

"But-"

"I just want to be alone…" Tatsuki gave her a side ways glance but nodded.

"Okay, well seeya later Rukia" Orihime and Matsumoto waved as the three stepped out and down the stairs.

Rukia hated how right they were! She wanted to get over him, she wanted to so badly. But she couldn't, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. How's he doing, what's he think, is he thinking about me? All these questions floating around and she wished they would go away!

"He's probably moved on anyway" She sighed. But oh how wrong she was…

**Christmas day- Christmas Bash!!**

Ichigo held Yuzu up as she pinned a banner on the wall. The house was covered in glittery greens and reds, Santa's and reindeers. Food was set out, cookies baking, hot chocolate brewing-you know the works.

"DAD!! Are you making egg nog!?"

"No Karin dear!" Isshin ran out of the kitchen holding a bowl of egg nog trying to find a hiding spot "Ichigo hold this!!"

"No way!!" he sat Yuzu down before his father could bum rush him

"Dad" Isshin turned slowly to see a steaming Karin "Drop the egg nog, _**now**_"

"NEVER!!" They continued to run around the house and Ichigo sighed.

"Quit it you two! We got lots of guests coming" He sat on the couch with a flop

"Don't worry Ichi-nii, you're going to have tons-o-fun" Yuzu beamed. He smiled a little and nodded. Ichigo turned on the T.V and started flicking channels. After a while his finger got tired so he sat the remote down and put his feet up.

_And now the weather…_

Ichigo drowned out. As he kept his mind occupied on various random things he heard some key words.

_Possible Snow Storm…_

"Hope no one gets caught in that" Ichigo turned to see Isshin standing behind him with the egg nog bowl on his head.

"Uh, dad?"

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Isshin hollered opening the door. Kiego burst in.

"Strawberry!!!" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"Hey guys" Ichigo greeted as Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro and Renji walked in.

"Sup Carrot top" he heard Renji. He frowned

"Hey, Raggedy Ann"

"Touché"

"Oh! Ichi your friends are here!" Yuzu bounced up and down "Abari-san! Your arm all better?"

"Much" Renji smiled

"Oi Strawberry Renji's flirting with your little sister!!" Renji, Ichigo and Karin all kicked Kiego at the same time.

"Hey where do we put our presents?" Mizuiro asked smiling

"Right under the tree, we'll open them later" everyone sa their assortment of presents under the tree.

"So, What'd you get Inoue, Ishida?" Mizuiro asked

"I got her cooking utensils"

"What kind of present is THAT!?" keigo hollered

"For Orihime, great! She dragged me around the mall taking me in about 50 cooking stores, I figured it was accurate"

"I got something for Matsumoto" Mizuiro smiled

"Where's Hitsugaya?"

"He went to go get Hinamori, his _girlfriend_" everyone laughed

"I'm just glad he found someone his height!"

Everyone joked around, having a good time. Eventually guests started to poured in.

* * *

"Rukia…?" Byakuya peaked into her room. She sat on her bed writing 

"What is it?" She asked coldly

"Come on, look _I'm_ even going to the party…your friends will be disappointed" She didn't say a word "Fine, I'll be back later" he sighed and headed down the stairs.

When he opened the door Tatsuki stood there, hand up about to knock.

"Oh! Hey, Rukia's still here right?"

"Upstairs" Byakuya stepped out as the trio stepped in.

"Hey girly" Matsumoto greeted as they stepped into her room

"Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be at that party?"

"Yeah and so are you!" Tatsuki stood

"Look I already said I wasn't going"

"But Kuchiki-chan-" Orihime started

"Inoue, no! Just stop asking!"

"What's with you!?" Tatsuki blurted "You're taking your anger at him on everyone else! You've shut us all out cause of him!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh it isn't!? You haven't laughed in weeks! Where's the hyper-active Rukia I grew up with! Over one guy!?"

"Did you come here just to yell at me!?"

"NO! but you're acting so strange!"

"You just don't understand!" _I don't even understand…_

"But we want to understand Kuchiki-chan…" She met Orihime's gaze.

"You're late for the party" Rukia murmured. Tatsuki stared at her for a second and then left, the other 2 not far behind.

Rukia pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. They were right, she realized that already…but why couldn't she just listen!?

_I can't_ she kept saying, _I cant…I can't face him… it's not like he cant have any other girl in town! All the girls swooning over him…he's probably already started dating again, I wouldn't be surprised…why do I care so much what he's doing? He could drop dead for all I care! But…I do care…a whole lot…_

Tears rolled down her pail cheeks as she thought.

* * *

"Berry-head!" Yoruichi cried bouncing in, along with her Urahara and those 2 kids from the shop. 

"Err…hi guys, hey what's that?"

"Oh everyone, this is Mr. Yoruichi!" She put up the black cat who was wearing a Santa hat.

"Well, um…Mr. Yoruichi stays off the couch" Ichigo closed the door. Everyone was having a good time, talking, laughing, Kiego and Isshin fighting over the Karaoke mic. Good times…but Ichigo sat on the couch watching them all, laughing having fun. Tatsuki laughing sipping hot chocolate, Karin and Yuzu eating cookies, cheesy Christmas songs! Even Byakuya was cracking a smile! Why couldn't he be a part of the fun!?

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Jinta stoooopppp!" Ururu squealed as he pulled her bangs

"I swear you should cut these things off!"

"OWWEEEYY!" She wailed

"Hanakari-kun!" Jinta stopped surprised and looked over to see Yuzu with her hands on her hips.

"Err…uh…um…Y-Yuzu-ko…I-I mean Yuzu-Chan" _The goddess_

"What do you think you're doing to that poor girl!?"

"Uh…I-I…we…we were just playing a-a game"

Yuzu grabbed the girls hand and pulled her away with a 'Hmhp!'

"I happen to think your bangs are really cute!" Yuzu smiled

"Really? Thanks" Ururu smiled sweetly

"Alright everyone! Time for gifts!" Yuzu clapped. The tree had plenty of presents now.

"Okay the first presents from…" Karin picked it up "From Mizuiro to Matsumoto" Everyone clapped as she handed Matsumoto the colorfully rapped gift.

"Lets see what we've got here!" She ripped open the box in 5 seconds flat. Her mouth mad a complete O shape as she pulled out the very gorgeous, very expensive, very _revealing_ blouse.

"OH Mizuiro! It's just my style!" She hugged him tightly and he grinned

"Now, who's next?" Matsumoto looked around "Hitsugaya! dont you have something for Hinamroi??"

"Err...um..." he blushed "Here" he pushed the gift on her. She opened it delicately and pullet out and assortment of new ribbons and hair accesories for her bun.

"Thank you soooo much" She hugged them. he blushed furiously. Everyone giggled.

* * *

Rukia laid sprawled on her bed, face flushed from all the crying. 

_I bet everyone's having a great time…_ a couple of fresh tears fell and she wiped them away quickly. She looked out her window to see pure white snow falling, gracefully landing on the ground.

_I wish I could be like the snow…_

She sniffled a little and wiped her nose. The wind whipped loudly and she backed form her window, looked like a storm was coming. She flopped back on her bed sighing deeply, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is that now!?" Rukia shouted frustrated by the unwanted guest. Hair tangled around her face she walked to the door, opening it bregrudgingly.

"Look I said I'm not co-"She looked up shocked at who was at her door. What nerve! How dare she even show her face! "What are _you_ doing here?" Rukia asked with so much venom in her voice Soi Fong could've dropped dead.

"L-look, I know you probably hate me…but you really need to listen to me"

"Why should I listen to YOU! You're the reason for everything I've gone through!"

"I know, I-I'm sorry, but-"

"NO! You ruined everything! You messed up the one good relationship I had and now I can't even get the stupid guy out of my head!! Because of you I can't stop crying and I won't leave my room! Because of you I've upset my friends!! SO NO! I will not listen to you!

She tried to slam the door but Soi Fong stopped the door with her hand.

"Alright! I listened to you now you shut up and listen to ME!" Soi Fong yelled shocking Rukia "Now I deserved every bit of that but you know what!? Ichigo doesn't deserve one bit of your anger against him kay!? Now I may seem like I don't give 2 craps about you guys because of what I did, but I get just as miserable when I see Ichgio miserable!!! And he's miserable when you're miserable!! So stop feeling sorry for yourself, get of your lazy butt, and find Ichigo so he can be HAPPY!!" By that time Soi Fong had backed Rukia onto her couch. She stared at her wide eyed, speechless letting the words sink in.

As much as she hated to admit it, and she REALLY hated to admit it, Soi Fong was absolutely right. She was feeling sorry for herself, and Ichigo was just as miserable as she was. As the words sunk in, she realized the most important thing she would ever realize in her life. Jumping up, she quickly put on her coat gloves and opened the door.

"Soi Fong…?" She turned around "Thank you" And with that she ran out of the house.

"Hey! Wait, who's going to lock your door!?"

* * *

Ichigo sighed looking out his window.

_I wish she was here…_

0o0o0o0o

"I'm…Coming…Ichigo" Rukia ran. She always had a knack for getting caught in the worst situations. Her feet sloshed through the snow as she ran for Ichigo's house.

0o0o0o0o

"OH THANK YOU URYU!" Orihime yelled kissing him. Ichigo looked at the couple, a pang of depression swirling in his gut.

0o0o0o0o

Snow covered all of her making her look like a running snow beast. The wind got stronger pushing and pulling her. Her hair whipped in her face, the snow getting higher and harder to run in. Soon she saw a light, a bright light coming from a house.

"Ichi…Ichigo's house!" She whispered

0o0o0o0o

Ihcigo stared out the window. He thought he saw someone running and looked closer.

"Ichigo!!!" Ichigo turned to see Isshin grinning with a gift in hand

"Oh, uh…thanks dad" Ichigo grabbed the gift

"Well, open it!" Ichigo even though he wouldn't admit it, was beside himself with excitement to see what he got. He ripped the box open and pulled out a shirt that said 'Father and son' and had a picture with them both in a heart.

"Gee, thanks dad" Ichigo grimaced

0o0o0o0o

Rukia took a breath as she moved up the porch.

"Geez, it wouldn't kill them to shovel would it!?" Rukia let out a cold breath. She stared at the door for a second, nervous feelings coming over her.

_What if Soi Fong is wrong…what if he's moved on…?_

_**You'll never know if you never try**_

_But what if he rejects me?_

_**50 years from now don't you want to say I had the guts to let him know how I felt?**_

_Okay…here goes!_

0o0o0o0o

"That's not all" Isshin handed him a smaller box. Ichigo looked confused, but opened it with the same haste. He pulled out a Rolex, diamond studded watch.

"OMG! Thanks dad!!" Ichigo found himself hugging his dad for the first time in…FOREVER!

"Your welcome son" various AWWWS'S and how sweet's! Were heard.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it" Isshin nodded and everyone went back to gift giving. As Ichigo neared the door he fumbled with the watch trying to put it on. The doorbell rang again "Just a second!" Continuing to fumble, Ichigo opened the door only to be met by huge violet eyes. He dropped the watch and his mouth went dry.

"Um…hi…Ichigo…" Rukia faltered a little under his gaze, her already tinted pink cheeks turning red.

"h-hi" he said above a whisper.

"I, um…I came to tell you something…I just" She bit her lip looking away.

_I can't do this!_

_**Just tell him how you feel**_

_I can't_

_**Just spit it out!!**_

"Ichigo I love you…I love you so much It hurts!!" She sobbed. His eyes went wide as he looked at her "I love everything about you, and I know you've probably moved on and found a prettier girl but I just wanted you to kno-" She took in a sharp breath as Ichigo held her tightly, kissing the pain away. His lips firmly to her mad any thoughts of doubt disappear.

"Ichigo who's at the do- ooooohhhhh" Isshin grinned "Hey everybody look" Isshin whispered and everyone watched. Byakuya, beside himself, felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo kept his eyes closed and put there foreheads together. Rukia grinned widely letting his strong arms hold her.

"Ya know" he breathed out "You have thing about getting caught in storms" Rukia giggled and kissed him again knowing he meant '_I love you too'_

"Alright you two!" Isshin smiled "Get in here before you catch colds!" Ichigo laughed and so did Rukia, for the first time in a while.

OoOoOo

"Better?" Ichigo asked as Rukia sat snuggled to him covered in balnkets.

"Much" She sipped her hot chocolate.

"Time for sing-along!" Isshin and Kiego hollered at the same time. Everyone smiled and began to sing Christmas Charlos until their throats hurt.

* * *

**Me: YAH!!! Everybody's happy now! It was kind of hard to portray Rukia's emotions but it think I did pretty good!**

**  
Renji: yeah yeah just get on with the next chapter!**

**Me: Ren Ren so mean!! (cries while typing)**


	17. Pairing Extravaganza part 1

**Me: Hey guys! Sooo…um… I wasn't gonna spoil it but…I so totally have the story line for my next story!!**

**Renji: really?**

**Me: yuppers**

**Rukia: who's it about??**

**Me: you and Ichigo! Duh, although I might do a Tatsuki & Renji, their really cute to me!**

**Ichigo:(Snickers)**

**Renji: (blushes) like I want a story with her anyway!**

**Me: Oh shut up! On with the story!**

Chapter 17: Pairing Extravaganza!

**Part 1**

So, all was well in the land of bunnies and strawberries. School had started back up, Rukia got her job back and they were more in love each day…oh? What's this? Oh my, it seems that some love lives are still having… minor problems…

"Ask her out already!"

"NO! Are you deranged? I already said WE. ARE. JUST. FRIENDS." Hitsugaya rubbed his temples. Matsumoto frowned and folded her arms over her chest. She leaned on her locker and looked at him.

"Oh come on! Everyone sees the way you look at her, its pretty obvious"

"What!?" he blushed a little and coughed "N-nothings obvious because there's nothing there!"

"Right, so you just decided to get _her_ a Christmas present, and not me. Your friend you've known since we were 2" She arched and eyebrow

"Well, that's because you annoy me" he stated calmly. She frowned more letting the remark slide "Look, there is _nothing _going on between us, okay?" He slammed his locker shut, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You win this time…" He nodded and turned to leave "_Shirou-Chan_" Hitsugaya stopped mid-step and turned around slowly.

"_What_ did you just call me?" She giggled walking past him

"Shirou-Chan, that's what Hinamori calls you, no?" She looked back at him, smirking slightly. He walked next to her, glaring a hole in the side of her face.

"When did you hear that?"

"Well I, _happened_, to pass by yesterday when I saw you two walking outside" He glared harder "So I-"

"Eavesdropped!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that" He narrowed his eyes "It was more like spying, anyway-"

"What did you hear?"

"Wow you're rude! But, I heard…enough"

_Flashback_

_  
"Hitsugaya-Kun! Hitsug-wahh!" Hinamori tripped over her shoe lace. People started to laugh as the girl made a face plant. Hitsugaya sent them all icy glares. He made his way calmly over to the panicking girl, bending down and helping her pick up the papers that spilled out of her bag._

"_Oh no Hitsugaya-kun I can do it!" _

_  
"Shut up and let me help you" he stated firmly. He had learned over the past month that Hinamori had a lot of 'selflessness', a little too much, if you asked him. So he shut down her rambling as quickly as possible._

"_T-thank you, very much" She bowed slightly, putting her bag back on_

"_No problem, and remember to zip you're bag up next time" he looked down "And tie your shoes" she flushed _

"_Oh!" So after all shoes were tied and papers retrieved, the two were walking around the school yard. Hitsugaya looked at her and arched an eyebrow, her head was down._

"_Hey, something wrong" She looked up quickly, a blush gracing her cheeks_

"_Oh! N-nothing, nothing at all! I didn't mean to worry you" he chuckled slightly_

"_You're not worrying me" He smiled a little and she blushed "Come on, what's wrong?" he pressed_

"_Well…It's just…nobody ever noticed me before. Here, at school. Its kind of funny how we just met, and I've been going here as long as you" She looked down again. Hitsugaya suddenly felt a pang of guilt_

"_Oh…right. Look, sorry about that I just never-"_

"_Oh no, no! it's not your fault!" She smiled brightly at him "I'm just naturally…shy" She blushed again "I'm, just really happy to have found a good group of friends. Especially you, Hitsugaya-kun" She blushed again, this time he joined her._

"_O-oh"_

"_We are friends, right?" She looked at him, fidgeting with the ribbon in her hair._

_  
"O-of course! I'm, happy to have you as a friend too, Hinamori-kun" he scratched his head, other hand in his pocket. She blushed again looking at him with a big grin. _

_  
"Well, since we are friends I need a nickname for you!"_

_  
"Nickname?"_

_  
"Yeah! Me and my best friend Yachiru, before she transferred, use to come up with names for everyone!"_

_  
"Uhhh…"_

_  
"Hmm…man Yachiru use to come up with really good ones…" She scratched her chin thoughtfully. Finally she snapped her fingers grinning again "Shirou-Chan!" his teal blue eyes widened._

"_S-Shirou-Chan?" He squinted_

"_Uh-huh" He, getting beside himself, figured she was trying to make fun of him through that innocent mask. _

_  
"What embarrassing-I mean, uh…What nickname did your friend give you?"_

_  
"Hm…Well, she used to call me bed wetter Momo, but I never liked that name! I begged her to change it but she was really stubborn" Hitsugaya grinned evilly._

_  
"Well then, bed. Wetter. Momo" he grinned wider "I guess I have my nickname for you" her eyes grew wide as he walked ahead, whistling_

"_W-wait! Shirou-Chan!"_

_Flashback over _

"You have nothing better to do, do you?" Hitsugaya glared from his desk. Matsumoto chewed on her pencil.

"Well, no not really! Besides, I kind of like the name…"

"Don't say it"

"Shi…"

"Do. Not. Say. It"

"Shirou-Chan!" Hinamori beat her to it as she came into the class room waving. He squinted as he heard snickering.

"Bed wetter Momo" he greeted back calmly. She pouted as she sat behind them.

"At least _she_ had good intentions, you're just mean" Matsumoto whispered as the teacher came in.

* * *

"Ichi!" Rukia called. Ichigo closed his locker and looked at the smaller girl coming his way. 

"Hey there" He greeted as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "So, what's on the agenda today"

"Hmm…Well-" Suddenly there was loud yelling and a couple crashes. The pair looked at each other briefly before running towards the classroom. Not surprised in the least, the stood in the doorway staring at Tatsuki and Renji arguing over something stupid, _**again.**_

It only occurred to Rukia how much they argued before her and Renji started dating. It had died down after that, but now there was nothing holding Tatsuki back.

"**YOU BIG FAT JERK!!**" She threw a chair at him and he swiftly dodged.

"I told you! It was an ACCIDENT!!" He dodged another chair, which had Kiego in it.

"Oh yeah right you pervert!!" She punched him in the gut

"Ita!! You punch like a man!" He bent over

"Shut up!" She punched him in the jaw

"ARRGHH! (1)Kono ama!!" he dodged her punch and threw her to the floor

"(2)Baka ka!" She ran for him but was held back by someone.

"Alright, that's enough" Ichigo stated, motioning for Chad to drag her out.

"Let me go!!(3)Yamete-yo!!" she squirmed but he held her firmly. As soon as they got down the hall and far away from Renji, Chad sat her down.

"Thanks buddy"

"She puts up quite a fight" Chad mumbled rubbing his chest where she punched him multiple times.

Back at the classroom, Rukia helped Renji pick up the chairs and fix the desks.

"So, where's the teacher?"

"Out sick, sub didn't show up" he picked a desk up

"Right, and you two were fighting again, why?"

"Cause she's a prissy little bi-"

"Renji, what happened?"

He sighed "Okay so, when we found out the sub wasn't showing up Kiego and the guys decided to have a little fun" he sat down "You know me, I'm all for fun so I started to goof off with them…

_Flashback- 10 minutes ago_

_Renji laughed loudly as he stood on the teacher's desk. _

"_This is for the D she gave me on the last test" All the boys whooped and hollered cheering him on. He took her globe and kicked the ball right out of its little stand, another boy catching it and laughing his butt off. Soon after, the boys started to play catch with it._

"_Nice one Abari!" They all laughed_

_"Idiots" Tatsuki muttered as she chatted with the other girls._

"_Hey Abari! Think fast!" He turned quickly as the ball caught him off guard. His foot slipped off the edge, right towards Tatsuki's desk._

_"BYYAA!!" He yelled_

_"Tat-Tatsuki watch out!!" Orihime yelled. Tatsuki turned around only to see Renji heading face first towards her._

_"What the-!"…_

_Flashback over_

After Tatsuki had calmed down, she and Ichigo started to walk back to class. All was chill until-

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" They heard a very shocked and loud Rukia

"I-I uh…kinda… um…kissed her" He stated awkwardly his hand over his face.

"Whoa…whoa! Whoa! Whoa!!!" Rukia bugged out "How can you even _think_ she wouldn't get upset!"

"It was an accident!"

"Renji…" Rukia got closer "That was her first kiss…" She whispered. His eyes widened

"Really?" he tried to contain his laughter but it came out.

"It's not funny!" She hit him "I mean think about it…" She started whispering again "She was more into beating up boys, not kissing them" He nodded

"That's true…" Renji turned in his chair as Tatsuki and Ichigo walked back in the class room. She had her arms folded and a look to kill on her face. Thankfully, there were witnesses so she restrained herself. She sat down at her desk and put her feet up, not saying a word.

Renji looked at her for a second. He was about to make some joke when his eyes scanned her face. Her eyes were closed and lips slightly parted as she had a day dream. She looked so peaceful so serene so…beautiful?

'_Ewww gross! I know I did not just think that!!' _Renji made a disgusted face. He looked at her again. She had real nice lips.

'_Stop looking Abari! Right now!…well, maybe just a few more seconds…'_

"Abari! (4)Jiro jiro miruna-yo!!" He immediately snapped out of it

"I-I wasn't staring at you!(5)Kichigai!" he folded his arms. A vein throbbed in her head and she clenched her teeth. She took her feet down turning to him.

"So you're saying I'm lying!?"

"So what if I am!" He turned to her

"You were so staring at me!"

"(6)Sonna-no-uso-yo!"

"(7)Uso!!" She stood

"SHUTUP!" Rukia slammed her fist on the desk. Tatsuki sat back down with a humph and crossed her legs, folding her arms.

"(8) Inpo" She muttered and Renji grinded his teeth. Finally the bell rang and everyone left rather quickly.

"Well, that was…interesting" Ichigo scratched his head. Faint yells of an argument could be heard down the hall.

"Yeah…very. "

"Why were they fighting?"

"Uh…" So she basically explained everything, in one breath "and that's what happened" She took a breath

"Oh, wow…all that in 10 minutes?"

"Yup, I think they like each other"

"Either way, those two will never stop fighting" He sighed

"Uh…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" he looked at her quizzically "Well, I got some…help, you know…to get them to 'reveal their feelings' and all that jazz" He arched an eye brow

"From…?"

"Yoruichi and Urahara…hehehe" she smiled nervously.

* * *

Jinta sat nervously on the swing, watching as Yuzu, Ururu and Karin played soccer for recess. 

"Okay, just go over to her" he stood. He looked a for a second and then sat back down "Who am I kidding" he sighed "Love sucks"

"Hey Hanakari!" he heard Karin's voice "Come play with us, we need another player!!" Jinta stood abruptly, running over to them. A chance to beat Karin, that got him going.

"Okay so, me and Yuzu against you and Ururu" Karin pointed out. Ururu saw the disappointed look on Jinta's face.

'_I cant believe I actually thought I'd be paired with Yuzu' _He shook his head

"Um…Karin-Chan?" Ururu's soft voice rang out

"Hm?"

"How about we make things interesting?" She smiled, her soft voice clashing with the suggestion.

"You mean a bet?" She nodded "Okay, what is it?"

"If you win, I'll give you my brownies that I get in my lunch"

"Okay…if you guys win?"

"Jinta gets a date with Yuzu" Yuzu blushed furiously and Jinta's mouth hit the ground

"W-what? Ururu!"

"Deal" They shook on it

* * *

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Matsumoto asked as Rukia and Ichigo came in. 

"We came to see Urahara and Yoruichi! You?"

"Same…what for?"

"The same thing you did my dear!" Urahara came out fanning himself "Our expertise on love lives!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes

"So, Rukia and Ichigo here about Abari and Arisawa, no?"

"No, Rukia is here for that, she just dragged me along" Rukia stomped on his foot quickly before smiling.

"Yup, that's what we're here for!"

"And Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Hinamori?"

"Those are the ones!" She chirped

"Alright, that's 2 sets of stubborn people"

"Well, I wouldn't call Hinamori stubborn…shy is more like it" Kisuke pointed out. Yoruichi pushed him out of the way.

"Anyway, this is not going to be easy so we're all gonna have to work together on this"

"Geez! You guys make this sound like a mission! This is so stupid!" Yoruichi frowned "Rukia, I don't want to do this"

"(9)Okinodoku!" She stomped on his foot again and he growled

"Alright everyone, lets get started" Then the little bell on the door rang as Soi Fong stepped into the store.

"Um…what's going on?" Kisuke quickly grabbed her hand pulling her into the circle.

"Great you can help!"

* * *

"Calling Strawberry, calling strawberry" Rukia spoke into her walkie-talkie "I've spotted the couple, over" Ichigo sighed and looked at her. 

"Rukia, I'm right next to you"

"Um, I'm sorry. Who is this Rukia person you speak of?" he sighed again

"_Strawbunny,_ I'm right next to you"

"I know, but it's more fun that way" She took out her binoculars "Okay, their arguing, and walking and shouting and walking…aha! He's walking her home!"

"Ugh! Rukia he lives down the street from her"

"Whatever, come on lets get closer so we can hear"

"No way! (10)Yabai!" Ichigo protested

"(11)Kimi tsumanne!" She pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Besides, we can hear them from here" They ducked lower behind bushes.

"You are such an airhead Abari!!" Tatsuki wailed

"Yeah well why don't you try being a girl once in a while!?!"

"You weren't complaining when you kissed me earlier you pervert!" he blushed

"I-I told you already it was an accident! Like I would kiss _you_ , why would any guy kiss _you!?_" he awaited her comeback, punch, kick, but nothing came.

"So…so you're saying I'm not good enough for you, huh?" What was that he heard? Surely that wasn't Tatsuki with…pain in her voice?

"I…uh…"

"I'm just too…boyish for you…O-or any other guy for that matter, right?" Her face tensed

"Well…t-that's not what I…I um…" _'What's wrong with her? Wait…what's wrong with me?' _Suddenly her face held confidence and she had a cocky grin.

"Well! I'll just have to prove you wrong now won't I Abari!?"

"(12)Ge-ge?"

"You'll see!" She started to run home. Renji blinked twice before continuing home.

"Uhh…what just happened?" Ichigo asked

"Hm? Oh, no idea but I'll find out later. Us girls are all going to Tatsuki's, her turn to host the study group"

"Well, why did we come out here anyway?"

"Uh…don't know" Ichigo smacked his head, sliding it down slowly.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Matsumoto asked holding her cell phone. 

"Positive, Soi Fong you ready?"

"Yup"

"Ready, set, dial!" The two girls dialed on the phone quickly.

'_**Hello?'**_

"Hey there Shiro!"

_**'What do you want now?'**_

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend!?"

_**'I'm about 2 seconds away from hanging up'**_

"Okay, okay. Meet me at the ice skating rink around…" Yoruichi mouthed 5:00 "5:00 tomorrow and wear something nice, kay?"

_**'Matsumoto wha-'**_

"Don't be late, kisses!" She hung up smiling

"Alright, faze 1 complete, Soi Fong?"

"All good boss, Hinamori scheduled to be at the rink 5:00 tomorrow! And I told her to wear one of the ribbons Hitsugaya gave her"

"Brilliant, now we just have to get to the park. Kisuke!"

"Is it time?" He popped up, smiling like an idiot

"Not yet, but tomorrow we got work to do" She smiled "I just hope Rukia and berry-head are doing their jobs"

* * *

The group of girls sat quietly, Matsumoto and Rukia exchanging looks once in a while. Rukia bit her lip and took a breath. 

"Tatsuki wha-"

"Guys, I need help"

"With math? But you're great at math!" Orihime smiled

"No, no. See, well I'm really tired of guys-especially Abari- calling me a guy and making jokes about my strength! I wan to show I have a soft side too so…I…well…I want a…m-m-m" She stuttered

"MAKEOVER!" Matsumoto and Rukia yelled at the same time.

"Yeah one of those"

"Ooh! This will be fun!" Orihime clapped

"So, where's the makeup, hair stuff we need equipment!"

"Wait guys-" it was too late. All three girls were tearing her house apart, pulling out every beauty product they could find. Finally, coming back with hands full of stuff they sat her in a chair and gathered around her.

"So girls, what should we do first?"

* * *

(A/N: Um, if you didn't already know, they don't wear uniform in this story XD) 

Tatsuki's red AllStars gracefully hit the floor as she entered the classroom, her books tight to her chest. She had been stared at all day, but this was the class she anticipated.

Renji sat backwards in his chair, talking to one of his friends. Suddenly the boy looked up and his mouth hung open.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" Renji waved his hand in his face "What're you looking a-ahhha…whoa" Renji's breath hitched in his throat.

Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. Her shirt was a red tank top, tight fit. Her denim skirt stopped at mid thigh. Silver hoop earrings and a silver chain. Her hair was brushed and shiny, her eyes had the softest pink shimmering eye shadow and the light glistened off her lip gloss. Her skin was shining with a sparkle, but what really caught his attention were her legs. Whoa, those legs! Sleek and shiny.

"You done staring?" Tatsuki muttered quietly, opening her text book.

"Ge? O-oh! I wasn't-"

"Save it" She put her hand up. He noticed her nails were polished red "I don't feel like having a pointless argument today" He frowned.

As the teacher came in, teaching, Renji noticed all the guys gawking. At what? Surely not Tatsuki. He looked over at her taking notes, and back at the gawking boys. Did they have no shame!? Something in his gut swirled and cringed. His anger boiled and he found himself glaring at the other students.

RING!

The bell stopped him mid-glare as they prepared their things to leave.

"Hey! Arisawa-san!" A boy, well actually all the boys, called running to her "Can I get your number, you look great, lets talk sometime, etc" Was heard from the crowd. Tatsuki growled and pushed though the swarm. All those boys went worth her time.

"Congratulations" she looked up to see Renji standing there

"Eh?"

"You finally learned how to dress like a girl! Good job!" he clapped. She growled and pushed past him "I knew under all that there was a weak and defenseless girl"

Tatsuki stopped and her fists clenched at her sides. She turned around slowly, fire burning in her eyes. Renji arched an eyebrow as she stood in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.

"(13)Nani-teme?" She spoke sternly sending a chill down his spine "You think I'm weak and defenseless!? Well then, we'll just see about that! Tomorrow, 5:00 at the gym! You and me, hand to hand combat" Renji looked down at her, shocked by the preposition. He bent down to her level, right in her face.

"(14)Kenka uten noka, Tatsuki-Chan?" He grinned cockily "I wouldn't want your pretty little face to get hurt" He touched her chin and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't be so cocky Abari! I'll show you real pain, if your man enough to show up!"

"Fine then! It's your funeral!" he yelled back.

"You're an idiot" Renji turned to see Ichigo standing there.

"H-hey, where'd you come from?"

"Don't worry about it!!" Rukia popped from behind him. Renji jumped out of his skin "So you two are having a battle? (15) Shibui." Rukia clapped "Maybe that will knock sense into both of ya!"

"Ge?"

"Never mind! Come on Ichi, we got science!" Rukia pulled, no scratch that, dragged Ichigo down the hall.

* * *

Ichigo walked in his house, punched his father, and sat on the couch with a sigh. 

"School was brutal today!" He sighed again. Karin joined him on the couch as they watched some pointless show.

"Hey Ichi-nii' He heard Yuzu's cheerful voice form behind. He turned to greet her when he saw her hair was done and she was wearing one of her 'nice' dresses.

"Hey, where you goin?" Suddenly she blushed and the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Ichigo stood.

"Wait Ichi-" before she could stop him, he had opened the door.

"Hey kid, whatcha doin here?" Ichigo looked at the red haired boy

"I'm here to um…" he blushed "Pick up Yuzu" Ichigo frowned

"What and not Karin?"

"Ichi-nii, me and Hanakari-kun…we're kinda…um…err…" Yuzu fiddled with the hem of her dress

"Their going on a date baka" Karin stated dryly. There was silence

"DATE!?!?!" Ichigo and Isshin hollered at the same time. And so, after frightening interrogation, many sobs form Isshin and many 'what're are you guys like 2!? How do you even know what a date is!??' from Ichigo, Jinta and Yuzu finally got out of the house in one peace.

* * *

**Me: And thus ends the first half of 'Pairing extravaganza!' Werent Jinta and Yuzu so cute! XD I really used a lot of Japanese in this chapter, no?**

**Renji: You probably confused them**

**Ichigo: You confused me!**

**Me: Many apologies, well here are the meanings!**

**(1)Kono ama**- you btch!

**(2)Baka ka**-Stupid A-hole!

**(3)Yamete-yo**- Stop it!

**(4)Jiro jiro miruna-yo**- Don't stare at me!

**(5)Kichigai**-You're crazy!

**(6)Sonna-no-uso-yo**-That's a lie!

**(7)Uso**- Liar!

**(8)Inpo**-Impotent! Wimp!

**(9)Okinodoku**-To bad!

**(10)Yabai**- it's risky!

**(11)Kimi tsumanne**-you're boring!

**(12)Ge-ge?**- huh? What?

**(13)Nani-teme?**- Who do you think you are?

**(14)Kenka uten noka?**- You lookin for a fight?

**(15)** **Shibui**- Cool

**Me: that's all for now! Part 2 on da way!!!**


	18. Pairing Extravaganza part 2

**Me: Okay in the last one I was told I got too carried away with the Japanese and TatsuRen, so sorry su!! I'll do better in this it's just (dramatic sob) Renji and Tatsuki are SO adorable!**

**Renji: say what!?!?**

**Tatsuki: You're saying it like it could never happen!**

**Me: Yeah so anyway, I'll add more IchiRuki in this one cause after all, it is a IchiRuki story! And less Japanese, or only use the ones I used before, shibui?**

**Reviewers:???**

**Renji: She said, cool?**

**Reviewers: Shibui!**

Chapter 17: Pairing extravaganza!

**Part 2**

**  
**"Aww, Ichi!" Rukia giggled at his face "You sad cause your lil sis is growing up?" She sat beside him, playing in his hair. He grumbled something and she giggled again "She has to grow up sometime, ya know"

"I know" He sighed "But a date? I didn't have my first date till-" He stopped "That's not important, but who's gonna cook for us if she's off _dating_ and-**omg** I wonder if Karin is dating!" He smashed his head on his desk. Rukia rolled her eyes and picked his head back up.

"It'll be okay" She said in a baby voice "I'll come by later and make it all better" His eyes widen and then he frowned.

"Rukia, making out isn't gonna make things better" She scowled and let his face drop

"You pervert I was talking about cooking!" There was a muffled 'oh' "Baka" He raised his head and had a grin.

"But, just cause it wont solve anything doesn't mean we _can't_ make out ya know" She slammed his head back down on the desk.

"My little pervert" She sighed ruffling his hair.

* * *

Renji sat in study hall thinking. What was he going to do about this stupid fight!? HE was racking his brain. He liked _arguing_ with Tatsuki but he didn't want to _fight_ her. He was stumped.

'_I'll just beat her to a pulp and it'll be over with!' _he smiled, but the thought of her covered in bruises made him grimace. Why couldn't he just fight her?

"Cause you like her!" Matsumoto plopped down next to him. He didn't realize he had said that out loud.

"Nani?"

"You like her baka, that's why you don't want to fight her!' She grinned clapping "Super kawaii su!" He blushed

"I-I do not like that tomboy!"

"_Sure_, you and Toshirou are just alike!" She sighed "Never want to show your soft side"

"That's cause I don't have one"

"(1)Uso Ren Ren!" She flicked his nose "Just tell her you like her"

"How would I-If I did like her, which I don't!- tell her!? She's s stubborn and rash and-"

"Just like you?"

"Yes...Hey!"

"Sorry Ren Ren, gotta go!" She skipped off and Renji rubbed his temples.

"arrrgggghhh!"

* * *

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya circled the ice rink "Where are you!?" He snarled

"Shirou-chan?" He looked up to see Hinamori looking confused. He walked over towards her.

"Hey, why are you here?"

"Soi Fong invited me but I can't seem to find her"

"Yeah, Matsumoto called me too…I think something's up"

"Shirou-chan don't be so suspicious!"

"Don't call me that, bed wetter Momo!" She pouted

"Well, we might as well have fun while we wait"

"I guess" he ran a hand through his hair. She quickly grabbed his other hand and dragged him to a near by bench to put on their skates.

* * *

Ichigo carefully peaked his head into the door, making sure his dad wasn't coming. Finally, he sighed and stepped in.

"Okay Rukia, its sa-" he was cut off by a bag of bricks falling on his back. Well, actually the bag of bricks was his dad but what's the difference right?

"Hahaha! You were unprepared yet again my son!! Have I taught you nothing of aerial attacks!?" He straddled him

"AARRGHH! What kind of father are you!?!" Ichigo hollered struggling against him.

"Daddy, get off of Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cried running down the stairs

"Yuzu!? You're not going on that date!?" Ichigo tried in vain to sit up

"I was on my way out! Daddy get offa Ichi-nii!" She pulled

"Oi, Yuzu leave 'em alone" Karin walked by nonchalantly

"He has to learn dearest daughter!" Isshin protested back.

"You pull and I'll push!" Ichigo commanded Yuzu. Meanwhile, Rukia stood in the doorway watching the whole ordeal.

"Um…ahem" Rukia coughed. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her. Ichigo blinked.

"Oi, Rukia I forgot you were ther-" Was all she heard before Isshin had pushed his head into the floor, jumped up and tackled Rukia into a bear hug.

"My daughter-in-law!!!" He squealed shutting the door.

"Hello-Mr.-Kurosaki" She gasped. She winced as she felt sharp pain in her butt. Isshin had dropped her. She looked up to see Ichigo with his foot in Isshin's face. A vain in his head was throbbing as he grinned maniacally.

"Now what _dad!?!?_ Not so fun when YOU'RE ON THE OTHERSIDE!" He pushed his foot farther.

"Ichi-nii you're scaring me…" Yuzu whimpered. Quite frankly, he was scaring Rukia too.

"Don't worry" Karin appeared from no where with her hand stretched out. Rukia grabbed it and she helped her up "Everyone once in a while he can't take it anymore and explodes, he should cool down in about 5 minutes…" They looked over at Ichigo beating his dad to death while cackling evilly.

"Ichi-nii! (2)Yamete-yo! Yamete-yo!" Yuzu was flailing about wildly trying to get him to stop. Finally his punching slowed and he slumped over, falling on the floor. His breathing evened out and he looked tiredly over at Rukia.

"Sorry…I…lost it like…that" Rukia just nodded, still shocked by the big catastrophe that happened just walking in the front door. Yuzu crouched down by him and smiled sweetly.

"Ichi-nii, I was wondering…if you were up to it" She blushed "Could you drive me and Jinta on our date?"

"NANI!?" everyone yelled, except Karin.

"Why can't daddy take you!?" A half-dead Isshin hollered. Ichigo punched him again making him fall over.

"Why?"

"Well…we wanted to go to the movies today and that's not in walking distance" Then she whispered "And dad would ruin it" Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you?" Rukia asked politely. Ichigo started to stand up when Rukia yanked him up forcefully and dragged him into the kitchen "You can't go"

"Why not!? It'll be the perfect chance for me to have a-_strong talking to_- with Mr. Red hair"

"Have you forgotten our plans for the other red-head and a certain tomboy??"

"But-"

"Tell her you cant" Rukia pushed him out. Ichigo rolled his eyes and came up to Yuzu who was nursing their father.

"Yuzu?" She stood, hope in her eyes "…"

* * *

Renji looked at his watch as he ran. 5:21, how could he be late! Oh boy she was going to kill him! And then, he wouldn't have a chance to tell her. He had been sitting at home, thinking, sleeping and thinking some more. Finally, he had an epiphany…especially when he thought about her in that skirt.

Bursting into the gym, Renji looked around to see an impatient looking crowd and an angry Tatsuki.

"Uh…sorry I'm la-" before he could finish, Tatsuki caught him in the jaw. He toppled over and wiped the blood trickling down his mouth. "Wait Tatsu-" She swung but he blocked. God he couldn't even get his coat off! She swung her leg to kick him and he caught it, flinging her over to the wall. With the 2 seconds he had, he took off his coat and threw it to the side.

"Tatsuki wait!!" He yelled as she came at him full speed. The crowd roared as he dodged her attacks. He winced as she punched him in the head.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?!" She yelled in frustration

"(3)So dana" He muttered awkwardly, but she heard.

"DON'T HOLD BACK!" She kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. He slid across the floor and groaned, supporting his weight on his hands. Suddenly his blood boiled, this girl was really getting on his nerves! She was so bent on killing him that she wouldn't let him get a word in! She came at him, fist cocked back like a gun. He narrowed his eyes and waited for her to get close enough. She swung and he caught her wrist.

"Wha-" She stared wide eyed as his grip tightened. He twisted her wrist and turned her back towards him "You want me to fight back!? I'll fight back then!" She let out a yelp of pain when she felt his knee connect with her back, sending her across the floor. The boys cheered, whooped and hollered.

She stood up and smirked "Bout time" And she came at him again.

* * *

"He he he, catch up Shirou-Chan!" Momo giggled skating ahead.

"Slow down, bed wetter Momo!" Shirou hurriedly skated up to her. She grabbed both his hands and twirled them around in circles.

"Ack! Slow down" She giggled again, pulling him off the ice.

"That was fun!"

"For you maybe, I got dragged like a rag doll" They sat down to take off their skates.

Once the skates were off, the two started to walk towards the small coffee shop, down the hill, for hot chocolate.

"The snow is so pretty Shirou-Chan!" She took in a breath

"I guess" He muttered.

"It matches your hair, tee hee" She giggled again. His eyebrow twitched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets "That's why I like it! It reminds me of snow" She added softly. Hitsugaya blushed furiously.

So, everything was normal. Just two people walking…but if only they had seen the black string, especially designed for a clumsy Momo, being held up by a certain blonde and crazy cat lady…over a hill.

"Hitsug-WAHHH" Hinamori flailed as her feet got caught in the string. Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide as she toppled over.

"HINAMORI!!" He grabbed her hand, attempting to pull her up, but a certain _someone_ hiding behind a tree pushed him down with her.

Tumble

Tumble

Tumble

Roll

Roll

Stop

Pain

"Oooowwweee" Momo groaned as she rubbed her head

"Man that was some fall" Shirou muttered propping himself on his hands. It took a few seconds to realize their position.

"S-shirou-chan?" yes my friend you guessed it! He was sitting on top of her!

Silence

Silence

Silence

Blush

Blush

Blush

RUN AWAY!!

"Ugh…er…I-I" He immediately scooted off of her, his red face contrasting with his hair.

"Uh…er…he he" Momo stuttered

Awkward

Awkward

Awkward

Gasp!

"Shirou-Chan look!" Hinamori pointed forgetting the last ordeal.

"Ge?" He looked where she was pointing. There over a cliff was a view of snow covered pine trees, glistening from the light of the sunset.

"Shirou, lets go watch it" She whispered softly

"Yeah, you go over there I'll be with in a second"

"Okay!" She skipped merrily to the spot.

2 minutes later, he sat down next to her and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. She swung her feet over the edge of the cliff rapidly as she sipped the warm liquid.

"Do you like the snow?" Momo asked looking at him.

"Well…I wouldn't say I love it…but it can be fun sometimes" He took a sip of his drink

"I love it…It so pure and clean…Nothing tainted about it" she turned and smiled at him "Just like your hair! So pretty and white" He blushed

"It's not _pretty" _he mumbled

"Winters my favorite season! Weren't you born in the winter Shirou-Chan?"

"Yes" She giggled

"Yet another reason" Hitsugaya hated how she was unintentionally making him blush. I mean, _did_ she like him?

"It's so beautiful" She looked out, her eyes gleaming with admiration. Shirou looked at her, his eyes softening.

"Yeah, extremely beautiful" he stared as the rays reflected off of her face. He noticed her ribbon swaying in the wind, the pink one he bought her that read _Momo_ in cursive letters.

"S-shirou-Chan?" Momo stuttered blushing. She had noticed him staring, and oddly enough, he didn't care. He continued staring, an emotion in his eyes she couldn't read.

_Do it_ He heard. He blinked twice _Do it_ Did she hear it too?

"Do what?"

"Nani?" Momo tilted her head. Okay, obviously she didn't hear it.

_Kiss her_ He arched an eyebrow. Was this in his head?

"Oi, Shirou what's wrong?" She got closer to his face. Noticing the closeness, he blushed lightly.

_DO IT! KISS HER! _The voice commanded. Yep, definitely his head. He took a gulp.

"Now or never"

"Ge? Shirou-Chan who are you talking t-" he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Mmmm, chocolate…

Meanwhile, two scheming woman were giggling behind a bush. It was fun playing a voice inside Toshirou's head!

* * *

"Arigato Ichi-nii!" Yuzu thanked Ichigo as he picked up Jinta

"Yeah thanks Strawberry" Ichigo's eye twitched

"Now you listen here you-" Yuzu looked at him funny "Just put on your seat belt" he grumbled. He looked back at the road, catching a glimpse of irritable Rukia "You still mad?"

"Shut up Strawberry unless you want a face full of foot" She hissed. He humbly obliged and started to drive to the theater.

"Are we there yet?" Jinta asked

"I just pulled off!"

Once there, the foursome stood in line trying to pick out which movie to watch.

"Yuzu" Jinta whispered "You didn't say he was coming _in_ with us" of course Ichigo's over-protective-big-brother-super-human-power-ears allowed him to hear.

"She didn't have to, but what are you gonna do about it shrimp?" Ichigo teased him ruffling his hair. Yuzu frowned.

"_Ichi-nii_" he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oooh, lets see live free die hard!" Jinta exclaimed

"Too violent" Yuzu protested

"How about this?" Jinta pointed to some movie

"Eeek! Too scary"

"Don't worry, I'll hold you when you get scared" Yuzu blushed and Ichigo scowled

"Well _that_ movie's definitely ruled out" Ichigo grunted. Jinta stuck his tongue out "What do you wanna see Rukia?" She thought, and then grinned evilly.

"Come to think of it, I _would_ like to see that"

"NANI!?" Ichigo hollered "No way!" he wasn't gonna let that Jinta kid 'protect' his little sister.

"Silly Strawberry" Rukia whipped around so fast you could hear it. In two seconds flat, she took Ichigo's wallet pulled out the money and was at the booth.

"4 for that movie please"S he pointed. The man handed her the tickets as Ichigo opened and closed his mouth.

"What happened just now?" he shook his head and scowled deeper.

"Come on guys it starts in 5!" Rukia dragged Ichigo into the theater.

"Gosh Rukia why'd you let them do that!?" Ichigo whisper-yelled as Rukia stared wide-eyed at the screen. He was referring to Jinta and Yuzu sitting two rows below them. Rukia was so obsessed with seeing the movie she agreed to whatever and dragged Ichigo along.

"Shhh!"

"Ugh!" He slouched back, making sure to keep and eye on the two below him.

_The movie:_

"_P-please…don't hurt him" the young girl cried as rain drenched her. The man cackled as he held a gun over the man's head._

_  
"You should never have crossed me!" A gun shot was heard. Blood pooled, the rain washing it away. The man ran, police sirens sounded, the girl cried hysterically. _

Rukia suddenly grabbed onto Ichigo.

"Rukia it's just a movie" She still clung to him tightly. Eventually she had scooted all the way into the next seat. He was trying really hard to pay attention to his screaming sister but his terrified girlfriend was occupying his attention.

"S-so cruel" She sobbed

"Rukia? Rukia it's just a movie" he pulled her closer

"How can people be so cruel Ichigo?" He pulled her up to see she was crying. Really, the movie was crude and badly down…but it touched a nerve in Rukia somewhere. It touched on something she hadn't told him. It wasn't the movie, it was…cruelty? Someone was cruel to her?

When the movie was over Ichigo dropped Jinta off (making sure their was no good night kiss) and drove Rukia home.

"You wanna talk about it?" He whispered because Yuzu was asleep in the back. She smiled shaking her head.

"No, not today…eventually"

"Okay" He gave her a quick kiss and she stepped out of the car. She waved goodbye before disappearing into the house.

* * *

"You're still holding back!!" Tatsuki hollered panting as she swung "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" he continued to block "I'm strong! I'm not weak! I can beat you! Don't hold back on me!!" He kneed her in the stomach and she toppled over lying on her back. He sat on top of her, holding her wrists down. The crowd went silent.

"Let me go!" She squirmed

"No! Now listen!" He took a breath "You want to know why I'm holding back!?"

"Obviously you (4)baka ka!" his eyes softened

"Because I don't want to hurt you" She frowned

"I can handle it! Just because I'm a girl does not make me weak!" She squirmed again.

"No! it's not for your sake! It's for mine!"

"Nani?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" he sighed "God it was so much easier to confess to Rukia" He muttered

"What are you talking about Abari!?"

"I can't stand to see you hurt Tatsuki! Ya know why!? It's cause I like ya okay!?" Tatsuki blinked.

Blink

Blink

Scowl

"Don't try to play with my emotions Abari! I'm still going to beat you!!"

"Chikusho Tatsuki!!" he growled "Why wont you believe me!?"

"Because you're a liar!"

"Fine will this change your mind!?" He harshly pushed his lips to hers and she blinked again.

Blink

Tense

Silence

Blink

Relax

Cheers

"WWOOOHHH Tatsuki!" One girl yelled clapping. Everyone else joined in whooping and hollering, congratulating.

Finally, he came up and looked at her in the eye. Her face was flushed and her eyes were still closed.

"Wow" She opened her eyes. He gave a yeah-i-know-i-got-it-like-that cocky grin.

"You believe me now?"

"Yeah…but that won't stop me form kicking your butt" She kneed him in the…well it wouldn't be very pleasant now would it? He toppled over groaning and she stood up triumphantly "Now, everyone came to see a fight, am I right!?" Everyone cheered even more "So let's fight, _honey_" She took fighting stance, a new found happiness radiating from her.

Renji smirked as he stood taking his fighting stance as well "You got it, _dear_"

And I will leave it to your imagination to choose who won.

* * *

**Me:YAH! All done! Oh and if you didn't figure it out, the movie had something to do with Kien and that's what the next chapter will be about…Rukia confesses about her first love!**

**Renji: So…me and Tatsuki are…together? **

**Me: Uh huh**

**Renji: (shudders)**

**Tatsuki: (knocks him out)**

**Me: Aw poor ren ren! Anyway, here are the translatiosn for this chp!**

**(1)Uso**-liar!

**(2)Yamete-yo**- Stop it!

**(3) So dana**-That's a good question…how do I put this?

**(4)Baka ka**-Stupid A-hole!

**(5)Chikusho- **Dmn It!

**Renji: Seeya next time(falls back out)**


	19. Rukia's past

**Me: Okay guys…It's been a while huh!? Anyway, I am SERIOUSLY PISSED!!! (Shatters glass with scream) My other story soooooooo got deleted!! How!? I HAVE NO FRICKEN IDEA!!!!!!!!!**

**  
Renji: (Covers ears)**

**Me: Seriously, I just went on my account and stories, and it wasn't there!!! AUUUGGGHH!!! And I'm probably not gonna write it over…considering the fact that I'm REALLY lazy…so frustrating…Well, I decided since THAT was a bust that I should update this story.**

**Renji: Are you done screaming?**

**Me: MAYBE!!!!! Anyway, um…its getting closer to the last chapter! I know, so sad…yeah but um, one person in my reviews said I shouldn't stretch the story out and they were right! (Wipes random tear) So my first story is…almost ova!!! WAAAAHHH!!**

**Renji: Just do it! (Covers ears again)**

Chapter 19: Rukia's past 

**Subtitle: Shiba Kaien**

Ichigo ran through the halls of school, an assortment of chocolates in colorful rapping in his hand. A small smile appeared on his face as he laid eyes on Rukia, who was standing at her locker.

Said girl was staring sorrowfully at a small photograph. She was smiling brightly in the picture, standing next to _him_. She heard footsteps, quickly wiped a stray tear and stuffed the picture back in her locker. Closing it and shifted the books in her hand, she turned to a grinning Ichigo.

"Hey there" She smiled slightly. Blushing a little, he pushed the chocolates in her hand.

"HappyValentinesday" It was a little hard, but Rukia had heard it. She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Its tomorrow idiot" She whispered. He gave her a small kiss and a cocky grin.

"_I know_" He pulled her tighter against him

"Aww, you're trying to be romantic" She teased. He blushed and put their foreheads together.

"Well, you can't say you don't like it" He smirked as she blushed "Tomorrow is officially Valentines Day and I'm spending it with my girlfriend" He leaned down to kiss her again but ended up kissing her cheek. Looking up quite confused, Ichigo saw Rukia's eyes averted to the ground.

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice broke her out of thought as she looked back at him. His eyebrows furrowed "Rukia, are you okay?" She blinked then smiled, sorrow seeping through her features.

"I'm fine" He folded his arms and she shifted under his gaze.

"Really?"

"I'm fine Ichi, really" He wasn't buying it one bit, and she knew it.

"Rukia-" And then the bell rang. Kissing him on the cheek quickly, Rukia turned on her heel and started towards her class. She thanked Kami that it was one of the classes she didn't have with him. She knew he was watching her as she left, hands in his pockets, a look of utter confusion on his face. And at that moment, she couldn't even think of how adorable that was.

* * *

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Rukia spoke into the phone. 

"He's an idiot, as usual" Tatsuki answered and Rukia heard a 'Hey!' in the background "He's taking me somewhere tomorrow trying to be _romantic_ or whatev-Hey stop!" She heard laughing and smiled. On the other end, a certain red-head kept interrupting the two girl's conversation with pokes, tickles and kisses. Rukia couldn't help but laugh herself.

"So what were you saying?" Rukia asked crossing her legs on the bed.

"I was say- Renji stop!" There was shuffling "I was _saying_ that this moron here was taking me somewhere tomorr- I said stop it!" More laughing was heard as Renji continued to tickle Tatsuki. There was more shuffling.

"Um…Tatsuki?"

"Hey! Give that-Acck! RENJI!"

"Sorry Rukia!" She heard Renji laughing into the phone "She'll have to call you back!"

"Renji don't you da-"-click- and then the dial tone. Rukia looked at the phone and shook her head. Putting it back on the hook, she laid back on her bed her hair sprawling in a black mess.

"Bloobaloobaloo" Rukia muttered having nothing else better to do really. She sighed, bored out of her mind and turned over. Sticking her hand under the pillow she pulled out the old picture and looked at it sorrowfully. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she stuffed the picture back under her pillow, refusing to look at it anymore for fear that she'd burst into tears. She wished silently that tomorrow wouldn't come. If only she could skip it, just skip that one day.

"Knock-knock" In came Byakuya "Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah" She sighed. She knew what he was referring to.

"Good, your boyfriend is here" Her first thought was _'Oh no'_ she was bored yes, but he would eventually get to why she was upset the other day. She couldn't handle that right now.

"Yo" he greeted stepping in. Rukia stood giving him a hug. He smelled like Axe body wash.

"You smell good" Rukia said backing away.

"Um…thanks?" He arched an eyebrow. She chuckled slightly as he flopped onto her bed.

"So what brings you here today Strawberry?" She asked sitting on his torso, legs crossed. She propped her elbows on his chest like a child.

"Cant a guy come see his girlfriend the day before Valentines Day?" There was _that_ again and she frowned. He sat up a little and she smiled again.

"So, whattya got for me?" He arched an eyebrow at her curious expression and chuckled.

"Why do I have to have something?"

"Come on, I know when you're trying to be sweet" Rukia smirked. She let out a loud squeal as he sat up, sending her to her back and him hovering over her.

"Are you insinuating that I'm going soft?" he smirked his lips lingering dangerously close to hers.

"So what if I am?" She raised an eyebrow "What're you gonna do about it?" He leaned closer to her, lips barely touching before she felt the softness of her pillow being shoved in her face.

"HA! How bout that for a gift!" He laughed

"Ichigo you're so childish!" Rukia yelled serious. His smile faded until he felt the other pillow connect with his stomach and send him to the bed.

"Faker!" He laughed as she pummeled him with attacks. Who would have thought a midget could hit so hard? Anyway, the little pillow fight ended with Ichigo pinning Rukia down and feathers flying everywhere. You know, like in the movies?

"I win" He teased.

"This time, strawberry" She glared playfully. Smirking, he leaned down to kiss her when the light shining on something caught his eye. Averting his gaze, he saw a photograph sitting solemnly on her bed. He stood up, Rukia sitting up confused.

"Ichigo?" He didn't answer as he picked up the photo.

"What's this?" he asked curiously examining it.

"What's wha-" her eyes widened ten times there size as she jumped up "That's nothing!" She reached for it. Ichigo held it a little higher.

"Who is this guy?"

"Ichigo, give it back!" She whined. He smiled still looking at the picture "ICHIGO!" She cried.

"Stop being such a bab-" He stopped mid-sentence when he looked into the tear filled eyes of his girlfriend. Tears were falling from her scared and sorrowful eyes, down her pale cheeks as she tried in vain to grab the picture. He lowered it to her and she grabbed it swiftly stuffing it in her drawer. Turning back to Ichigo she wiped some tears and her eyes cascaded down.

"Rukia…" He touched her hand.

"Not…not now Ichigo…" She fiddled with her shorts "Soon…but, maybe now you should just…go" She refused to look him in the eye and that bothered him. But he knew she meant she'd tell him when she was ready, and he didn't want to push.

Kissing her on her wet cheek, he opened the door and stepped out.

"I'll call you" He said before closing the door completely.

Rukia curled up on the bed and fought the powerful urge to look at the picture again. It was the only one she had. When Ichigo took it, she got scared. Scared it'd get ruined, or he'd be mad, or she'd have to explain and _then_ he'd get mad. The picture meant too much to her, it was worth crying over.

* * *

Ichigo lifted his head groggily as the sun crept into his room. It was Saturday, finally! It took him all of 2 seconds to realize his enthusiasm before jumping out of bed. 

"It's Valentines day!" he grinned. I bet your thinking 'Why in peter griffins name is he so happy?' Well, I'll tell you! This happens to be the first Valentines Day where he has someone special. Don't get me wrong, he's had his share of girls! But none pulled through to this special occasion, except one raven-haired beauty.

"Iccchhiiiigggooooo! Do you know what day it IS!?" Isshin hollered prancing into his son's room. Expecting a rude remark, kick in the face or even a scowl, Isshin braced himself. But instead, his currently-not so-Ichigo-son grabbed his dad and started dancing around the room.

"Yes! I do dad! Its Valentines day!" he swung his dad out the door. There was a loud crash and groaning but Ichigo ignored it. It was Valentines Day!( I know, we established that already) He'd be out with the love of his life, being romantic (which was pretty hard work for him) and getting rewarded with smothering kisses.

But woe to poor Strawberry, that this would be a bitter sweet evening, indeed.

"Son!" Isshin called to Ichigo as he came downstairs, fresh to of the shower in clean clothes. Ichigo scowled a little.

"Dad, I'm in a good mood today okay?" Ichigo warned.

"No son, it's important" He gave a pat to the empty seat on the couch and Ichigo cautiously sat there. "Your planning on taking Rukia-chan somewhere tonight right?" Looking at his dad suspiciously he gave a nod for him to continue "Any plans as of where?"

"Uh…" Ichigo felt the color drain out of his face. How could he be THAT stupid?

"Never fear first born!" Isshin stood dramatically " I have made reservations at the finest restaurant in town!" Ichigo grimaced. It was probably some beat up old fast food place that he 'wooed' his mother in "Shojin Ryori!"

"S-sh-shojin Ry-ry" Ichigo was at loss for words. That had to be the FINEST restaurant (not to mention expensive! Talking over 5000 yen here people!) In town! Ichigo's mouth hung open for a second "D-dad, how did you…how-wha?" Isshin chuckled.

"I'm good friends with the owner! He was a patient of mine once and such and such blah blah blah and the rest is history!"

"Dad…I don't know what to say…I mean-"

"Son" Isshin suddenly became serious "I know that this is a very special night for you, and Rukia is a very special girl" He gave a warm smile "I want nothing but the best for you both on such an occasion" Again, Ichigo was at loss for words.

"Dad, thank you so much, really" Isshin grinned goofily.

"You are welcome my child! So make sure tonight is special so you can make me grandbab-" Ichigo quickly covered his fathers mouth, his eyebrow twitching.

"Dad, don't ruin the moment"

* * *

"Rukia?" Byakuya poked his head into her room. She was looking into her closet, her face solemn "Some of the people at work are throwing a small party and I wont be back till late, will you be out with Kurosaki?" 

"Yes" her soft voice hit his ears.

"Rukia, if you don't feel…up…to it, you don't have to go" He paused "He'll understand"

"Nii-sama" She looked at him affectionately with a reassuring smile "I'm fine, don't worry" he gave a small smile back and closed her door. Her smile immediately dropped as she looked through her clothes again.

Ichigo had said it would be formal, to dress up and look nice. He seemed rather excited since he called her 5 hours before the actual date.

"No, no, definitely not" She muttered to herself as she looked through the clothing. Finally she stopped and pulled out a small dress. She eyed it carefully before giving a nod of approval and commenced getting ready.

* * *

"Come on Rukia" Ichigo muttered impatiently as he rang the doorbell, _again_. 

"I'm coming!" he heard, with footsteps soon after. The door swung open and there stood Rukia in all her beauty. Ichigo, for the third time today, was at loss for words. Yes, I'm going to tell you how she looked, be patient!

The little black dress had spaghetti straps and a dip that showed most of her back. The tight material pushed up her chest and clung to her hips. She accented it with a small violet jacket with matching purse, shimmering eye shadow, plain black pumps and her hair flat down framing her face.

"W-wow" Ichigo stuttered. She looked nice at prom but now…she looked…s-she looked "Sexy" He whispered, and she didn't _look_ like she heard it, but we all know she did.

"Ichigo, you're drooling on yourself" Rukia walked past him, her perfume lingering in the air. Ichigo followed the trail, still in a trance until he bumped into his car. Rukia arched an eyebrow and he smiled sheepishly, unlocking the doors.

**)Oo0oO(**

"I-Ichigo…oh wow" Rukia stated almost breathlessly as she stepped into the elegant building. There were candles and people wearing jewels and pearls. There was a large staircase and waiters wearing bow ties! "How did you…" Ichigo smiled and walked up to the concierge.

"Excuse me sir, we have a reservation"

"And what is your name?"

"Kurosaki" The man searched for it in the overly-big book of names and then smiled brightly.

"Right this way" Ichigo took Rukia's hand as the man led them up the staircase. She let her eyes wonder over the many expensive looking things, people and noses! It was all so glamorous.

"Here we are, the deluxe Valentines Day dinner" He swung open large doors and for the fourth time TODAY! Ichigo was at loss for words. There in the large room was a balcony over looking the city, a table for two with candle light and fancy decorations. Rukia almost collapsed in his arms.

"Come on Rukia, this is all for you" She felt tears spring at the back of her eyes as she looked at it all.

Ichigo, like a gentleman, pulled out Rukia's chair and helped her into the seat. The waiter came and lit the three candles in the center. The food was pre-ordered by Isshin of course. It was all quite romantic, but Rukia had this distant look. She kept fiddling with her food and not talking much at all. Her thoughts were occupying her as she tried to keep from crying.

"_I-It's okay, Rukia…" he coughed again. Rukia could hear the police sirens coming "A-and I'm not m-mad at you…f-for not loving me" He coughed "I-I'm just happy you're…safe"_

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice broke her thoughts "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine" She smiled, but he saw right through it.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I'm fine" her voice cracked. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked worriedly at her.

"Rukia…if-if I did something wrong… just tell me"

"Ichigo don't say that" She muttered

"Was it about the picture did I-"

"No Ichigo! You…you didn't do anything!"

"Rukia…I must've done…I must've done something! I've never seen you this sad before! Your eyes, they hold so much sorrow" He looked into her eyes "Rukia, what's wrong?"

She took a sharp breath "Ichigo…this is…I just-" She put her hand up to her mouth trying hard to stop tears that were threatening to spill. She quickly stood and walked over to the balcony bending over it and letting the tears fall to the ground below. She'd been holding that in too long.

"Kaien…" She whimpered as she felt Ichigo's arms encircle her waist. His warm body pressed up against her as he hugged her tightly.

"Rukia…can you tell me now?" He kissed her hair lightly "Why are you crying?" he spoke in the softest most soothing voice as he rocked her back and forth.

"His…" She hiccupped "His name was Shiba Kaien"

'_Flashback'_

_It was a peaceful Valentines Day. Puppy love was blooming, lovers roaming about. _

_14 year old Rukia stood frozen to the ground as she looked into the eyes of Shiba Kaien. Those three words replayed in her head as she stared at the man before her with an almost crazed look in his eye._

_"Rukia, did you hear me?" he asked almost desperately. She couldn't even form words in her head let alone speak them. He gently grabbed her shoulders and drew closer to her "I said that I love you" he couldn't…he couldn't possibly. She was just 14; he was graduating this year from high school!_

"_I…I-I…Kaien" He moved is hands to her face, caressing her cheeks affectionately._

"_Shh…" he whispered. That desperate look in his eyes came back as he constantly moved closer, looking at her lips "Just…just say those words Rukia…please say those words" Her insides almost exploded when his lips touched hers. It wasn't ruff or passionate but soft and sweet, letting her know how he felt. It seemed long awaited; he'd been waiting for this, for this moment…_

"_NO!" Rukia yelled pushing him away. He looked shocked at first, but then it changed to sheer heart break._

"_R-Rukia, please-" And then she turned and ran. She just kept running, Kaien right behind her. It wasn't that she didn't love him…but it scared her .She was so young and it felt so good it surprised her. She didn't know how to react. _

"_Rukia! Rukia!" Kaien called after her and she kept running. Soon when she couldn't hear him anymore, she stopped to catch her breath. When she looked up, she saw no one. She was lost._

"_Hello!" She shouted but didn't hear anything. Then there were footsteps and she turned "K-Kaien?" She stuttered._

"_Hello there" A sickening voice chilled her spine. She turned to see a perverted looking man staring lustfully at her "Wont you be my Valentine today, sweetheart?" Rukia let out a piercing scream when he grabbed her and he slapped her hard against the face._

"_Don't worry, it wont be too bad if you cooperate" She continued to struggle then bit his hand. He let her go and hissed a string of curses under his breath "Now you've done it!" he pulled out a gun from his jacket and Rukia's eyes widened in fear. Before she could properly scream, the man was tackled to the ground his gun sliding to Rukia's feet._

"_K-Kaien!?" Rukia stood horrified at the scene. The men were beating each other to bloody pulps. She covered her mouth, tears forming as she saw Kaien be punched multiple times. He bent over coughing up blood and the man kicked him. He turned with a sickening grin and Rukia froze._

"_Now, where were we?" Rukia looked around and spotted the gun. She picked it up and pointed it shakily at him._

"_S-stay back!" The man chuckled_

"_Now what're you gonna do with that sweethe-" Suddenly, Kaien was up again straddling the man from behind. He kept his knee in his back and arms linked around his in a firm grip._

"_Rukia! Rukia shoot! I can't hold him much longer!"_

"_I-I cant I-"She trembled_

"_Rukia, SHOOT!" The piercing sound of the gun shot through the air as the cool metal cut through flesh. The man fell to the ground instantly and Rukia opened her eyes, hands trembling. She saw Kaien smiling at her, blood on his face. She started to smile too, but a look of horror appeared on her features. Kaien frowned and looked down to see blood leaking from his chest. His eyelids suddenly fluttered and he started to fall. Rukia immediately dropped the gun and came to his aid._

"_R-Rukia?" Kaien muttered coughing blood. She was crying now tears falling as he laid in her lap "Rukia don't cry" He put his hand on her face, blood smearing off his fingers._

"_How can you say that!? You're dieing and it's all my fault!" He smiled at her, growing weaker._

"_I-It's okay, Rukia…" he coughed again. Rukia could hear the police sirens coming "A-and I'm not m-mad at you…f-for not loving me" He coughed "I-I'm just happy you're…safe"_

_  
"Kaien…Kaien I DO love you!" She sobbed. But as she sobbed, she couldn't feel his heart beat. He was gone. She cried hysterically as rain started to drop around her. When the police came they had to pry her off of his body. She went kicking and screaming, but eventually went silent, standing alone and solemn waiting for her brother._

_But if only she would've stopped crying for a second to see him. If only she'd known he heard her, and died with a smile on his face._

'_Flash back over'_

The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face as Ichigo held her. He kept laying butterfly kisses everywhere to sooth her, let her know he was here "It's not your fault" He chanted "Its not your fault"

"Y-y-yes it is"

"No, Rukia, no" HE kissed her cheek "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to think so and neither do I, its not your fault" He cooed.

"I-Ichigo…I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what?" He whispered against her hair.

"For ruining your night, I'm being selfish" She whimpered. He turned her around to him and looked her in the eye.

"Rukia, you did no such thing" He smiled sincerely "**I love you**, and I don't care if I have to spend endless nights with you crying to prove it" He caressed her cheek. She smiled tears still running.

"I love you too, Ichigo" She never thought she'd say those words to anyone else.

When she'd said it before, she was desperate to show how sorry she was. But now, she meant it with all her heart and didn't feel guilty anymore. Kaien would want her to be happy.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he whispered as they hugged, looking out over the balcony.

"Ichigo?" She murmerred softly, a breeze fling by.

"Hm?" He answered, his eyes closed and his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you" He smiled but made no remark. And for the rest of the night, they stayed like that until he took her home.

* * *

**Me: YYYAAAAAAAAHHHH! MUSHYNESS! I had fun writing this chapter, it was so sweet.**

**Renji: (sniffles)**

**Me: Are you crying?**

**Renji: (wipes eye) NO!**

**Me: Whatever, anyway next Chp on the way since I don't have another story to update! (Breaks mouse) hehehe, anyway, sorry for the long wait but I hope this Chp was to your satisfaction! SEEYA!**


	20. Our Store:Epilogue

**Me: Wow…hehe, sorry for the wait…again. Um, but my dad blocked cause he said I was on it too much…I'm not even on my computer right now.**

**Renji: Does all this even matter?**

**Me: So mean RenRen! And on the last chapter too! Oops!**

**Renji: wait…what?**

**Me: Yeah…it's the last chapter-or epilogue. I decided I'd keep it at an even number, 20**

**Renji: Oh…wow**

**Me: (hugs him) AWWWW RenRen! You sad for me!!!**

**Renji: ACK! NO!! I'm happy! Just get on with it!**

**Me: Okay! Last chapter…

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Our store

**Subtitle: The end-Epilogue**

12 years later

Wind blew softly making a soft whistle sound. It was spring, the air was a comfortable warm. From a distance you could hear the bell on a store door ring.

"Hi misses Kurosaki" A young girl skipped into the shop with her mother.

"Hi there Rena!" Rukia greeted looking up from her magazine "Hey Tatsuki"

"Hi Rukia" Tatsuki greeted being dragged by her daughter

"Where are the men?"

"Coming this way"

"Hurry mommy! I want to see Hoshi! He's so cute!"

"Alright, alright" Tatsuki rolled her eyes "Where is he?"

"In the back, asleep" Rukia giggled. As they went back, Renji came in with 5-year old Renji Jr. (Rena's twin brother) on his shoulders. Ichigo followed behind with 5-year-old Taro by his side.

"Hey there" Ichigo greeted

"Yo" Renji said after

"Hey guys" Rukia looked smiled at her husband. She averted her gaze down to Taro's tear stained face "Sweetie what's wrong?" Ichigo placed him on the counter and he wiped his eyes.

"Rena beat him in class today"

"_Again_" Renji added chuckling. Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach.

"She beat Renji Jr. over there too!" Ichigo pointed out. Renji put down his son and turned back to Ichigo.

"Yeah well at least my boy didn't cry!"

"Your boy didn't get flipped over and sat on!"

"Hey boys" Rukia whispered putting Taro on the floor next to Renji Jr. "Why don't you go in the back and get some ice-cream from the back, okay?"

"Okay!" Taro cheered up "Come on Renji, I know where it is!" Rukia stood back up to see Ichigo and Renji still arguing.

"You wanna bet Raggedy Ann!"

"Bring it on Carrot-top!" Rukia shook her head and got between the men.

"Okay, lets not act like were in high school people!" She pushed them both back

"Renji!" Tatsuki called from the back "Rena is beating up Jr. again!"

"Oh man! Rena don't beat up your brother!" And with that Renji ran to the back

"Crazy day" Rukia giggled returning to the counter.

"Yeah" Ichigo sighed leaning on the counter "4 more months till I get a daughter" Ichigo smiled looking at her stomach.

"Yup, any names in mind?"

"No not yet"

"Daddy?" Ichigo looked down to see 2 year old Hoshi standing in front of him wiping his eyes.

"Hey little guy" Ichigo crouched down. Hoshi held out his hands and Ichigo picked him up, and sat him on the counter "Take a look around Hoshi, it's your mommy's shop" Rukia grabbed his hand and Hoshi's.

"_Our_ shop"

"Our shop" Hoshi repeated giving a toothy grin. Rukia and Ichigo laughed.

"That's right little man" He ruffled his hair "Our shop"

CRASH!!

"Eeeekk! Taro, you knocked over all the ice-cream!!" Rena cried. Taro and Renji Jr. stepped from the back covered in ice-cream.

"Mommy, I taste good!"

Laughter filled the store.

* * *

**Me: Wow…that's it! I'm pretty happy with the ending though…short and sweet!**

**Renji: I got a kid?**

**Me: Two actually, twins**

**Renji: Oh wow**

**Me: Um…I'm hoping I do another story soon…I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Especially the ones who've been there with me since the beginning! (And with me through those rough chapters) I hope you're happy with the ending!! OH YEAH!**

**Taro- first born male**

**Hoshi-star**

**Just thought you might wanna know…THANX GUYS!!**


End file.
